Herencia Ambiente Amor
by We are fighting dreamers
Summary: Mikoto Uchiha y Nadeshiko Hyuga acuerdan un matrimonio entre la primera hija del Souke y el segundo hijo de los Uchiha¡SEGUNDA TEMPORADA UP! ¡Hinata se da cuenta que espera un par de hijitos! ¿Sasuke y Sakura juntos? Cap20 Divorcio concretado.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, bueno… aquí les traigo mi nuevo FanFic como siempre, es muy simple y fácil de entender.

Desde acá les agradezco los comentarios para mi anterior Fic, "Sed de Azúcar" de verdad ¡muuuuchas gracias a aquellas personas que comentaron, también a las que pasaron a leer!

**Acuerdo.-**

**-Mikoto...-** llamo la matriarca de los Hyuga-** tus dangos son deliciosos-** le alagó a la señora, llevándose uno a la boca.

**-me alegra que te gusten, Nadeshiko-** (NO SE COMO SE LLAMA LA MADRE DE HINATA T.T SE PIDE COMPRENSION) Le respondió la mayor de los Uchiha-** pero debo admitirlo, me encanta como haces el té, un día de estos, debes enseñarme-** dijo sirviéndose más té.

**-me encantaría, pero será más difícil de lo que pensamos, reunirnos así, Mikoto, ya en sí es arriesgado.-** decía con pesar en la voz-

**-lo sé, si Fugaku supiera de nuestras reuniones a escondidas, no sé qué sería de mí-** dijo con el mismo tono.

**-¿Acaso no hay nada que se pueda hacer?-** preguntó la de ojos perlados-** no quiero que Hinata, por su padre, termine como él, pero no... ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Hinata, no es así, tú la conoces, ella es más dulce que uno de tus dangos-** bromeó

**-tienes razón, además es idéntica a ti. Itachi y Sasuke... mis más grandes tesoros, ya van por el mismo camino que su padre, pero con suerte, podré hacer cambiar a Sasuke, él es un poco sensible, pero no malo, simplemente es... simple-** dijo para comenzar a carcajearse.

**- (suspiro) cómo han cambiado las cosas, desde que nos casamos, Mikoto.-** dijo con nostalgia-** nuestros matrimonios nos separaron, pero así es como fueron las cosas-**

**-...Nadeshiko... ¿Sabes? Deberíamos... hacer algo por el futuro de nuestra descendencia-** dijo colocando un dedo en su mentón-** nuestra situación solo me recuerda... a esa historia inglesa que entró a Konoha el mes pasado... **_**Romeo y Julieta-**_dijo haciendo memoria.

**...**

El silencio reinó durante unos minutos. Ambas pensando en el bienestar de sus hijos, Nadeshiko dijo al fin:

**-Mikoto... ahora que lo mencionas, creo que lo único que traería la paz entre **_**nosotros, **_** sería un matrimonio-**dijo mientras Mikoto asentía.

**-pero... ¿Cómo hacer un matrimonio... ahora?-** preguntó más confusa.

**-no ahora-**pensó Nadeshiko -** pero... Itachi puede pensar en eso desde ahora-** dijo con cuidado poniendo atención a la reacción de Mikoto.

**-interesante, pero...-** dijo analizando la opción-** si fuera con Itachi, debe ser con una señorita del souke-** dijo sonriendo triunfal-** piénsalo, Nadeshiko, así sería un matrimonio de más peso.**

**-tienes toda la razón, pero. No hay nadie y Hinata... no ella aún no-** dijo negando con la cabeza-** Hinata es muy pequeña para eso, solamente tiene 8 años**

**-casi igual que Sasuke, él solo tiene 9-** comentó Mikoto. Ambas guardaron silencio mirándose fijamente, ése comentario tan trivial era su salida-** ... ¿piensas lo mismo?**

**-Hinata y Sasuke-** dijo al viento Nadeshiko-** no lo había pensado, pero me provoca confianza-** dijo tomando té-** Mikoto, debemos pensar ahora... ¿Cómo conseguiremos que esto pase? ¿Cómo Sasuke se enamorará de Hinata... y cómo ella le corresponderá?**

**-... podemos pedirle ayuda al Hokage-** dijo después de pensarlo bien.-** él, al igual que nosotras, quisiera que estuviéramos en paz, quiero decir somos de la misma aldea, no debería haber conflictos dentro-**

**-podemos pedirle que... cuando ambos tengan 18 años, bueno Sasuke 19, él mismo les entregue una carta romántica a cada uno. La de Hinata debe decir que va de parte de Sasuke.**

**-igual que la de Sasuke debe decir que la envía Hinata-** le respondió Mikoto-** que la carta los cite al día siguiente en un lugar apartado. **

**-y que ahí se encuentren con el Hokage y éste les explique la situación. ¿Debería ser así?-** preguntó Nadeshiko

**-pero el Hokage debe aparecer, por si las cosas se complican. Si por causas del destino... ellos se quieren no hay porqué interferir-** le respondió.

**-esta noche has la carta, que de Sasuke recibirá Hinata-** le dijo a Mikoto-** yo haré la que Sasuke recibirá.**

**-espero que todo salga bien-** dijo con entusiasmo Mikoto-** será toda una historia de amor.**

**-eso espero, Mikoto. Sal mañana temprano hacia la torre del Hokage, yo llegaré poco después. Y lleva la carta contigo-** le ordenó dulcemente y la aludida sólo asintió. Ambas recordaron el lugar de encuentro y las cosas importantes.

En la noche ambas escribían la carta. La que Mikoto escribía decía lo siguiente:

_**Hinata**_

_**Sé que no soy una persona que hable de sus sentimientos abiertamente, pero me encantaría poder decirte todo lo que por ti siento, desde hace mucho. Sé que suena increíble, pero de verdad siento amor por ti. Ven mañana por la mañana al claro que se encuentra arriba de la cascada, en las afueras de Konoha, estaré esperando.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha. **_

Mientras que en la mansión Hyuga, Nadeshiko en el baño escribía amenamente la carta que Sasuke recibiría cuando tuviese 19:

_**Sasuke**_

_**Aunque no lo parece, soy una persona que lo admira mucho por su valentía y determinación, con el paso del tiempo usted se ha convertido en una persona muy importante en la aldea... y en mi corazón. Soy consciente que una carta no es suficiente para decirle todo lo que siento por usted. Le pido encontrarnos mañana por la mañana arriba de la cascada, que está fuera de Konoha, no importa si no corresponde mis sentimientos, me bastará con que los conozca. Lo estaré esperando. **_

_**Hinata Hyuga.**_

Mikoto Uchiha junto con toda su familia fueron asesinados por Itachi Uchiha, quien escapo dejando sólo a su hermano menor con vida.

Nadeshiko Hyuga murió de una enfermedad terminal que se intensificó después del alumbramiento de su segunda Hija, Hanabi.

_**10 AÑOS DESPUES:**_

Tsunade, había recibido todos los encargos que Sarutobi-sama no terminó durante su periodo como Hokage. Cuando encontró el gran paquete de parte de dos matriarcas muy importantes en la aldea, no dudó en dar todo de sí, al conocer el objetivo por el cual le encomendaban la misión: La Paz entre los dos Clanes. Tsunade sabía que las cosas habían mejorado con el pasar el tiempo. Pero aun así no dejaba de verse el escondido recelo de los Hyuga para con el recién llegado Sasuke. Conocía a Sasuke, sabía que lo primero que haría sería rechazar a la pobre Hinata, ésta por el contrario trataría, aunque no sintiera nada, sólo por evitar lastimar a Sasuke, había unido a los polos opuestos.

Pensó que la mejor manera era prepararlos para su encuentro, que se conocieran y que después le encontraran lógica a las cartas.

*.*.*

En la mansión Uchiha se levantaba pesadamente el único portador del famoso apellido. Se dirigió a la puerta a atender a quien tocaba, esperaba recibir alguna misión de la ahora nueva Hokage, después de matar a su hermano, conociendo la verdad decidió regresar a Konoha a vengarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue el perdón de la aldea. Ahora ya recibía misiones rango S, encargos privados de asesinato por venganza y cosas así, su vida social no había mejorado desde su regreso, procuraba nunca encontrarse con algún conocido. Para su regreso, pidió que no se anunciara, la gente se acostumbraría a verlo sin recelo, aunque no le importaba si eso no cambiaba. Como él lo había pedido era: _más tranquilo y feliz._ O eso era lo que pensaba.

Al abrir la puerta después de asegurarse quién era, recibió a un AMBU que le ofrecía dos sobres, tomó ambos y se limitó a decir un seco:

**-Hmp-** y el AMBU se marchó. Cerró la puerta y se sentó de golpe en el suelo de la sala, siempre tenía esa costumbre. Abrió la primera que era de la torre, para él la más importante ya que suponía era alguna misión, pero para su frustración todo lo que encontró era una absolución de misiones privadas por toda la semana. No habría misiones privadas. Tomó la otra carta, que no era privada, sino otra de la torre, era raro nunca se recibían dos cartas de la torre. La carta pedía, que se presentara en la torre, porque sería enviado a una misión de una semana a la aldea de la arena, debía acompañar a un médico especializado en puntos de chakra, para ayudar a unos lisiados de guerra en Suna.

-_**así que por eso no puedo aceptar misiones privadas por toda la jodida semana, ¿desde cuándo las misiones de escolta son lo mío?-**_pensó con rabia mientras se preparaba para ir a la Torre.

*.*.*

En la enorme mansión Hyuga llegaba un AMBU, encomendado a entregar solamente a Hinata Hyuga una carta, sólo a ella. Ningún tercero debía tocar la carta, después de estar forcejeando con el portero de la Mansión. Éste llamo a Hinata, para que aceptara la carta. Cuando el AMBU le entregó la carta, Hinata le dijo:

** -Muchas gracias-** con una sincera sonrisa-

**-**_**Qué diferencia...-**_pensó el AMBU para después desaparecer en una nube de humo. Hinata entró a su habitación y se sorprendió de que la Torre le enviara una carta, ahora su trabajo era en el hospital, había logrado un alto cargo por la herencia de sus ojos. A veces sentía que tener su lugar era injusto, porque ya era sabido que nadie podría competir contra sus ojos. Nadie podía ser mejor que ella en el tratamiento de puntos de Chakra. Pero Hinata era modesta y no alardeaba de eso.

La misión refería tratar a unos ancianos lisiados en Suna, la misión estaba programada para una semana, pero no negaba que podría llevar más tiempo. Fue al despacho de su padre y le presento la carta, éste sólo sonrió de lado.

**-Felicidades, hija. Me alegra que valoren tus capacidades fuera del país del Fuego-** le dijo orgulloso.-**Deja en alto u apellido.**

**-así lo haré, padre-** le contestó sumisa. Salió del despacho y se preparó para llegar a la Torre. Mientras iba hacia su cuarto, pensó en cómo habían cambiado las cosas entre ella y su padre. Para mejor.

*.*.*

En la entrada de la Torre ya se encontraba Sasuke hablando con Tsunade, bueno ella hablaba él solo asentía. Hinata llegaba recién y saludo a Shizune, ésta le indicó que debía pasar a la oficina.

**-Bu-buenos días, Tsunade-sama-** saludó educada entrando a la oficina, ambos (Tsunade y Sasuke) volvieron la mirada hacia ella, cuando divisó a Sasuke le saludó también-**Buenos días, Uchiha-san-** le dijo con una sonrisa, Sasuke se sorprendió de la dulzura con la que ella le saludaba.

**-Hmp-** le contestó con aparente indiferencia-

**-Buenos días, Hinata-** saludo Tsunade, quien notó el asombro escondido de Sasuke. Tsunade, a diferencia de como todos pensaban, era muy perceptiva y sensible, sabía que aunque Sasuke dijera que no le importara, sí le importaba. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, Hinata sería la única que le dedicaría una verdadera calidez. -_**Las matriarcas hicieron una buena elección. **_**Bueno, Sasuke aquí está el medico que llevarás sano y salvo a Suna.-** Sasuke levantó una ceja y asintió. ** -Hinata, saldrán ésta tarde, espero no tengas ningún compromiso o alguna cita-** lo dijo en tono pícaro notando la incomodidad del Uchiha.

**-n-no Tsunade-sama-** contestó sorprendida por la insinuación de la Hokage.

**-Bien, ¿y tú Sasuke?-** le preguntó de seguido

-**me da igual-** contestó.

**-Entonces lleguen a la salida principal a recoger los pergaminos del hospital a las 2 de la tarde, ni un minuto más. Sasuke, recoge a Hinata en su casa, y tú Hinata no lo hagas esperar.**

**-Hai!-** dijeron al tiempo. Sasuke con indiferencia y Hinata con obediencia.

Ambos salieron de la Torre juntos, Sasuke serio y Hinata feliz, era la primera misión que tendría en mucho tiempo, le gustaba saber que podía hacer que las personas vivieran mejor.

**-¿Por qué te alegra tanto esta misión, Hyuga?-** Hinata se sorprendió del tono en que habló Sasuke.

**-Bu-bueno... yo... em... me alegro de volver a ver a Gaara-kun otra vez-** le respondió con tímida alegría.

**-**_**esta chica es una Casanova... cualquiera-**_pensó con algo de enojo. No le importaba, pero le molestaba. Él debería ser quien tuviera más novias y todo eso, él debía rehacer el clan.- **¿fue tu novio o algo así?-** le preguntó de la manera más fría que pudo.

**-n-no-** le contestó nerviosa. **-Gaara-kun está... está comprometido.**

**-Hmp.-**dijo para terminar la conversación. Hinata debía tomar un camino diferente al de Sasuke, elevó la voz para despedirse.

**-Lo es-espero en mi... en mi casa, Uchiha-san-** toda la gente en la calle volvió la mirada sobre la chica, tragó grueso cuando escuchó a la gente hablar de ellos como pareja. Sasuke volvió la mirada con un poco de asombro, eso no había sonado prudente. Trató de enmendar la situación diciendo-** para... para la misión, Uchiha-san-** las pocas jóvenes que se encontraban cerca suspiraron aliviadas de saber que el último Uchiha seguía soltero. Hinata suspiró aliviada también a ver que las personas regresaban a sus labores, le sonrió tímidamente a Sasuke y se despidió con un gesto de la mano. Sasuke sólo levanto la mano en señal de respuesta.

**-**_**rara...-**_pensó burlón.

Continuará…?

¡Mil Gracias por entrar y leer! Ustedes díganme si continuar o no. ¡Espero sus comentarios!

Pido disculpas por el pésimo nombre que le puse a la madre de Hinata, pero de verdad he buscado ¡y es una incógnita! A ver si Masashi Kishimoto se apiada de ignorantes como yo y lo publica en algún manga.


	2. Lunes, primer día de misión

Naruto y su historia base son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo soy una humilde descarada que utiliza sus personajes para diversión propia. xD

¡Holaaaa! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que súper bien! Porque yo estoy más que feliz de venir otra vez acá con ustedes y publicarles la segunda entrada de **Herencia más Ambiente igual Amor. **

¿Les gustó el primer cap? Pues yo creo que sí, muchísimas gracias a las personas que comentaron el primer cap y que ahora espero que lean el segundo:

**Hime Belikov: **me maté de la risa con lo de tu mouse xD hahaha yo también no sé porque nunca se habla de la madre de Hinata… si ella, en el anime/manga, es casi la coprotagonista. Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que este segundo capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**pame 18: **muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**biankis uchiha: **pero por supuesto que terminaré este fic, gracias por comentar

**layill: **hahaha entiendo tu depresión, pues a mí también me gusta mucho el , pero el siempre tiene más peso dentro de mis preferencias. Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar.

**: **gracias por leer y comentar.

**Fe-chan-12: **si, yo también pienso que en el mundo existen madres muy calculadoras y manipuladoras. Pero mil gracias por entrar y comentar.

**-SasuHina: **sabes creo que no podré hacerlos más largos… gomen nn' pero eso es algo que ahora ya no puedo modificar. Gracias por leer y comentar.

**Riuka-CC:** gracias por entrar y comentar.

También muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que entraron y leyeron. No importa si no me dejan un comentario, aunque deseara que lo hicieran, solamente con que más personas lean mi trabajo… ¡me basta!

Pero si dentro de su voluntad se encuentra regalarme un sencillo review diciéndome si les gusta y si quieren que lo continúe o no… ¡muchas gracias!

Bueno ya no les aburro más y a leer:

*.*.*

**Lunes, primer día de misión**

*.*.*

Lunes, 1:45pm

**-Busco a Hinata-** dijo inexpresivo al portero de la mansión. Éste solo asintió con la cabeza y mandó llamar a la joven.

**-Konichiwa, Uchiha-san-**saludó con una pequeña inclinación. Éste solo asintió con la cabeza. En el trayecto a la salida, solo había silencio. Cuando llegaron pudieron encontrar a un AMBU que les esperaba con los pergaminos de Hinata y un extraño maletín.

**-Pergaminos del hospital y una tienda de acampar-** dijo mientras les entregaba las cosas.

**-¿sólo una? ¿No ve que somos dos?-**preguntó Sasuke con enfado.

**-sólo quedaba una, lo siento-** dijo serio-** Tsunade-sama me encomendó decirle a Uchiha Sasuke que cuide a Hinata Hyuga con su vida, que no dejase que alguien extraño se le acercase, que no dejara que algún hombre se sobrepase con ella, que si es necesario finja ser su esposo para alejar a los acosadores. Que la cuide de todo. Bien eso es todo-** dijo para después desaparecer.

**-¿a-acosadores?-** preguntó con un poco de asombro Hinata.

**-Descuida, no estás sola-** dijo tranquilo acomodando la tienda de acampar en su espalda. Hinata se alivió a escuchar eso asintiendo con la cabeza.

Salieron de la aldea.

*.*.*

Durante todo el camino nadie había dicho nada, no había algo que decir. Ya anochecía, Sasuke paró de golpe sorprendiendo a Hinata.

**-¿Qué-qué sucede, Uchiha-san?-** preguntó preocupada.

**-Debemos acampar, ahora-** dijo autoritario. Hinata asintió con la cabeza y bajaron al suelo (Estaban saltando de rama en rama) Sasuke comenzó a preparar la tienda, mientras Hinata buscaba leña para una fogata, estaba a punto de sacar sus instrumentos para encender el fuego, cuando Sasuke hiso una pequeña bola de fuego de su boca y encendió la fogata sorprendiendo a Hinata.

**-Gra-gracias…-** dijo con un poco de vergüenza. Comenzó a sacar la comida, para calentarla con el fuego. Finalmente ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

**-listo-** Hinata tenía la comida lista, Sasuke tenía la tienda lista. Se sonrieron cuando volvieron a verse.

Sasuke se acercó a la fogata, sentándose frente a Hinata, ésta le sirvió comida y cenaron en silencio.

_**-vaya que sabe cocinar…-**_pensó Sasuke. Después de cenar, pensaron que la tienda sería muy incómodo para ambos.-** yo dormiré fuera- **dijo sorprendiendo a Hinata. Había muchos insectos y Hinata sabía que sería molesto. Pero no dijo nada.

Eran las 10 de la noche y Sasuke no podía dormir. **-¡maldita sea!-**dijo después de dar mil vueltas para espantar a los insectos. Hinata escuchó y levantó un poco la mirada, calculó que ambos podían dormir dentro de la tienda, un poco ajustados pero, ella consideraba el descanso como algo importante. Sacó su cabeza de la tienda y pudo divisar a Sasuke sentado moviendo los brazos sobre toda su espalda para aliviar las molestas picadas.

**-creo que hay suficiente… suficiente espacio aquí dentro, Uchiha-san-** dijo tratando de no reír.

**-¿en serio?-** preguntó incrédulo. Hinata asintió y abrió la tienda para dejarlo entrar. Cuando Sasuke se acostó notaron que sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca. Hinata se sonrojó porque hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que Sasuke no llevaba puesta su camisa, solo su pantalón. Sasuke notó la incomodidad de Hinata y pretendió salir, pero Hinata lo detuvo.

**-Uchiha-san… no soy tan delicada-** le susurró con un poco de nostalgia en la voz. Odiaba cuando la gente pensaba que por ser de una familia importante ella sería delicada y soberbia. Sasuke notó el tono que usó Hinata, en parte comprendía lo que es ser heredero principal de un clan, recodaba a Itachi. regresó junto a ella y dandole la espalda ambos durmieron.

*.*.*

Gracias por entrar y si creen que me merezco un comentario… obvien el hecho de que está demasiado corto… muchas gracias

¡Cuídense y nos leemos en la próxima entrada!


	3. Martes, segundo día de misión

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-san.

¡Hola! Bueno aquí vengo con todos los poderes a subir una nueva entrada. El pasado capitulo sé que estuvo ridículamente corto, pido disculpas por eso xD

Agradezco los comentarios, de verdad los tomo en cuenta n.n a los que me pedían capítulos más largos, temo decirles que no podré hacer nada al respecto ya que tengo muy avanzado y no puedo cambiar o modificar el contenido de cada cap.

Muchísimas gracias a:

**insipi**

**biankis Uchiha **

**Rociio Uzumaki**

**Layill**

**Rukia-CC**

*.*.*

**Martes, segundo día de misión.**

Martes, 5:30am

Sasuke abría los ojos pesadamente. Durmiendo con más espacio a du alrededor de lo que debería. Buscó a Hinata y la encontró dormida sobre su pecho y abrazándolo de la cintura. Se sonrojó sonriendo, no sabía por qué pero desde la noche anterior, deseaba acercarse a Hinata, deseaba abrazarla por la espalda, con la excusa de asegurarle comodidad. Le gustaba sentir a Hinata tan cerca de él, tan natural con él, esperó que el tiempo pasara para ver la reacción de Hinata cuando se despertara. Sin darse cuenta cómo, comenzó a peinar el largo cabello de la muchacha, quien dormía de lo lindo. Sasuke rozó accidentalmente la oreja de Hinata, que por reflejo hundió la cabeza y aruñó un poco el torso de Sasuke. Su oreja era muy sensible. Sasuke sonrió orgulloso, sabía que Hinata era tímida, le gustaba que Hinata fuera tímida, y le gustaba más ver cómo sus más primitivos reflejos no podían ocultarse ahora. Hinata se despertó de golpe, pero no quería levantarse, se acomodó en el pecho de Sasuke abrazándolo más fuerte, Sasuke, ansioso por ver la reacción de Hinata solo se aclaró la garganta haciéndole caer en la realidad. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Sasuke quien tenía una mirada se sorpresa fingida. Hinata se levantó quedando sentada y salió volando de la tienda. Sasuke no pudo evitar reír.

Afuera, Hinata pensaba:-_**¿Qué he hecho? ¿Acaso no puedes controlarte, Hinata? No, yo estaba dormida, no fue intencional, no, no lo fue-**_se convencía a sí misma. Llegó a un pequeño río que estaba cerca, se bañó y regresó con el cabello aún húmedo. Sasuke la miró sorprendido, ¿Cuándo se había bañado? Hinata le dijo:-** acá cerca hay... hay un río, y... y... etto, puede bañarse... supongo-** le sugirió sin mirarle a la cara, ella moría de la vergüenza.

**-no puedo dejarte sola, Hinata. No vuelvas a irte sin decirme hacia dónde. Recuerda que ésa es mi misión-** le recalcó serio. Hinata se sorprendió de escuchar a alguien con tanta determinación.

**-lo-lo siento, U-Uchiha-san-**le contestó nerviosa. Sasuke tomó la mochila y caminó por el mismo camino del que Hinata venía, Hinata se limitó a seguirlo. Hinata notó cómo Sasuke se sacaba la camisa y los pantalones para entrar al río. Se sonrojó de una manera no natural, y rápidamente pensó en algo para distraerse. Sacó lo que llevaba en su mochila y comenzó a leer los pergaminos poniéndolos frente su cara, para así no ver a Sasuke.

**-**_**rara... mil veces rara-**_pensó Sasuke después de ver a Hinata con el papel frente a ella, esperaba que no dejara de verlo, así como Karin, así como Sakura, así como todas. Hinata se asustó cuando sintió agua caer sobre el papel que estaba leyendo. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con el cabello de Sasuke sacudiéndose.-** vámonos. -** dijo y comenzaron a saltar de rama en rama.

Este día debían llegar a Suna, el camino como siempre en silencio. Cuando llegaron al principio de la arena, Hinata habló:

**-¿U-Uchiha-san?- **el aludido sólo volvió la mirada-** yo... etto... yo siento lo de esta mañana... No era mi intención... incomodarlo.**

**-no lo hiciste-** le cortó Sasuke. Hinata se alivió un poco. Asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a correr. Al llegar a las entradas de Suna, se identificaron y se les escoltó hasta la Torre de Suna. Encontrándose con Gaara.

**-¡Gaara-kun!-** se alegró Hinata al verlo, éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

**-Hola, Hinata-**le contestó acercándose para abrazarla. Hinata correspondió sorprendida por la acción del pelirrojo. **-me alegra mucho verte. **

**-lo-lo mismo digo, Gaara-kun-** respondió sonrojada. -**¿y Matsuri-san?-** preguntó después de no verla. Gaara hiso una mueca y le respondió:

**-ella, supongo que está en su casa. Ya no estamos comprometidos.-** Hinata se sintió mal, no sabía que las cosas hubieran cambiado.

**-lo siento... Gaara-kun-** dijo bajando la mirada.

**-descuida, fue lo mejor-** trató de animarla. Gaara noto lo cambiada que estaba Hinata, era hermosa, ella siempre fue especial para él. Pero ahora la veía no sólo como una gran persona, sino como una gran mujer. **- ¿Cómo vas con el amor?-** preguntó dudoso sobresaltando a Hinata. Sasuke también se asombró por la directa pregunta del pelirrojo, pero sabía cómo disimularlo, internamente moría por escuchar la respuesta de Hinata.

**-**_**"¿Cómo vas en el amor?"-**_arremedó Sasuke mentalmente. -_** Idiota... ¿Quién se cree que es? Que puede andar por el mundo preguntándole a la gente por el amor-**_ reclamaba Sasuke.

**-bu-bueno... yo... no tengo a nadie, en ese... ese sentido-** respondió nerviosa por la pregunta. Eso sorprendió a Sasuke, pero más que todo noto la alegría en el rostro de Gaara.

**-bueno, será mejor que los lleve a lo que será su casa durante su estadía acá. -** dijo saliendo de la oficina. Llegaron a un gran edificio color arena, en una linda colonia de Suna, quedaba cerca del hospital. Subieron al tercer y último piso. -** bien, aquí es. Acomódense y nos vemos mañana en el hospital. **

**-Hmp-** respondió Sasuke entrando al departamento. Notó que Hinata no le seguía, así que se escondió tras el pasillo, para escuchar lo que estaban hablando. 

**-¿...te gustaría, Hinata?-** alcanzó a escuchar que decía Gaara.

**-no-no estoy muy segura... Gaara-kun. En realidad nunca...nunca he pensado en eso-**le respondió claramente nerviosa. Sasuke se molestaba por la supuesta propuesta de Gaara. ¿Pero qué le importaba a él al fin y al cabo? Hinata no estaba interesada el él, ni Sasuke en ella... ¿cierto?

**-**_**cierto.-**_pensó. Y entró a su habitación. Desde ahí ya no podría escuchar nada. Ordenó su ropa y se recostó en la cama, se sentía irritado, molesto, pero no sabía por qué se sentía amargado e impaciente, pasaron las horas y el enfado, la incomodidad y todo lo que sentía no se iba. Escuchó que tocaban su puerta y se levantó rápidamente a abrir. Era Hinata.- **¿Qué sucede?-**preguntó molesto. Asustó a Hinata, que solo bajo la mirada-_**¡idiota! La asustaste, tu como siempre se estúpido cuando no debes-**_ se reprendía internamente.

**-bueno... yo... etto... quería saber si... quiere cenar-** le preguntó aún sin verle la cara.

**-Gracias, Hinata. -** dije más tranquilo, ella levanto la mirada y le sonrió, pero Sasuke notó que esta vez... no era completamente sincera, era una temerosa sonrisa. Eso no le gustó. Caminó con ella hasta la cocina. Ella le sirvió la cena con un poco de té. Comieron el silencio hasta el final que Sasuke trató de arreglar las cosas:_**-ahora di algo que la haga sentir bien, ¡alágala idiota!**_** La comida estuvo deliciosa, Hinata. Gracias- ** Hinata levantó la mirada y se encontró con Sasuke, sonriendo un poco, pero de verdad. Eso le animó.

**-Me alegra que le guste, Uchiha-san-** le contesto con una sonrisa sincera de las cuales Sasuke sabía que de pocas personas podía recibir.

**-vaya... no tartamudeaste-** se burló. Ambos rieron bajito. Después de un largo silencio, Sasuke no le quitaba los ojos de encima y Hinata por primera vez no apartaba la vista de los oscuros ojos de Sasuke. Sasuke se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana del apartamento. Hinata por su parte ordeno la cocina y lavo los platos. **-Buenas noches, Hinata.-**le dijo elevando un poco la voz.

**-Buenas noches, Uchiha-san-** le contestó desde la cocina. Ambos quedaron congelados en ese momento, parecían pareja... 

_-__**¿Qué no daría por tener una vida así...?-**_ pensaba Sasuke mientras ponía sus manos atrás en su nuca, recostado en la cama. -_**¿Qué no daría ella para que no lo fuera...? Ella no lo quiere... yo tampoco.-**_ se decía a sí mismo, aunque recién lo consideraba perfecto.

_**-... Uchiha-san y yo... parecíamos pareja-**_ pensaba Hinata mientras terminaba de ordenar la cocina.-_** Tranquila, Hinata... no te enamorarás esta vez... ya no.**_

_Parecían pareja...querían ser pareja. _

*.*.*

Muchas gracias por leer! Agradezco de antemano sus comentarios n.n

Cuídense y nos leemos en la contii!


	4. Miércoles,tercer día de misión

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien n.n bueno acá les traigo la continuación de Herencia más Ambiente igual Amor xD Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se molestaron en regalarme un review.

Muchas gracias a:

**Fe-chan-12 **

**Insidipi **

**Hinatauchiha82**

**Rukia-CC**

**Sorahime chan**

**Layill**

***.*.***

**Miércoles, tercer día de misión.**

Miércoles, 7:00am

**-¿Estás lista, Hinata?-** le preguntaba Sasuke tocando la puerta de su habitación. Ya era hora de llegar al hospital.

**-ya casi, Uchiha-san-** se escuchó desde dentro de la habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta, Sasuke quedó anonado por Hinata, quien no llevaba su ropa holgada de siempre, sino el uniforme de doctora, una falda alta blanca que marcaba su cintura bajo una linda chaqueta blanca. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola alta, dejando solo el cepillo en su cara. **- vámonos. -** dijo nerviosa por la acosadora mirada de Sasuke y salieron del apartamento.

Al llegar al hospital se encontraron con Gaara. Quien no disimuló su sorpresa al ver así a Hinata

**-Hinata... te ves hermosa-** le dijo viéndola de pies a cabeza. Hinata se puso muy nerviosa, Sasuke de nuevo sentía esa presión en el pecho, sentía que automáticamente, el fuego se acumulaba en su garganta, pidiendo, exigiendo salir y consumir a cualquiera que tuviera en frente, que en este caso era Gaara.

**-Entremos ya, Hinata-** dijo Sasuke serio. Hinata asintió y entraron al hospital, caminaron hasta el pasillo donde estaban esperando, todos los lisiados de guerra, la mayoría de ellos era personas adultas. Hinata entró al consultorio, Sasuke pretendía entrar cuando Gaara le dio una mirada reprobatoria.-** es mi deber acompañarla en todo lugar.-** le dijo con desdén. **-sin ex - cep- ción-** aclaró.

**-...- **Gaara solo levanto una ceja, Hinata habló:

**-Es... es cierto, Gaara-kun, Uchiha-san debe ir conmigo a todas partes.-** le contestó tranquila con intención de calmar la tensión entre ellos dos. Finalmente Sasuke entró al consultorio.

**-Hinata...-** le llamó Gaara. Hinata salió del consultorio.- **¿Lo pensaste?- **preguntó nervioso, Sasuke se quedó junto a la puerta, escuchaba todo desde atrás de la pared. Hinata no sabía qué contestar.

**-**_**no puedo decirle que sí... Gaara-kun ha sido muy bueno conmigo, pero no se merece que lo engañe-**_pensó después de recordar lo que Gaara le había pedido la tarde anterior "Me gustaría que te quedaras en... la aldea, y no lo sé... comenzar algo serio... juntos, Hinata. ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo? ¿Te gustaría, Hinata?"-** yo... no... No estoy lista para casarme, Gaara-kun. Lo siento.**

**-descuida, quizás lo estés después. ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar... conmigo?-** le preguntó nervioso y esperanzado. Hinata se sentía acorralada, no quería darle falsas esperanzas a Gaara, pero no le gustaba rechazarlo.

**-creo...creo que debo pensar en... en... en lo que quiero primero... Gaara-kun-** le contestó nerviosa. Sasuke por su parte se sentía molesto, con rabia para con Gaara. Sasuke se consideraba un gran Uchiha, y como un Uchiha no debe expresar sus sentimientos, por pequeños e inocentes que fueran, Gaara por el contrario, había cambiado, ahora se sentía libre de poder hacer y decir lo que quisiera a quien quisiera... Pero eso no era lo más relevante en el cerebro de Sasuke, lo importante, lo trascendental era que esa persona a la cual Gaara le estaba diciendo sus sentimientos era Hinata. Con el poco tiempo que llevaba cerca de Hinata, estaba seguro que era una gran mujer, y que por eso pocos, realmente pocos hombres la merecen, y Gaara no es uno de ellos. Prefirió dejar de pensar en eso. A él no le importaba nada de la vida de Hinata fuera del contexto de la misión. Se sentó en la silla del paciente masajeándose las sienes.

Gaara por su parte insistía en que Hinata saliera con él. Hinata buscaba la forma más amable de decirle que no podía, no quería engañarlo.

**-¿Estás con Sasuke?-** preguntó con enojo Gaara.

-**N-no-** contestó sonrojada Hinata. ¿Ella y Sasuke? Pensar en eso la ponía nerviosa, en ese momento pensó en Sasuke de esa manera, la _adorable _escena de anoche, donde parecían una pareja... -_**¿Cómo sería amar a Uchiha-san...? Uchiha-san...-**_ suspiró mentalmente, reconocía que Sasuke tenía un temperamento difícil de manejar, pero ayer... ésa inocente y espontanea escena la traía en las nubes desde que despertó recordándolo. Pero sabía que no debía creer en imposibles, ya no.

**-pues no es lo que parece-** le dijo más enojado aún, sacando a Hinata de su ensueño-** Hinata, solo debías decirme la verdad, no juegues conmigo. Nunca pensé que fueras... así, Hinata-** le terminó diciendo, Hinata no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ella nunca tuvo la intención de lastimar a Gaara, antes de que ella dijera algo, Gaara ya no estaba con ella.

Entró al consultorio y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Quería llorar, nadie le había hablado así en su vida. Sasuke notó que Hinata estaba a punto de llorar y se levantó de golpe, Hinata al ver que no estaba sola, abrazó a Sasuke. Éste se sorprendió por la acción de Hinata, pero se sentía endemoniadamente bien abrazar su cálido cuerpo. Hinata sólo dejó salir un par de lágrimas. Sasuke solo acariciaba su espalda tratando de consolarla. Cuando Hinata se separó de Sasuke solo le dijo:

**-Gracias por estar aquí, Uchiha-san-** mientras le hacía un cariño en la mejilla. Sasuke se sorprendió de la sensación que le causó su contacto, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, se sentía poseído por la caricia de Hinata, temiendo decir una estupidez, no dijo palabra alguna.

Los pacientes fueron entrando uno a uno, Hinata no tardaba mucho en reactivar los puntos de Chakra. Muchos podían regresar a su labor de ninjas si quisieran, gracias a Hinata. Sasuke solo observaba a Hinata hacer su trabajo, se interponía de vez en cuando entre uno de los hombre que querían cogerle la mano a Hinata, los que intentaban preguntarle cosas que no tenía que ver con su tratamiento, sino de su vida personal, le comenzaba a gustar la misión, debía correr a todos los hombres que se acercasen a Hinata sin tener que parecer celoso. Al final del día, 5 de la tarde, se había atendido a 24 hombres como mínimo, Hinata estaba agotada, cuando Sasuke entró de regreso al consultorio la encontró dormida sobre el escritorio, no pensó dos veces en cargarla y desaparecer del hospital. Ya en el apartamento, llevó a Hinata a su habitación, la recostó en la cama y se marchó a la suya.

Eran las 9 de la noche y Hinata despertaba cansada, más cansada de lo que debería. Se asustó de ver todo oscuro, creyó haberse quedado en el consultorio, pero borró la idea cuando se sintió recostada en la cama. Le dolía la parte del esternón, pero internamente (es decir el esófago o la boca del estómago... Es el dolorcito que te da cuando pasas todo el día sin comer, siquiera un pan viejo. Cada país le llama de forma diferente :3), intentó calmar el ardor haciendo fricción con su mano, pero el dolor no se iba, se levantó y pensó que algo de comer le haría bien.

Entró al baño y se lavó la cara para despertarse completamente. Salió de su habitación y encontró las luces encendidas de la cocina, caminó lo más callado de pudo y se asomó por el filo de la puerta, encontró a Sasuke sentado en un banco frente a la cocina esperando que una tetera hiciera el pitido de aviso. A Hinata se le rompió el corazón cuando Sasuke sacó de la alacena de arriba un paquete de ramen instantáneo. Antes de que Sasuke le quitara el protector plástico Hinata le detuvo la mano, Sasuke se asombró de que Hinata estuviera despierta.

**-cocinaré...-** le dijo sonriéndole... Sasuke sólo asintió sonriendo un poco. Hinata sacó las cosas del refrigerador, la carne, el arroz y preparó té. Sasuke se asombró de la rapidez de la Hyuga. Hinata estaba muy concentrada en preparar la cena, ya que no percibió su examinadora mirada durante el proceso, al terminar, sirvió la sopa, el arroz y el té al centro de la mesa. Sasuke se sentía avergonzado, sabía que Hinata era una gran mujer y con el pasar del tiempo, las cosas que sucedían sólo le reforzaban la idea. -** Coma... Uchiha-san-** pidió susurrando sin mirar a Sasuke.

**-bien-** le contestó serio y comenzó a servirse en su plato. Él sabía que deseaba que Hinata cocinara, pero no era capaz de despertarla de su descanso. Pero fue un milagro que Hinata se despertara justo cuando también él tenía hambre. Comieron el silencio hasta que Sasuke intentó servirse un poco de té, lo pensó bien antes de hacerlo, Hinata no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Sasuke dudó un poco pero intentó. El té rebalsó de la pequeña taza, pero por intentar remediarlo, botó la taza mojando toda la mesa, Hinata se levantó y tomo un trapo, se acercó a Sasuke y limpió todo el té derramado, cambió la taza por una limpia y le sirvió té, como debería. Sasuke solo entornó los ojos y le susurró:-** Hinata... lo siento, nunca he sido bueno con estas cosas... **

**-no se preocupe, Uchiha-san... siempre estaré aquí, sólo pídamelo-** le contestó tímida. Sasuke analizó lo que acababa de escuchar de parte de Hinata.

-_**"Siempre estaré aquí..." Hinata siempre conmigo-**_ pensó sorprendido y Hinata lo notó en Sasuke.

**-qui-quiero decir que... yo... bueno... me refiero... me refiero a la misión. Sí, la misión... Durante la misión... yo... yo siempre estaré aquí... sí a eso me refiero-** se defendió nerviosa frente a Sasuke. Quien se limitó a sonreír de lado, empezaba a entender a Hinata, ahora que lo pensaba bien, Hinata ya no tartamudeaba con él, solamente cuando algo la ponía nerviosa. Terminó de tomar el té que Hinata le había servido y le dijo:

**-entiendo... Gracias, Hinata, la cena estuvo perfecta- ** se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, antes de salir del umbral de la cocina volvió la mirada y encontró a Hinata ordenando todo, como ayer. Sasuke no le ayudaba en nada.-_** ella te hiso la cena y tu como todo un perro solo comes... ¡Ayúdala, imbécil!-**_ se acercó de regreso a Hinata y comenzó a tomar los platos que habían usado, los llevó al pequeño lavadero de metal que estaba junto a la cocina y comenzó... a intentar lavarlos.

Hinata se alegró al ver a Sasuke en la cocina ayudándola. Al terminar Hinata le dijo:

**-Gracias por ayudarme, Uchiha-san, buenas noches-** Sasuke le miró y le sonrió, esta vez de verdad, Sasuke quería sonreírle. Hinata se sentía hipnotizada por la sonrisa de Sasuke, no dejaba de verlo-** Gracias por todo, Uchiha-san, gracias por...cuidarme -**

**-para eso estoy, Hinata-chan-** le dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Hinata se alegró porque Sasuke le mostrase aunque sea un poco de cariño. **-Buenas noches-** ambos entraron a sus habitaciones.

*.*.*

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Cuídense y nos leemos en la continuación!

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	5. Jueves, cuarto día de misión

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san

Hola, espero que se encuentren muy bien, yo estoy bien acá subiendo la quinta entrada de Herencia más Ambiente igual Amor, muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron el capitulo anterior!

**Airi-Hyuga**

**Sorahime chan**

**Layill: **Gracias por comentar todos mis capítulos! Me alegra que sigas mi

sé que a esta hora está de más aclararlo, pero caí en la cuenta que nunca lo puse :3

(aclaraciones de la autora)

narración

**-dialogo**

**_-pensamiento "recordando una cita dicha por otro personaje con anterioridad"_**

*.*.*

**Jueves, cuarto día de misión**

Jueves, 7:30am  
>Hinata se levantaba de su cama, aún con el uniforme puesto, la noche anterior se sentía cansada, y prefirió no perder el tiempo cambiándose, cuando vio el reloj de la mesita, se dio cuenta que era muy tarde, salió de golpe de la habitación y entró a la de Sasuke sin tocar, estaba enojada... ¿Cómo se había quedado dormida?<p>

**-¿Uchiha-san?-** le llamaba, pero Sasuke no reaccionaba.-** Uchiha-san... ¡Uchiha-san!-**elevó un poco la voz, ahora forcejeando con los hombros de Sasuke. Este se despertó y haló a Hinata para que quedara recostada en su pecho. -**¡Uchiha-san!-** le reprendió sorprendida y avergonzada.

**-¿Qué... Sucede, Hinata?-** preguntó ahora más consciente Sasuke.

**-Uchiha-san... ¿Por qué no me despertó?-** preguntó suplicando.

**- Tsk. Ayer pedí que comenzaras a las 10 de la mañana-** dijo mientras tronaba su cuello. **- estabas tan cansada que tuve que traerte cargada.**

**-¿cargada?-** preguntó asombrada Hinata. **-... bueno... gracias Uchiha-san-** le dijo para intentar levantarse.

**-Gracias por la cena...-** susurró Sasuke más dormido que despierto.  
>Pero antes de que hiciera cualquier intento de separarse se escuchó que abrían la puerta del apartamento, ambos se sobresaltaron, Hinata se levantó lentamente, pero tomó la mano de Sasuke. Sasuke por su parte activo su sharingan y se dio cuenta que era Gaara, que se acercaba a su habitación. Pasó a Hinata atrás de su espalda sorprendiéndola.<p>

**-Sígueme la corriente-** le susurró antes de ver a Gaara entrar y encontrarlos a ellos dos muy abrazados.

**-¿Y aun así lo negaste?-** preguntó Gaara a Hinata, quien solo bajó la mirada.

**-¿Qué buscas aquí?-** preguntó autoritario Sasuke. Gaara se incomodó por la escena y contestó:

**-sólo vine a informarles que ahora termina su misión, sólo faltan 5 pacientes, después de eso, pueden marcharse.**

**-bien-** dijo Sasuke, Gaara salió y se quedaron solos otra vez.- **¿Qué es lo que negaste?-** preguntó Sasuke que no entendía nada.

**-Gaara-kun... él... cree que... usted y yo, somos pareja...-**Sasuke se sorprendió.

-_**¿Por qué Hinata no lo negó? ¿Por qué dejó que el idiota de Gaara se fuera pensando eso? ¿Será que Hinata si le gustaría que yo...? No. No. Maldito Gaara, sino fuera el Kasekage hace mucho tiempo hubiera estampado su extraña cara en la pared-**_ Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido del enojo, estaba enojado con Gaara, porque ya era comprobado que quería tener algo con Hinata, algo serio.

Hinata notó la incomodidad de Sasuke, creyó que para él, eso no podría suceder-** Pe-pero fue porque él no me... no me dejó hablar... yo no hubiera per-permitido que creyera eso. **

**-**_**eso lo explica todo... **_**terminemos esta misión ya, Hinata-** dijo cortante para cambiar de tema. Le molestó que Hinata dijera tan certeramente que no le gustaría tener algún amorío con él. Llegaron al hospital y terminaron de atender a los pacientes. Al salir del hospital, Hinata pensaba despedirse de Gaara, pero Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca y le dijo: -**No vayas, Hinata. No creo que sea lo prudente ahora.-**Hinata sabía a lo que se refería, asintió con la cabeza y dejó como recado a la secretaria que ellos ya se iban.

**-podemos irnos, Uchiha-san- **le pidió la ojiperla. Sasuke asintió y salieron rápidamente de Suna.  
>Durante el viaje, las únicas conversaciones que mantenían eran a la hora de comer y continuar.<br>Hinata quien hace un par de años le confeso su amor a Naruto, volvía a sentir el extraño dolor que sintió cuando Naruto no le correspondió. Pero en su mente divagaban frases como:

**-**_**Sasuke no me ve como una mujer... quizá solo soy otra más-**_ aunque ella creía que no tenía sentimientos por el último de los Uchiha, no podía evitar sentirse lastimada cada que recordaba la indiferencia y casi desagrado de Sasuke cuando le comentó que Gaara los creía pareja. _**-¿Cómo llegué a pensar que Uchiha-san se fijaría, aunque sea un poco, en mí?**_

-_**¿Qué he hecho?-**_ se preguntaba por su parte Sasuke- _**Ya ni si quiera me sonríe... ¿Dime qué te hice, Hinata? ¿Qué me hiciste? que me haces estar pendiente de todo lo que haces... o dejas de hacer-**_ Sasuke se reprendía internamente por no ser expresivo, por no ser sincero, por mentirle a la persona más especial que había tenido-_**¿Por qué tú no puedes ser como Gaara que le dijo todo de una vez? ¿Ah, grande tu ego no, Sasuke? ¡Mierda! Ahora cada vez que me dirige la palabra es por la misión... nada más. ¿Qué es eso...? Son... ninjas del sonido... ¿Qué quieren esta vez?-**_ pensaba con molestia.

_**-Uchiha-san lo ha notado... son 5 ninjas en total... ¿U**_**-Uchiha-san?-** le llamó Hinata, éste sólo le miró-** creo... creo que... algunos ninjas nos...Nos persiguen... **

**-lo sé.-** le contestó frío. -_** así que Hinata los percibió también... **_

Los 5 ninjas del sonido se hicieron presentes, rodeándolos. Hinata activó s Byakugan, pero Sasuke la colocó a su espalda, para protegerla. Uno de los ninjas se lanzó a atacar a Sasuke, quien rápidamente usó su sharingan para dejarlo atrapado un tiempo. Los demás se sorprendieron que el primer ninja hubiera caído sin siquiera ser tocado por Sasuke, éste al ver su distracción aprovechó atacar a otros dos con serpientes que salían de sus mangas. Pero no fue fácil alcanzar a loa ninjas, lo que hiso que otro atacara por el costado, Sasuke no podía usar sus brazos, Hinata se interpuso y detuvo al cuarto ninja, peor ninguno se dio cuenta que el quinto venía por el otro costado de Sasuke, hiriéndolo con un Kunai a la altura de la cadera. Hinata se sobresaltó al escuchar el quejido de Sasuke, se apresuró a dejar incapacitado al cuarto ninja, y rápidamente tomó pelea con el quinto, Sasuke terminó de matar a los dos que tenían sus serpientes, pero se desplomó al sentir el punzante dolor del Kunai dentro de su cuerpo. Hinata acabó con el sujeto, propinándole el jutsu 64 golpes, que Neji con mucho esfuerzo le había enseñado. Se acercó preocupada a Sasuke que permanecía en el suelo, callado aguantando el dolor. Hinata notó que el Kunai todavía seguía dentro del abdomen de Sasuke, lo recostó de manera de no hacer contacto el Kunai con el suelo, y mojó unas vendas, activó el chakra verde en su mano izquierda, y con la otra comenzó a extraer el Kunai, mientras intentaba curar la hemorragia, Sasuke cayó inconsciente, había perdido mucha sangre, Hinata se sobresaltó y apresuró su paso.

4:00pm

Sasuke yacía recostado dentro de la tienda de acampar, se despertaba pesadamente. Hinata entró y se encontró con la mirada de Sasuke, ella le sonrió. Se acercó a él, el poco espacio que tenían le hacía difícil no rozar el torso desnudo de Sasuke, Hinata se acercó y le acarició el rostro, Sasuke se sorprendió de la acción de la muchacha, sentía que lo hacía con una gran delicadeza, le acariciaba con gran ternura.

**-ya no tiene... fiebre-** susurró Hinata, deslizó su mano por el cuello de Sasuke, hasta llegar a la herida. Sasuke sentía que de un momento a otro, se desmayaría, pero del enorme grupo de emociones que sentía cuando la mano de Hinata recorría todo su cuerpo. Trago grueso. -** Tengo que cambiar el vendaje-** susurró quitando las vendas que cubrían sólo la herida de Sasuke, después comenzó a curar, de nuevo, con su mano izquierda la herida, esta vez la cerró por completo. Colocó el nuevo trozo de venda, empapada en agua fría para aliviar el posible dolor, Sasuke se tensó al sentir el frío tocar su, hasta ahora, caliente cuerpo. -**Me tenía preocupada, Uchiha-san... **

**-hmp...-** se atrevió a decir como respuesta. -** creo que no hice bien mi misión. -** dijo con los ojos cerrados.

**-me ha cuidado de todo cuanto ha podido, Uchiha-san... -** dijo antes de salir de la tienda.

**-Gracias... Hinata-chan-** susurró sólo para él.

La noche pasó rápido y Hinata no había dormido durante toda la noche, Sasuke, en cambio, la debilidad lo forzó a quedar dormido.

*.*.*

Ridículamente corto, lo repito. Gracias por leer y gracias de antemano por sus comentarios!


	6. Viernes, último día de misión

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto-san

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, supongo que han de preguntarse ¿Qué rayos hace Lorss actualizando tan rápido? Bueno la respuesta es porque no me encuentro bien T.T sip leyeron bien no me encuentro nada bien porque… se los diré al final del cap xD

Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron la entrada anterior:

**eLisa **

**insipidi **

Narración

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

**-dialogo**

_**-pensamiento "recordando frase dicha por otro personaje con anterioridad"**_

*.*.*.*

**Viernes, quinto y último día de misión**

Viernes, 8:10am

Sasuke se _despertaba_ por la mañana intentando levantarse, pero un pequeño dolor bajo el vendaje lo hiso regresar al suelo. Sólo se necesitó un pequeño quejido para hacer que Hinata entrara alarmada.

**-U-Uchiha-san... ¿Qué sucede?-** _le preguntó preocupada._

**-Na-nada Hinata... ¿Qué haces... así?-** _le preguntó nervioso al ver a la de ojos perla sólo con su ropa interior. Ella se sobresaltó y le sonrió de manera muy sensual._

**-¿No lo recuerda? U-chi-ha-** _le susurró en el oído. Sasuke estaba más que congelado, ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos para que Hinata se encontrara así? Hinata se sentó en el torso de Sasuke y comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Sasuke, éste por su parte acababa de reaccionar cuando sintió la opresión de los labios de Hinata contra su cuello._

**-mm... Hinata... ¿Qué me... hiciste?-** _preguntaba con dificultad por el golpe de emociones que sentía cuando Hinata acariciaba todo su cuerpo... como nadie lo había hecho._

**-yo no hice nada...-** _le susurraba sensualmente mientras seguía besando su cuello_-** tú me hiciste de todo...- **

**-¿...todo? -** _se preguntó más a sí mismo que a Hinata. Sasuke disfrutaba de lo lindo la actitud de Hinata, sonrió aunque no recordara lo que había pasado entre ellos, quería repetirlo_.-** ¿Lo quieres de nuevo?**

**-sí, todo de nuevo-** _le dijo cuando finalmente besó sus labios y Sasuke comenzaba a quitarle el __brasier__ a Hinata quien halaba a Sasuke para que quedara sentado y así poder acariciar su espalda_.

**-Hinata... Hinata... Hinata... ¡Hinata!-** gritaba Sasuke aún dormido. Hinata entró totalmente asustada, creía que algo malo le ocurría pero solo lo encontró sudando y moviendo bruscamente la cabeza. Trató de despertarlo, pero Sasuke le golpeó con una mano así que intentó calmar sus brazos y colocó una venda húmeda en la frente del dormido, para aliviar lo que ella creía era fiebre. Al sentir el frío contacto, Sasuke se despertó de golpe respirando entrecortadamente. Se encontró con Hinata en un rincón de la pequeña tienda, algo asustada-** todo... ¿fue un sueño?**

**-...-** Hinata no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de Sasuke.

**-**_**¿Cómo esperabas que ella... contigo...? No puede ser, me volveré loco si esto no mejora...-**_pensaba mientras se recostaba y se cubría el rostro con las manos...-** lo siento, Hinata... no quise preocuparte... **

**-no tiene porqué disculparse, Uchiha-san...-** le contestó Hinata más tranquila, se acercó a Sasuke y le quitó delicadamente las manos del rostro, le sonrió y le acarició la cara, de manera que a su paso cerró los ojos de Sasuke, le colocó la venda húmeda y salió de la tienda.

Para las 10 de la mañana, Sasuke se sentía mucho mejor... comenzaron a saltar de rama en rama hasta divisar las entradas de Konoha.

12:00md

Llegaron a la aldea y entregaron el reporte a Tsunade-sama, quien notó que ambos venían sin más conexión que cuando marcharon.

_**-Debo saber si algo cambio durante la misión-**_pensó para después preguntar- **¿Tuvieron problemas por ser su primera misión juntos, Hinata?- **Hinata tardó un momento en contestar.

_**-¿Hemos tenido problemas? …**_**No... Tsunade-sama-** contestó después de pensarlo bien. Su tardanza molestó a Sasuke.

-_**¿Por qué le contó tanto responder a eso?... No tuvimos problemas... ¿o sí?-**_ pensó mientras miraba de reojo a Hinata.

**-¿Cómo les fue con el Kasekage?-** preguntó Tsunade, quien notó la incomodidad de Hinata al mencionarlo-** ¿Sucedió algo malo, Hinata?**

**-N-no, Tsunade-sama, no-**contestó nerviosa.

**-bien entonces, Hinata, puedes retirarte. Sasuke, necesito hablar contigo un poco más.-** dijo y Hinata salió después de despedirse:

**-Hai, Tsunade-sama.-** miró a Sasuke quien no le miraba-** Adiós... Uchiha-san-** después salió sin esperar respuesta de parte del aludido.

**-Sasuke... ¿Qué sucedió con el Kasekage? Dime la verdad... no importa cuál sea-** pidió con seriedad. Sasuke no tuvo otra opción más que contarle todo.

**-... No sé por qué Hinata no quiso contarle. -** finalizó con desinterés el joven.

**-Hinata es una chica muy tímida, Sasuke, ¿no lo notaste?-**le preguntó entornando los ojos, las timidez de Hinata era muy obvia.

**-Hmp-** respondió Sasuke. Sabía que Tsunade tenía razón. Pero mientras recordó cuando Gaara entró a su habitación y Hinata le contó lo que pasaba... exteriormente él no se mostró a gusto con la idea de ser pareja...recordó cómo cambio el ánimo de Hinata y trató de remediar el malentendido, diciendo que eso no podía pasar-_** ...y tú no le respondiste... ella lo comprendió mal...-**_ pensó-_** ¡Eso es lo que hice! ¡Por eso es que ella... se... se alejó de mí!-**_ analizaba con pesar-_** ¿**_**Puedo irme ya, Tsunade?-** pidió indiferente.

-**creo que sí.-** le contestó con una sonrisa a medias y el joven salió de la Torre.

*.*.*

_Dicen que una mentira repetida adecuadamente mil veces... se convierte en una verdad._

Mientras Sasuke caminaba por la aldea, esa idea no le salía de la cabeza.

_**-¿Pero... por qué lo tomó así? Quiero decir... no es que ella sienta algo por mí... ¿o s...?-**_pensó deteniendo su paso. Hinata no podía enamorarse de él.-_** Ella no se fijaría en mí... -**_pensó desanimado-_**...como si me importara-**_ se convencía a sí mismo. Pero muy en el fondo, Sasuke quería que Hinata se fijara en él, quería que Hinata le amara, aunque se lo negara él mismo._**-no me importa. No te importa Sasuke. No te importa lo que ella sienta por ti, porque tú no siente nada por ella. Ella nunca se fijaría en un imbécil como yo... pero todos se fijan en ella, hasta yo. Pero debo dejar de pensar en eso, en Hinata... con ella no tengo esperanza... solo es mi... ¿amiga? ¿Podré ver a Hinata Hyuga como una amiga...? ¿Cuándo por dentro muero por hacerla mía?**_ (salió rima! hahahahaha xD)

Por su parte, Hinata, ya estaba en su habitación, después de saludar a todos lo primero que quería hacer era dormir un poco. Le costó conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de pensar en la manera en cómo Sasuke había reaccionado a la simple idea de que ellos fueran pareja...

_**-le desagradó tanto...-**_pensaba con tristeza. _**-Creo que no estoy para estas cosas-**_ se decía a sí misma-_** quizá nunca encuentre el amor... ni con Naruto-kun... ni con Uchiha-san... ¿Uchiha-san?-**_ se reprendió mentalmente, ella no estaba interesada en él.-_** no lo estoy.-**_ se repetía. -_** no estoy enamorada de Uchiha-san. No estás enamorada de Uchiha-san, Hinata, porque él nunca se enamoraría de ti. Tú no eres nada para él... él sólo es un amigo para ti. **_

Ambos necesitaban sentirse seguros, por eso desplazaban la idea de un posible enamoramiento, por el miedo a no ser correspondidos por el otro.

_**-No puedo creer los tantos problemas que me traje con esta misión... pero se pueden resumir en uno: Hinata Hyuga-**_ pensaba Sasuke antes de dormir en la soledad de su mansión.

_**-¿Por qué si ya aprendí que el amor no es para mí... me enamoré de nuevo?-**_ escuchaba entre sueños Hinata durante la noche.

*.*.*

En la Torre, Tsunade-sama pensaba si dar en gran paso o no... Por lo que Sasuke le contó, Hinata había sido muy dulce y amable con él... pero ¿Sólo eso? Además lo ocurrido con el Kasekage no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, no quería ni pensar si de repente al Kasekage de la arena se le ocurría pedir una esposa de Konoha como mayor alianza, no sabría decirle no. Miró el cielo, creyendo que Mikoto Uchiha y Nadeshiko Hyuga la escuchaban

**-Creo que he hecho cuanto he podido-** dijo al cielo-** ahora ustedes hagan lo demás... **_**mañana recibirán sus cartas...**_

Llamó a un anbu y le encomendó la tarea más emotiva que Tsunade haya recibido.

*.*.*.*

Aja aja! Bueno, ya es uno de los últimos capítulos, muchas gracias por entrar y leer xD desde ya les agradezco si creen me merezco un comentario.

Ahora lo importante, el grano del asunto, la esencia de la vida, el liquido vital… ok ya entendieron xD la razón por la cual al principio de esta entrada, además de la repentina actualización, es porque estoy escribiendo un , fanfic de Death Note, (amo esa pareja), entonces, regresando al tema, es un one-shot, pero quería finalizar con un poco de Lemmon… SI LEYERON BIEN! LORSS POR PRIMERA VEZ EN TODA SU CARRERA DE ESCRITORA AFISIONADA QUIERE PUBLICAR LEMMON!

Ahora… ustedes se preguntarán… ¿Entonces que onda con eso? Pues… es fácil:

¡YO NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR LEMMON!

Se los prometo que no, no, nou… noo! No puedo, simplemente no me fluye, cuando pretendo iniciarlo el cerebro se me pone en modo invernal, se reinicia, se le va la carga… muchas causas son las provocadoras de mi notable incapacidad de escribir este modelo de literatura. Bueno entonces yo, la verdad soy una ignorante, (el primer gran paso para salir de un problema es admitirlo, ¡yay! Ya estoy en camino!), yo he leído algo acerca de Beta- reader…mmm no lo recuerdo ahora, ni siquiera sé lo que es eh? Pero quiero saber si se pueden subir fanfic, en donde hayan participado más de una escritora, me refiero a mi con una patética trayectoria y a otra persona con el disco de platino por escribir lemmon xD

Es en serio.

Bueno el problema aquí es que no comprendo la mecánica, no sé ni de lo que estoy hablando, así que si alguna buena samaritana ó samaritano, se apiada de esta joven… me deje en un comentario qué puedo hacer… o si me pueden ayudar… o mucho mejor… SI QUIEREN PARTICIPAR EN mi fic *.*

Espero que comprendan mi inocencia con respecto a este modo de lit. así que esperaré sus sugerencias y consejos mordiéndome las uñas de lo DESESPERADA que estoy por subir este fic T.T

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer, cuídense y nos leemos en la próxima entrada


	7. Fin de semana, Final confesión

**T.T**

**Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto-san**

**¡Hola! Acá les publico el último capitulo de este corto Fic, muchas gracias a las personas que entraron y leyeron mi trabajo, me alegra recibir correos de notificación. ¡A toda escritora le encanta! **

***.*.*.***

**Fin de semana, Final confesión**

Sábado, 7:00am

Hinata se levantaba pesadamente de su cama, por el insistente llamado a su puerta. Era un Hyuga de la segunda rama (Bouke), que le entregaba un sobre blanco con listón azul.

**-Gracias...-** dijo cuando tomó el sobre-_** no es de parte de la Hokage-**_ pensó cuando no encontró el sello de Konoha en frente. Al girarlo para abrirlo se sorprendió del nombre que sobresaltaba en la viñeta triangular_**-Sasuke Uchiha-**_ se sorprendió tanto que casi deja caer el sobre, lo abrió con cuidado de no romper de más el papel y cuando comenzó a leer el contenido todos los colores de la paleta internacional, pasaron por su rostro:

_**Hinata**_

_**Sé que no soy una persona que hable de sus sentimientos abiertamente, pero me encantaría poder decirte todo lo que por ti siento, desde hace mucho. Sé que suena increíble, pero de verdad siento amor por ti. Ven mañana por la mañana al claro que se encuentra arriba de la cascada, en las afueras de Konoha, estaré esperando.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha. **_

_**-¡Uchiha-san me quiere!-**_ pensaba asustada la joven que se llevaba la carta al pecho. Sin si quiera tratar de evitarlo, una linda sonrisa se formó en su rostro. La esperanza había regresado al corazón de Hinata Hyuga.

Sasuke salió a recibir a la persona que estaba tocando la puerta principal desde hace un rato, era un AMBU con una carta para él.

**-Hmp-** dijo asintiendo, despidiéndose del AMBU. Cerró la puerta tras él y se sentó en el suelo de la sala. Dio vuelta al sobre desinteresado, sorprendiéndose que Hinata Hyuga le enviara una carta... cuando recién ayer le había visto.

_**Sasuke**_

_**Aunque no lo parece, soy una persona que lo admira mucho por su valentía y determinación, con el paso del tiempo usted se ha convertido en una persona muy importante en la aldea... y en mi corazón. Soy consciente que una carta no es suficiente para decirle todo lo que siento por usted. Le pido encontrarnos mañana por la mañana arriba de la cascada, que está fuera de Konoha, no importa si no corresponde mis sentimientos, me bastará con que los conozca. Lo estaré esperando. **_

_**Hinata Hyuga.**_

Casi se ahoga con el café caliente que estaba tomando.

_**-¡maldito café! ¿Qué... qué es... esto?-**_ se preguntaba a sí mismo después de leer la nota.-_** Hinata... ¿me quiere? ¿...Amor? ¿Por qué no lo parecía en la misión?...-**_ Sasuke volvió a leer la carta. Le llamó la atención que Hinata lo llamara por su nombre... siempre con su lindo -_** "Uchiha-san"-**_ pensó con sorna.

Para ambos ése fue el día más largo y lento que jamás hayan vivido.

Domingo, 9:30am

Hinata se paseaba de un lado para otro en su habitación, no sabía qué ropa usar, cómo llevar el cabello, no sabía se debía maquillarse o no, si debía usar el traje de siempre o no... Se sentía desesperada.

_**-ahora me doy cuenta... cuánto me hace falta una amiga-**_ pensó cuando se decidió ir como si fuera cualquier otra cosa. Pero antes de salir regresó a su cuarto para tomar un poco de maquillaje, un poco de perfume y peinarse de más el cabello. _**-¡suficiente! **_

Sasuke, duró una hora completa en el baño, usó todas las colonias, gel, talcos, cremas, desodorante, etc., masculinas habidas y por haber en su estantería. Decidió usar el traje de siempre (Shippuden).

Salieron más que ansioso por escuchar los sentimientos del otro... salieron ansiosos de corresponder los sentimientos del otro.

Sasuke llegó al claro y buscó a Hinata por todos lados, activó su Sharingan desesperado y la encontró corriendo hacia él. Hinata llegó y divisó a Sasuke frente a ella, a unos cuatro pasos de diferencia.

Nadie dijo nada.

Hinata no se atrevía a mirar al joven, porque sabía que éste la estaba mirando.

_**-¡Vamos, Sasuke, di algo imbécil! Si no va a pensar que tú no la quieres- **_ se decía a sí mismo-__**Hinata...-** le llamó, Hinata levantó la mirada- **Yo te quiero... tamb-**

No pudo seguir porque Hinata le había besado, ella le estaba demostrando que también lo quería. Sasuke aceptó más que gustoso el beso de la tímida joven. Sasuke abrazó a Hinata por la cintura acercándola más a él. El besó duró justo antes de que ambos perdieran el conocimiento por la falta de aire.

_**-**_**Uchiha-san... yo... también lo quiero... yo también lo amo-** decía mientras le seguía dando pequeños besos. Sasuke estaba atontado con la actitud de la joven, nunca le había visto tan atrevida, nunca la había visto tan feliz, nunca la había _sentido _tan cerca.

**-deja de llamarme Uchiha-san, Hinata... sólo dime Sasuke-**

**- Gracias por la carta... Sasuke... -** Le dijo, Sasuke se alejó del rostro de la muchacha, pero no le soltó.

**-¿Qué carta?-** preguntó confundido... Hinata se sintió desmayar... -**¿Hinata... de qué carta me estás hablando?-** Hinata alejó de golpe a Sasuke, quién se quedó más confundido. Hinata sacó la carta de su chaqueta y la leyó... una lágrima pasó por su cara. Arrugó la carta con las manos y salió corriendo del claro, llorando.

_**-¡Todo fue una mentira! ¡Todo fue un engaño! ¡Pero eso me pasa por creer que estas cosas pueden pasarme a mí!-**_ se regañaba a sí misma mientras corría desesperadamente, quería alejarse de Sasuke, ahora que él sabía sus sentimientos. Tropezó con una raíz que no parecía normal y calló boca arriba, mirando la claridad que buscaba espacio entre las hojas para llegar al suelo. Al suelo donde ella se encontraba

Sasuke recogió la carta que Hinata por accidente dejó caer de su bolsillo. Después de leerla, supuso que también la que había recibido era falsa.

_**-pero si las cartas son falsas, Hinata... me quiere igual... - **_pensaba mientras recordaba en beso de Hinata- Leyó de nuevo la carta que había recibido Hinata y la letra le pareció demasiado familiar -_**Okasa...-**_pensó cuando observó la forma en cómo estaba escrito su nombre. Activó su Sharingan y encontró a Hinata levantándose del suelo, se preocupó al encontrarla así-_** ¡Hinata! Yo te amo, Hinata, no te alejes de mí-**_ pensó alertado y corrió donde ella. Al llegar se dio cuenta que Hinata tenía intenciones de volver a huir, pero esta vez fue él quien la tomó de las manos y la aprisionó contra un árbol. -**Hinata... ¿Qué sientes por mí? -** La muchacha negó con la cabeza-** Repítelo.-** le ordenó con un poco de enojo.

**-... **_**¿Por qué tenía que encontrarme? ¿Por qué ahora me siento tan humillada?-**_pensaba mientras cerraba sus ojos, y dejaba salir las lágrimas.

**-bien, si no vas a decirlo, ¡yo sí!-** le gritó Sasuke-** Te amo, Hinata. ¿Escuchaste? TE AMO.-**Hinata abrió los ojos asombrada-** ¡Y no soporto que un bastardo como el Kasekage se acerque a ti, no soporto cuando aquellos estúpidos pacientes en Suna trataban de coquetearte, no soporto cuando les das sonrisitas tímidas a otros idiotas que no sea yo! ¡No lo soporto! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque te amo, porque te quiero sólo para mí, porque quiero ser yo quien sea tu felicidad... porque tú eres mía.-** terminó de decir dejando pasmada a la muchacha que todavía seguía entre él y el árbol. Sasuke se acercó a ella con descontrol, pero se contuvo cerca, quería escuchar lo que Hinata tenía que decir, le soltó las manos pero no se alejó de su rostro. Hinata no salía de su trance, quería llorar de felicidad, quería decirle todo lo que por él sentía, las cosas que por nadie... _ni por Naruto-kun..._ había sentido antes. Hinata atravesó el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos y besó a Sasuke, esta vez suavemente, quería recordar y gravar en su mente cada momento que pasara con él. Sasuke sentía ir al cielo y regresar a la tierra cuando sentía a Hinata cerca, más cerca imposible. La aprisionó más fuerte contra el árbol.

**-yo te amo, Sasuke-**dijo Hinata tímida cuando se separaron-** te amo y quiero estar siempre contigo, quiero ser para ti, quiero que tú seas mío, de nadie más... porque nadie te amaría como yo. Porque lo que siento por ti, nunca lo he sentido por nadie. Porque lo que despiertas en mí, me descontrola y lo peor es que no quiero intentar controlarlo, solo... quiero... quiero ser tuya... Sasuke, de nadie más... **

Sasuke le sonrió a Hinata y volvió a besarla, esta vez más apasionado, esta vez con más deseo. Hinata no impidió que él acariciara todo su cuerpo, porque quería sentirlo, quería sentir más y sólo de él.

Sasuke comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta a Hinata, que no se lo impedía. Hinata sólo quedó con una corta camiseta ajustada, Sasuke se sentía desfallecer cuando Hinata acariciaba todo su torso desnudo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sasuke cargó a Hinata y desaparecieron entre un suave tornado de hojas, aparecieron en la cama de Sasuke. De un momento a otro toda su ropa se encontraba en el piso...Ambos se habían entregado al otro en cuerpo y alma.

**-Hinata... ahora eres mía... nadie te amará como yo, nadie te dará la felicidad que yo te daré, cásate conmigo, Hinata, cásate conmigo.-** le pedía acariciando la espalda desnuda de la muchacha, que estaba recostada en su pecho.

**-te amo... Sasuke... quiero casarme contigo, quiero dormir siempre contigo para que cada mañana seas tú lo primero que vea junto a mí...**

**... **

**Fin.-**

***.*.*.***

**¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!**

**Cuídense y nos leemos en otra ocasión, ¡besos!**

**Lorss.-**


	8. Prologo, Segunda Temporada

Lorss is back! Hahaha ¿Cómo están mis adorados lectores abandonados? :D si, si lo sé me he ausentado por mucho tiempo, me he tomado mucho tiempo para leer fics nuevos y bueno se me fue el tiempo. Pero aquí vengo con la segunda temporada de este Fic, espero les agrade tanto como su antecesora.

Bueno como lo prometido es deuda Aquí vengo a presentarles el prologo de lo que será la segunda parte de Herencia Mas Ambiente Igual Amor… ¿En verdad es igual a amor? Bueno lo descubrirán en el transcurso de esta historia.

También, aprovechando el espacio quiero invitarles a pasarse por mi nuevo proyecto _Verdadero Amor, _¡definitivamente soy una romanticona silenciosa!

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración

—Dialogo—

—Pensamiento—

— "frase anteriormente dicha por el u otro personaje" —

_Resalte de palabras. _

Sin más que decir: ¡A leer!

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

HERENCIA MAS AMBIENTE IGUAL… ¿AMOR?

PROLOGO

Nuestro matrimonio nació de una extraña situación, en una sola semana, me enamoré, mi amor por él fue repentino, de una cuarta/quinta vista, no soportaba pensar que otra mujer pudiera pasar la vida con él a excepción de mí, pero me conozco lo suficiente, sé que si nuestro matrimonio no funciona por… _esto_, sería capaz de dejarlo ir para que encuentre en otra mujer lo que hasta hoy no ha encontrado en mí…

Yo deseo su felicidad por encima de la mía, la felicidad de mi primer amor nunca estuvo conmigo así que lo dejé ir de mi corazón y sueño con que busque su felicidad, así que puedo hacer lo mismo con mi esposo, sé que, de una manera muy peculiar, mi esposo me ama, pero después de tantas desilusiones, respecto a _esto, _no sé si lo he lastimado… demasiado ya.

Me duele no poder ayudarle en una de las cosas que más desea, si hubiera sabido que así serían las cosas, lo hubiera pensado mejor, por su bien… por el bien de su lastimado corazón.

… y ahora como muchas veces atrás… la prueba de embarazo vuelve a resultar… _ negativo. _

—.—.—.—

Ella iluminó la amargura que cubría mi existencia hasta entonces, ella me hizo hacer cosas que jamás pensé que haría… por una mujer.

Después de regresar a la aldea, mi repertorio de comportamiento era muy limitado, y retar al Kasekage por una mujer no era algo permitido, pero ahora que ella esta conmigo si debiera hacer de nuevo lo que hice, lo haría sin pensarlo.

Ella me cuida de no regresar a ser el maldito que maldecía todo lo que se le cruzaba por el camino, le amo porque ella mejora mi vida, hace querer despertarme en las mañanas para encontrarme con ella y recordar que no es un sueño lo que vivo, sino una realidad, una donde ella está para mí, que me cuida, me atiende, se preocupa por mí… piensa en mí antes que, incluso, ella misma.

Pero ahora… sabemos que algo no anda bien, ella conoce mi misión personal de rehacer el clan, llevamos 2 felices años llenos de felicidad, pero cuando regreso de cada misión larga ella me espera, con el rostro triste y culpable… eso me dice que otra vez tenemos que intentarlo, me dice que otra vez hay un _no_ de parte de ella.

Otra vez, como ahora.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Se que es corto el prologo, pero no tengo mucha practica con esto, además solo quería introducirles la idea, muchas gracias por leer y espero les guste le idea de esta nueva temporada y quisiera saber sus opiniones… ¡Reviews!

¡Cuídense mucho y nos leemos luego!

Lorss.


	9. Capitulo Primero

¡Hola a tods! ¿Cómo están? Espero que súper bien, yo feliz de la vida porque subo la primera entrada de la segunda parte de Herencia Más Ambiente igual Amor.

Agradeciéndoles a las personas que comentaron el prologo:

**Lucas**: ¿En serio nunca habías visto algo así? Yo lo he visto unas tres veces y me parece de lo más cool. ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Sorahime chan: **Me alegra dejarte picada ;) ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

**Biankis Uchiha: **Pues lo de Hinata no será tan pasajero… lastimosamente, pero creo que será el melodrama de la historia.

Aclaración: como verán cambie la letra del dialogo, antes era negrita para diferenciarla mejor de la narración, porque no recuerdo cuando alguien me comento que lastimaba la vista, y como mi mayor prioridad es la salud visual de mis lectores he cambiado eso ¡Me entienden va! Tambien comentarles que no tengo un tamaño determinado para los capitulos, pero hare lo posible por hacerlos parejos :)

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración

—Dialogo—

—_Pensamiento_—

— _"frase anteriormente dicha por el u otro personaje"_ —

_Resalte de palabras._

Sin más que decir: ¡A leer!

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

-Capitulo Primero-

—Acepto— dijo una Hinata sonrojada por la inmensa atención de los invitados sobre ella.

—Acepto— le correspondió su ahora esposo, Uchiha Sasuke.

—por el poder que me otorga ser la quinta Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia— dijo lo último a Sasuke

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar de parte de los invitados al presenciar la unión de dos personas que muchos consideraban perdidas, algunas personas lloraron, como Tenten una de las mejores amigas de la novia, como muchas jóvenes llorando, no sólo de felicidad sino por la partida del último Uchiha, el ambiente que emanaba la pareja era de felicidad pura.

La fiesta fue algo ostentoso, para la pareja, porque los organizadores de la boda se habían mantenido prudentes, era la unión Uchiha-Hyuga que no eran precisamente los clanes más humildes de la pacífica aldea Konoha.

Naruto, quien era el padrino aplaudía y lanzaba buenos deseos a la recién pareja, pero él sabía, que muy dentro de él estaba naciendo algo que no le agradaba. A nadie le agrada estar celoso de su mejor amigo ¿cierto? Pero debía aceptar que la ambivalencia que sentía ahora sobre la pareja era demasiado obvia para él mismo, mas no para los demás, ¿quién en su sano juicio dudaría de la inmensa sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro este rubio?

Sentía felicidad y satisfacción al saber que Sasuke, el amargado, era feliz, se casaba, con sus 23 años, ya era atrapado por las suaves garras del compromiso, conocía a Sasuke y sabía que si hacía algo es porque quería, nadie obligaba al Uchiha a nada, así que si estaba dando el "acepto" era porque deseaba hacerlo. Por otra parte, Naruto envidió la discreta sonrisa de Sasuke, envidió el sonrojo de Hinata frente a él, deseó estar en los finos zapatos de novio de Sasuke.

No tenía envidia de la novia ¡Qué va! conocía a Hinata, conoció sus sentimientos para con él, y nunca pudo pensar en ella como mujer, aunque no era un ciego y admitía que Hinata estaba como quería, pero no era eso lo que le envidiaba, le envidiaba estar casándose con una mujer enamorada, casándose estando enamorado, con el apoyo de todo el mundo… ¡Sasuke lo tenía todo por Dios! Sasuke, en esos precisos momentos, poseía todo lo que Naruto podría desear para ser feliz.

Una pesaba mano sobre su hombro lo sacó de sus pensares y volvió rápidamente el cuerpo para encontrarse con Chouji ofreciéndole una copa con licor, la tomó con extremo entusiasmo y la tomó hasta el fondo.

—_Debo dejar de pensar en eso-ttebayó!_— pensó mientras aclaraba su garganta

— ¡Idiota! Eso no se toma así— le reprochaba entre carcajadas su rellenito amigo — ¡Naruto, vamos a la mesa de comida! — le pidió tomándolo del brazo y halando de él hasta la mesa de aperitivos.

Tomaron de la mesa todo cuanto quisieron, como era de esperarse de ellos dos.

—.—.—.—

— ¿Dónde esta? — preguntó desganado.

—No le he visto— le contestó preocupado, mirando a su amigo—Tampoco Kakashi-sensei.

—Solo espero que no sea una molestia—le dijo mientras desviaba la mirada sobre todos los invitados.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Dattebayó! Sakura-chan está muy feliz por ti, teme— le respondió contrariado.

—Claro, Naruto— le respondió irónico mientras un gran silencio se formaba entre ellos, ambos se tensaron cuando sintieron una extraña presencia tras ellos.

—Felicidades, Sasuke Uchiha— dijo una voz femenina que denotaba edad, denotaba experiencia.

— ¡Qué! ¡Chouji me llama! Nos vemos teme—alegó inocentemente Naruto escabulléndose rápidamente entre los invitados para dejar solo a Sasuke volviendo su cuerpo para encontrarse con un leve olor a sake.

— _¡Maldito seas Naruto!_ —pensó para él— Tsunade-sama…— saludó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—.—.—.—

— Aburame-san, Shino-kun— saludaba Hinata con una reverencia a los serios hombres frente a ella.

—gracias por invitarnos, Hinata-san— le contestaba el mayor imitando su gesto

—Hinata…—llamó el menor, la aludida levantó la mirada hacia él— espero sea un matrimonio inundado de felicidad, tanta felicidad como la que mereces— le dijo haciendo que la joven se sonrojara y le abrazara por la cintura

—Gracias, Shino-kun— le contestó sintiendo como éste correspondía aquel inocente abrazo, al separarse rápidamente le miró con otra expresión y le preguntó: — ¿Y Kiba-kun?

—… no le he visto— le contestó con tono lastimero, notando como Hinata trataba de controlar una expresión de tristeza— Estará bien, Hinata— trató de consolarla

—Lo sé…— le contestó sonriendo con melancolía— Solo… solo me hubiera gustado tenerlo aquí.

—Entiendo, iré a saludar a Sasuke— le dijo para esperar respuesta de parte de ella, que sólo asintió con la cabeza. Hinata vio cómo Shino se alejó caminando tranquilamente hasta Sasuke que hablaba con Tsunade.

— ¡Hinata! —Le gritó una escandalosa rubia llamando su atención.

—.—.—.—

—Yo creo, en verdad, que Hinata es una persona que es elogiada por un gran corazón, por un gran sentido de nobleza, por pensar siempre en los demás antes que en ella, por ser siempre tan considerada, tan… buena— dijo lo último entre un gran suspiro.

—… lo sé— le contestó Sasuke a Tsunade mientras tomaba un poco de la copa que mantenía nerviosamente entre los helados dedos, Sasuke sabía el tipo de reacciones que la vieja Hokage podía tener cuando se le contradecía, de igual manera sabía que esas reacciones se multiplicaban por cien cuando el alcohol estaba de por medio.

—Yo creo que Hinata es una mujer que merece lo mejor del mundo— le volvió a decir con la mirada en algún punto interesante de la pared

—Lo mismo digo— le contestó sin buscar la mirada de ella, rogando al cielo que alguien apareciera y se la llevara de ahí.

—Yo creo… en verdad creo… que eres muy poco para ella— siguió como si Sasuke nunca hubiera dicho nada.

—Pero es lo que ella quiere, así que… con eso basta— indicó una tercera voz colocándose entre ellos—Uchiha.

—Aburame— le saludó agradeciéndole al cielo por la aparición del extraño joven. Tsunade comenzó a caminar alejándose de ellos, sin mediar palabras. — Que alivio…— suspiró cuando la perdió de vista entre toda la gente.

—Te comprendo… ¿Está de más amenazarte o debo aclarar dudas? —le preguntó sin inmutarse.

—No es necesario— le contestó mirando directamente a las pequeñas gafas oscuras intentando conectar la fría mirada con la de él. Shino asintió.

—.—.—.—

— ¡Te casaste! Pero descuida muy pronto te seguiremos todas nosotras— le dijo señalándose a ella y a Tenten que acababa de acerca a ellas.

— ¡Espero coger el ramo! —gritó Tenten a Ino con los ojos iluminados.

—Hinata… te deseamos el mejor de los matrimonios, después del mío, claro está— terminó bromeando la rubia, haciendo ademanes con las manos— ¡Serás tan feliz! ¡Que todos los días recuerdes que se aman! ¡No puedo creerlo estoy llorando! — se alteró limpiándose la pequeña lagrima que rondaba su mejilla.

—Lo mismo deseo yo Hinata, yo… espero que seas feliz, que este matrimonio sea todo cuanto has soñado, que Sasuke te ame como te lo mereces— Hinata sólo atinaba a sonrojarse por tan nobles deseos.

—Agradezco sus deseos Ino-san, Tenten-san, gracias por acompañarme en este día tan especial para mí, espero que algún día puedan ser tan felices como yo lo soy ahora junto a la persona que aman— les contestó sonriéndoles tímidamente.

—Recuerda usar mi regalito ¿eh, Hinata? —le indicó la rubia mientras le giñaba un ojo, Hinata se sonrojo hasta los hombros.

— ¡Ino-san! — le reprendió la aludida, confundiendo a Tenten que miraba la escena con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué regalo, Ino? — preguntó cuando se sintió excluida del tema.

—Bueno… verás, hace tres días le regalé algo que supuse jamás compraría por sí misma, así que le compre un…— antes de finalizar la frase fue interrumpida por un grito, irritando a la morena por dejarla con la curiosidad.

— ¡Hinata-chan! —le llamó Naruto desde lejos agitando la mano por lo alto para llamar su atención, Hinata volvió la mirada hacia él sonriéndole agradecida. Caminó hasta donde ellas y abrazó a Hinata efusivamente, logrando un, muy esperado, sonrojo de ella.

—Naruto-kun— saludó haciendo una reverencia —me alegra verte aquí.

—Ino-chan, Tenten-chan—saludó el rubio a las demás— ¡Hinata-chan! Me alegro tanto por ustedes… el teme lo necesitaba. No puedo creer que el teme… el teme y tú, finalmente, se casaron, están juntos y van a pasar la vida con el otro y… felices—dijo bajando la voz mientras hablaba, las tres mujeres frente a él se sorprendieron del tono que Naruto usaba, no era usual en él percibir un aire tan desolado. Ino y Tenten vieron a Hinata y ella asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que quería decirle algo a Naruto. Ambas caminaron y se despidieron con un gesto de la celebrada.

—… Naruto-kun, muchas gracias, sé que algún día no muy lejano, tendrás mucha más felicidad que ésta, porque… de entre todos los que estamos aquí, quien más merece la felicidad eres tú, Naruto-kun—le contestó Hinata colocando una mano en su hombro, sabía que a Naruto le encantaba sonreír, le gustaba ver a la gente reír, pero al mismo tiempo le hacía recordar su propia vida, su soledad.

—... ¿En serio, Hinata-chan? — le preguntó sonriendo y rascándose los cabellos despreocupado.

—Por supuesto, Naruto-kun—le contestó sonriendo.

—Bien, bien ya fue suficiente toqueteo por aquí— dijo una sobria voz tomando a la novia por la cintura y alejando a Naruto en el proceso.

— ¡Teme! — Le reprendió Naruto cruzándose de brazos e inflando las mejillas—Estaba felicitando a la novia…— le dijo sabiamente levantando un dedo.

—Mí novia— le corrigió el moreno, Hinata se abrazó a él ocultando su rostro sonrojado en su ropa.

— ¡Deja de presumir teme! Pero sabes algo… — siguió cambiando de tono, lo que hizo que Sasuke le prestara atención— Me alegro tanto que sea con Hinata, ella sabrá como hacerte feliz, lo sé.

—Hmp— articuló asintiendo, y acercando más a Hinata. Nadie sabía lo feliz que Sasuke estaba porque, claramente, no lo demostraría gritando, riendo o algo por el estilo. Pero su humor, su presencia, todo él había cambiado cuando ella le dijo que sí, cuando aceptó ser su esposa.

— ¿Hinata-chan? — llamó una voz femenina que no se había escuchado en toda la fiesta, la aludida levantó la mirada.

— _¿Sakura?—_

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

¡Gracias por leer, espero ansiosa sus Reviews!

Cuídense mucho y nos leemos luego.

Lorss.-


	10. Capitulo Segundo

¡Hola a tods! ¡Me alegro tanto que les gustara la idea! *.* Por eso vengo aquí animadamente a dejarles la segunda entrada de HAA. ¡Espero les guste!

Repito: no esperen capítulos tan largos como el primero.

Agradeciendo a las personas que comentaron:

**Sorahime chan**

**Rukia cc**

**layill**

**maribelteka**

**Niki Hyuga**

**Temari-125**

**Biankis Uchiha**

**Yukistar**

**Yuemai**

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración

—Dialogo—

—Pensamiento—

— _"frase anteriormente dicha por el u otro personaje" —_

_Resalte de palabras._

Sin más que decir: ¡A leer!

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

-Capitulo Segundo-

Sakura se encontraba frente a ellos con un hermoso vestido rosa, era largo y llevaba su cabello recogido. Su tierna sonrisa se posaba en la imagen de Sasuke aferrando más a Hinata, con aire protector.

—Sakura-san—le saludó Hinata sonriendo, temía la reacción de Sakura desde que se enviaron las invitaciones, ella había reaccionado mal, se fue de la aldea a una misión rango B, sólo para alejarse un tiempo, no esperaba verla para la fiesta pero, le alegraba, ella lo entendió como si las cosas fueran mejorando entre ellos. Así lo entendió ella—Me alegra que tuviera tiempo para venir.

— ¿Cómo no tenerlo? Es la boda de uno de mis compañeros de equipo, ¿Cierto, Sasuke? — contestó Sakura con un grado subliminal de coqueteo, como si no hablara con Hinata, sino con Sasuke.

—Claro— le contestó el moreno no muy convencido, Sasuke conocía a Sakura, sabía que podía llegar a ser muy berrinchuda, pero agradeció el detalle de por lo menos aparecerse en la fiesta, aunque no lo fuera tanto, Sakura era parte de su vida, era como hablar de familia. —_Y la familia no se escoge— _pensó desganado para luego desviar la mirada de la jade.

— ¡Sakura-chan, que bueno que viniste! — Alegó Naruto con una gran sonrisa de alivio— Pensé que… que no vendrías— terminó diciendo con cautela, preocupado por su amiga.

—No digas esas cosas, Naruto, además tengo un regalo para la novia—le contestó viendo de soslayo a Hinata que le observó sorprendida— Hinata ven, dame un abrazo— le pidió y la aludida se acercó tímidamente extendiendo los brazos, cuando Sakura colocó su palma derecha extendida sobre el cuello de la novia, Hinata sintió un leve escalofrío eléctrico por su columna, no le dio importancia. No la que debía. —Toma Hinata-chan— le dijo Sakura luego de separarse y ofrecerle una pequeña caja blanca con listón rosa, Hinata lo tomó y agradeció:

—Muchas gracias, Sakura-san, no se hubiese molestado.

—No es nada, sé que te gustará, bueno iré a saludar a Ino, hace mucho que no le veo— dijo para dar media vuelta y antes de caminar volvió la mirada y les dijo: — Les deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo, cada uno la tendrá… _pero en diferentes lugares_— completó mentalmente, y partió su andar.

Sasuke miró de reojo a Naruto que miraba sonriente el camino de la pelirosa, supuso que convencido por lo anterior. Pero a él no le daba buena espina la sonrisa de Sakura. Y tenía razón.

—.—.—.—

— _¿Cómo se supone que saldré con esto?_ — Se preguntaba mentalmente Hinata mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño— _¡Por el amor a Dios que vergüenza! Solo Ino sería capaz_— se dijo con resignación, en el enorme y limpio espejo se observaba a una sonrojada Hinata con un traje de lencería negra demasiado sugestiva. Siempre trataba de nunca mostrar más de lo que debía, pero ahora era su noche de bodas, no temía encontrarse con Sasuke, no era su primera vez, pero sí su primera vez con este tipo de indumentaria. Constaba de un sostén negro satinado, que era algo pequeño para su talla real, forrado en encaje negro que bordeaba el contorno del escote tipo corazón, a los costados seguía una caída del mismo encaje que dejaba ver todo su abdomen, y lo que era considerado por la muchacha como _el tiro de gracia_, el pequeño bikini negro que hacía que ella se encogiera de la vergüenza con solo verlo, temía no poder controlarse haya fuera, donde no quisiera quitarse la toalla del cuerpo. Pero debía hacerlo, Sasuke era su esposo, no debía temer de nada, él la conocía, bueno, quizá esta noche no la reconocería por su sorpresivo atrevimiento a usar aquel conjunto.

— ¿Hinata, todo bien? — preguntó Sasuke desde el otro lado de la puerta haciendo sobresaltar a Hinata, quien trataba de controlar las respiraciones.

—Sí-sí todo bien… todo bien— se decía a sí misma más qua a Sasuke. Respiró profundamente un par de veces para tratar de disimular el sonrojo, se acercó a la puerta y llamó: — ¿Sasuke? — sintió como Sasuke caminaba ansiosamente hasta la puerta.

— ¿Sí? — contestó con otra pregunta.

—Cierra los ojos— le pidió con nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — preguntó contrariado.

—Por favor… solo hazlo— le suplicó, rogándole al cielo que su esposo le hiciera caso esta vez.

—Bien— le contestó Sasuke tranquilamente. Hinata salió del baño y se encontró con Sasuke frente a ella, con los ojos cerrados. Sasuke sólo llevaba un pantalón negro como pijama, sin camisa. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior con timidez y se acercó a su esposo abrazándolo por el cuello, Sasuke al sentirla se dejó llevar y con sus manos buscó la cintura de la joven encontrándose con encaje sobre ella, quería abrir los ojos para ver qué quería esconder Hinata, pero se contuvo, le parecía divertido que aunque él la conocía completamente, ella seguía avergonzándose con él, pero sabía que algunas cosas no cambiarían tan fácilmente en Hinata, así que agradeció el gesto. Comenzó acariciando la silueta de Hinata, tratando de imaginar cómo se veía, se sorprendió cuando sus manos encontraron la pequeña braga sobre las caderas de la joven que trataba de controlar las respiraciones.

—Hinata… yo te amo— le susurró Sasuke antes de besarla demostrándole cuanto la amaba, cuánto la necesitaba, cuanto le importaba, cuanto la deseaba como un hombre desea a una mujer.

—.—.—.—

Ya había pasado tres meses desde la boda, Hinata cocinaba el almuerzo mientras esperaba a Sasuke, ya que había sido solicitado por la Hokage para una reunión de la cual no sabía nada. Vigilaba los vegetales en la cocina, le encantaba cocinar, Naruto ya era un visitante frecuente, casualmente para el almuerzo, y como era costumbre Hinata escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, caminó hasta abrirla y encontrarse con el rubio que le miraba con un cartel en la frente que decía: "Por favor" Hinata se hizo a un lado para darle espacio y pasar, Naruto hizo mil reverencias de agradecimiento a Hinata que solo le sonreía. Agradecía que Naruto le visitara, muchas veces Sasuke pasaba de misión y ella se sentía muy pequeña en la mansión Uchiha, aunque en un principio pasaba distraída arreglando y limpiando algunas habitaciones viejas, ahora ya no tenía mucho que hacer después de la comida. Soñaba con el día en que Sasuke regresara y no sólo la encontrara a ella, sino a sus hijos también. Pero eso no lo habían hablado todavía, todo el pueblo de Konoha conocía uno de los objetivos de Sasuke, rehacer el clan Uchiha, pero hasta el momento Sasuke no le había comentado nada respecto a eso. Definitivamente no estaba embarazada ahora, pero quería estarlo. Se sonrojó por estar pensando en eso a esas horas del día. Pronto regresaría Sasuke.

Comió con Naruto y hablaron de muchas cosas, hablaron de Konohamaru en la academia, de la Hokage, y lo que sorprendió más a Hinata: Naruto que comenzaba a sentir algo por una chica:

— ¡Ino-san! Naruto-kun, eso es muy bueno, Ino-san es una buena persona— le respondió a Naruto que estaba sonrojado por la confesión.

—Es que Hinata-chan…— lloriqueaba Naruto tratando de comprenderse— no lo sé, no sé que es pero, cuando me acerco a ella creo que voy a llorar por no saber qué decir ¡Dattebayo! Siempre trato de sonreír, pero sudo y pienso que si le pido salir va a golpearme— le consultaba un temeroso Naruto.

—Naruto-kun… yo creo que deberías pedirle una cita, pero ve como un hombre— le aconsejó.

— ¡Soy un hombre! — le contestó ofendido.

—No me refiero a eso, Naruto-kun, lo sé. Me refiero a que no llegues jugando ni dando esa impresión, debes llegar firme y seguro, pídele una cita de una manera en que ella no pueda decirte que no, ¿Me entiendes, Naruto-kun? — finalizó la cátedra Hinata mientras terminaba de servir el té.

—Eso creo, Hinata-chan— le contestó Naruto muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Hinata, extrañamente, se identificaba con Naruto en esos momentos, cuando ella le amaba y sufría por no poder hacer algo al respecto. —Creo… creo que me falta el valor, valor como el tuyo, Hinata-chan— la aludida se sonrojó por el cumplido.

—Lo tienes, Naruto-kun— le respondió para dejar de hablar de ella— Ahora hay que pensar en cómo te acercarás a ella.

—No lo sé, Hinata-chan… ¿Y si me dice que no? — preguntó como un niño en la academia.

—No lo sabrás hasta que lo averigües— le contestó comprendiendo a Naruto.

—Tienes razón ¡Pero Ino-chan es tan complicada! ¡Dattebayó! — gritó rascándose la cabeza con desesperación. Hinata no pudo contener la risa.

—.—.—.—

—Llegue— anunciaron en la entrada, Hinata escuchó pero se quedó en la cocina esperando a su esposo.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? — le preguntó una vez Sasuke atravesó el umbral de la cocina.

—Bien— dijo asintiendo con la cabeza acercándose a ella para darle un beso, la abrazó por la cintura y le susurró: — iré a bañarme, bajaré a cenar después. — le dio un beso en la frente para después salir de la cocina.

Cuando Sasuke regreso, Hinata sirvió ambos platos y cenaron en silencio.

—Estuvo delicioso, Hinata. Gracias—dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta, se detuvo y volvió la mirada a Hinata— ¿Naruto estuvo aquí? — preguntó un poco confundido.

—Sí, ¿Por qué? — le preguntó su esposa.

—No me gusta el olor a rameen— comentó mientras chasqueaba la lengua, Hinata solo rió. Sasuke se acercó rápidamente a ella y la abrazó por la espalda— ¿Te ríes de mí? — le preguntó acusadoramente.

— ¿Cuál fue tu primera pista? — le contestó siguiéndole el juego.

— ¿Así están las cosas entonces? Te daré razones para reír…— le amenazó mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de su esposa hasta llevarla a la habitación.

—.—.—.—

—Ahora me voy de misión. — comentó Sasuke mientras acariciaba la espalda de Hinata.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? — preguntó un poco triste la muchacha.

—Creo que tres semanas, a lo mucho. —le contestó mientras escuchaba un lastimoso suspiro de parte de Hinata. Sonrió. Le encantaba darse cuenta que Hinata lo extrañaría.

—Cuídate…— le pidió mientras besaba el pecho sobre el que estaba recostada.

Continuara…

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

¿Qué pasara mientras Sasuke no esta? o.O

Bueno esperen la continuación ;) ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Les ha parecido? ¡Pues cuídense mucho y déjenme un review si así fue!

Lorss.-


	11. Capitulo Tercero

¡Hola mundo! Aquí vengo a dejarles un nuevo capitulo n.n espero les guste, aquí se vera un poco mas Naruto-Ino así que bueno, lean mejor xD

Agradezco a las personas que comentaron:

**Yukistar**

**Rukia-CC**

**Yuemai**

**Osvaldo lm**

**Niki Hyuga**

**Starsolf **

**Sarah-Gothic**

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración

—Dialogo—

—_Pensamiento—_

— _"frase anteriormente dicha por el u otro personaje" —_

_Resalte de palabras._

Sin más que decir: ¡A leer!

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

-Capitulo Tercero-

El cantar de los pájaros era escuchado claramente por Hinata Uchiha que despertaba por tener la extraña sensación de que cada mínimo ruido en las afueras era escuchado demasiado bien por ella. La enorme mansión la hacia sentir más pequeña que lo que una vez se sintió estando en la mansión Hyuga, la mansión Uchiha era tan grande que un pequeño bullicio de fuera se colaba por las ventanas y las solitarias y calladas paredes reproducían un eco algo aterrados para la única habitante en estos momentos. Era terriblemente solitario.

Una semana había pasado desde que Sasuke había salido de misión, Naruto seguía visitándola durante el almuerzo, quien agradecía que Sasuke estuviera fuera, así Hinata podía darle todo el Rameen que quisiera. Ya era tarde, Hinata había invitado a Ino a tomar el te, Naruto también vendría. Este era el plan maestro de Hinata:

Grande por ingenioso y pequeño por simple. Comenzarían a tomar te, luego Hinata, con suma discreción, dejaría entre ver los sentimientos del rubio amigo para con su rubia amiga, los dejaría solos y que las cosas tomaran su rumbo.

Pero había algo que preocupaba a Hinata, Ino Yamanaka era una rompecorazones en Konoha, en otras palabras era experta en saber cuando un chico babeaba por ella, seria una suerte si no sospechaba por la conducta de Naruto, ya había presenciado como se comportaba frente a ella, era tan obvio, tanto como ella una vez lo fue. Pero ahora en Naruto esa conducta seria tan reveladora, que pensaba que tan solo dejándolos juntos Ino se aprovecharía del pobre Naruto. Sonrió, seria divertido ver como reaccionaba Ino ante un Naruto enamorado. Ahora estaba preparando el te, se sentía alegre porque tenia algo que hacer. Así no recordaba la soledad de estar así cuando Sasuke no estaba.

Llamaron a la puerta.

— ¡Ino-san! Vienes temprano— le saludo dándole espacio para adentrarse en la, ahora muy cuidada, casa.

—Hola, Hinata ¿Como estas? — Le contesto la aludida, mientras la otra cerraba la puerta— ¿Cómo van las cosas? —pregunto para sacar conversación.

—… van bien—suspiro, comenzando a caminar. Ino levanto una ceja.

— _¿Soy yo… o eso fue una vil mentira_?— pensó la rubia mientras examinaba la mirada de Hinata para encontrar indicios— ¿En serio, Hinata? Algo me dice que… no del todo—le cuestiono con cautela.

—… ¡aaow Ino-san! ¿Por qué siempre me descubres? — le exigió mientras fruncía el ceño. La aludida se carcajeo, adentrándose a la cocina.

—Yo no te descubro, tu te muestras solita—le explico apoyándose en la mesa de centro—A ver… ¿Qué hizo o no hizo Sasuke que no te gusto? —pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

—En realidad no es Sasuke… soy yo—le confeso con expresa frustración. Ino le miro interrogante

— ¿Tú?

—Ino-san…—comenzaba a narrar cuando llamaron a la puerta, otra vez. — ¡Siéntate, ya regreso! — Hinata corrió a la puerta y se encontró con un sonriente Naruto— Naruto-kun… entra—le saludo haciéndolo pasar.

— ¿No es tarde verdad, Hinata-chan? —le pregunto mientras se despeinaba el cabello.

—No, Naruto-kun, ni siquiera he servido el te— le contesto ella mientras caminaban a la cocina.

— ¡I-I-I-Ino-chan! — tartamudeo Naruto cuando noto la presencia de la rubia totalmente despreocupada frente a el.

— ¿Naruto?... digo, que bueno verte—saludo levantando la mirada. Miro de soslayo a Hinata que desde hace rato tenia la mirada desviada de ambos.

—Siéntate, Naruto-kun—pidió Hinata mientras servía las tazas con te.

—Te ayudo, Hinata— dijo Ino levantándose y quedando junto a la anfitriona— ¿Qué rayos hace Naruto aquí? —le pregunto susurrando.

— ¿T-te molesta? —pregunto tristemente, pensando en que tal vez el rubio de su amigo no fuera para nada correspondido.

—No, solo no lo sabia—respondió Ino dándole alivio a Hinata. Tomaron las bandejas y las dejaron sobre la mesa, Hinata sirvió las galletas y masitas al centro, Ino sirvió las tazas de te, cuando se la dejo a Naruto noto como trataba disimuladamente de limpiarse el sudor de la frente. Le desagrado.

—Gra-gracias… Ino…-chan— tartamudeo de nuevo Naruto levantando tímidamente la mirada. Ino entrecerró los ojos acusadoramente hacia el, poniéndolo mas nervioso.

— _¿Qué acaso Hinata y Naruto cambiaron papeles o que?—_pensó considerando en tartamudeo de Naruto y el cambio en la seguridad de Hinata. Naruto no era de los que pensaba las cosas antes de decirlas, solo las decía.

— ¿Su-sucede al-algo, I-Ino-chan? —pregunto Naruto mientras estiraba el cuello de su chaqueta, los nervios le quemaban por dentro. Ino negó con la cabeza. —_Ino-chan… deja de verme así ¡Dattebayó!_ —pensaba Naruto mientras desviaba la mirada de Ino.

Silencio, solo los pequeños sorbos de te se escuchaban en la iluminada cocina.

—Ino-san… ¿Cómo han ido las cosas en la florería?— pregunto Hinata después del silencio sumamente tenso que se formo.

— ¿mm? —Respondió despertándose— ¿La florería? Va bien, algo cansado trabajar todo el día, tengo que descargar cajas muchas veces… pero, no me quejo. —le respondió mirándola.

— ¿Descargar cajas? —pregunto interesada la peli azul.

—Si… por la mañana nos llegan flores de otras naciones y yo debo recibirlo—le contesto indiferente.

—Mmm—asintió la, ahora, señora Uchiha—Naruto-kun podría ayudarte con eso ¿Cierto, Naruto-kun? —le pregunto dirigiéndole la mirada.

— ¿¡Que! —grito mirando asombrado a Hinata, luego a Ino que tenia el ceño fruncido por su reacción— Qui-quiero decir… claro, I-Ino-chan, yo-yo podría ayudarte—contesto rascándose la cabeza. Ino se sorprendió.

—Claro, Ino-san, además a Naruto-kun le encantaría pasar mas tiempo contigo—dijo mientras sorbía mas te. A Naruto casi se le salen los ojos. Ino imito su gesto.

— _¡Aja! Yo no soy ninguna tonta, Naruto._ —Concluyo Ino, mirando a Naruto con ojos analizadores— ¿En serio… Naruto-_kun_? —pregunto Ino apoyando su cara en sus manos. Naruto le miro sonrojado por el cambio de tono—_No me sorprende_ —pensó arrogantemente peinando su larga y rubia cola de caballo.

— _¿…kun? _—pensó Naruto sonrojándose. Ino sonrió pícaramente, sí que había concluido bien.

Hinata en el centro temía por la integridad de Naruto.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

¡Se que esta demasiado corto! Pero ya les había advertido… no hago los capítulos con un tamaño especificado Pero, espero les haya gustado el desarrollo de esta pareja secundaria ¡Y espero sus comentarios!

¡Gracias por leer, cuídense mucho!

Lorss.


	12. Capitulo Cuarto

Agradecimientos a:

**Sarah-Gothic**

**Sorahime chan**

**Yuemai**

**Yukistar**

**Layill**

**Rukia-CC**

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración

—Dialogo—

—_Pensamiento—_

— _"frase anteriormente dicha por el u otro personaje" —_

_Resalte de palabras._

Sin más que decir: ¡A leer!

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

-Capitulo Cuarto-

En la recatada cocina de la mansión Uchiha una rubia sorprendida le preguntaba a la anfitriona:

— ¡¿Naruto? ¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza, Hinata?— pregunto Ino mientras ayudaba a Hinata a ordenar las tazas.

—Ino-san… puedes darle una oportunidad, Naruto-kun tiene un gran corazón, es un buen hombre, valiente, un hombre de palabra… tiene muchas cualidades Ino-san— le contesto enumerando con los dedos.

—Ya, Hinata, volverás a enamorarte de el si sigues diciendo esas cosas— se burlo la rubia.

—Ino-san… por favor, solo fíjate en como huyo de ti, Naruto-kun jamás haría eso— le recalco.

—Tienes razón… —suspiro— ¿Qué voy a hacer con Naruto? —pregunto al aire.

— ¿Notaste como casi se desmaya cuando le llamaste Naruto-_kun?_ —le pregunto divertida Hinata mientras llevaba las manos a la cara y comenzaba a reír. Ino le imitó.

— Quién diría que Naruto se fijo… en mi. — dijo Ino con un poco de melancolía. —Quiero decir… Naruto es un héroe, yo solo soy una florista y algo de médico, ¿Qué se supone que vio en mí? — pregunto.

—El solo vio lo que todos los demás hombres pueden ver, pero no todos pueden apreciar, Ino-san—le contesto Hinata mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Ino—Al final tu decides si darle una oportunidad o no.

— ¡Pero no deja de ser extraño!

—.—.—.—

Ino Yamanaka, florista, kunoichi, ninja medico, un prodigio en Konoha. Un cuerpo envidiable, ojos color cielo, cabello del color del sol, proveniente de un clan prestigioso… definitivamente un buen partido entre las mujeres de la aldea. ¿Quién no caería ante sus encantos? Naruto Uzumaki no era la excepción.

La misma noche en la que se había reunido con Naruto en la casa de Hinata se la había pasado sonriendo, pensando en las cosas ridículas que Naruto había hecho desde que lo conocía. Recordó cuando besó a Sasuke, las muchas veces que se enfermo por tanto rameen, la pelea con Kiba en los exámenes, la pelea contra Pein, el regreso de Sasuke, los sonrojos de Naruto esa tarde… no pudo dormir bien de tanto pensar en él. Definitivamente lo estaba mirando con _otros ojos._

—El idiota de… Naruto…— susurro antes de quedar dormida. Dentro de una semana vendría el nuevo pedido de flores, y Naruto muy amablemente, por la intersección de Hinata claro, se había ofrecido a ayudarle.

—.—.—.—

Naruto Uzumaki, un rubio encantador que si bien no era un príncipe, sí era un héroe para toda la aldea de Konoha, como descendiente único del Rayo Amarillo había tomado fama de un buen partido, ya que su padre fue uno de los héroes de Konoha. Con su sonrisa despampanante nunca obtenía una negativa como respuesta. Ahora suspiraba de amor por la mujer que en estos momentos le estaba gritando desde hace mucho:

— ¡Naruto! ¡Apresúrate con esas cajas! —grito Ino a unos diez metros de Naruto, que para el aludido no eran gritos sino frases pronunciadas con la delicadeza de una caricia.

— ¡Ya-ya voy, Ino-chan! —le contesto embobado cargando dos cajas a la vez—Bien estas son las últimas, Ino-chan. — comento mientras dejaba las cajas en el suelo frente a la florería.

— "_Se considerado con el, por favor"_ —recordó las suplicantes palabras de Hinata. —Bien, muchas gracias, Naruto—le contesto mientras el aludido solo se rascaba la cabeza con aire avergonzado.

—N-No hay de que, Ino-chan— le contesto mientras caminaba despidiéndose con un gesto.

—Naruto…— le llamo la rubia mientras caminaba para alcanzarlo. Naruto volvió la mirada y encontró a Ino demasiado cerca de el, se sonrojo instantáneamente al recibir los labios de la rubia sobre la mitad de los suyos—Nos vemos mañana.

—Ha-hai—le respondió mientras se tocaba el área afectada y caminaba trastabillando por el camino. Haciendo sonreír a Ino. ¿Tanto así era el efecto que ella tenia sobre el?

—Tonto… _mí tonto_— rectificó suspirando para sus adentros.

— ¡Ino! —gritó su enojado padre desde el interior de la tienda, Ino volvió su cuerpo hacia él quien prosiguió: — ¡¿Piensas dejar las cajas en la entrada? — volvió a gritar, Ino desvió su mirada a las cajas que yacían entre la puerta de la florería.

— _¡Tonto Naruto!_ —pensó colérica mientras se dirigía a solucionar el obstáculo dejado por _su_ tonto.

—.—.—.—

—Ino-chan…— suspiraba Naruto, sentado en uno de los bancos de la barra del _Ichiraku Rameen._

— ¿Yamanaka? — preguntó Teuchi interesado por el embelesado aspecto del rubio.

— ¡Sssh! —le calló el aludido haciendo ademanes exagerados— ¡No lo digas tan alto-ttebayó! —Teuchi sólo alcanzó a carcajearse por la actitud de su cliente frecuente.

—Naruto-kun te he encontrado—dijo una tercera voz mientras deslizaba las cortinas y tomaba asiento junto al rubio—Buenas tardes, Teuchi-san—saludo al señor frente a ella.

— ¡Hinata-chan! —le respondió Naruto sorprendido.

—Hinata-san… ¿Gusta comer algo? —le preguntó el mayor a la recién llegada.

—Un tazón mediano, por favor—le contestó sonriendo, el aludido asintió con la cabeza y comenzaba a preparar. Volvió la mirada a Naruto y preguntó ansiosamente: — ¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue, Naruto-kun?

— ¡Mas que bien! ¡Dattebayó! —Le respondió levantando los brazos—Le ayude a Ino-chan con una caja, pero luego me dijo que había otra, le ayudé también, luego me pidió que bajara otras dos y le ayudé, después se quedaron dos cajas en el fondo de la carreta y las bajé también y…—una gotita tipo anime se deslizaba por la frente de Hinata mientras reía nerviosamente ante el relato de Naruto.

—_Al parecer Ino-san no siguió mi sugerencia…—_suspiró para sus adentros.

—y… y luego me besó. —confesó Naruto sonrojado.

— _¿Lo besó?_ —Pensó con incredulidad— ¡Te besó! —gritó sumamente sorprendida.

— ¡Sssh! No tan fuerte… Hinata-chan—le suplicó susurrando. —Si Ino-chan se entera que la gente lo sabe… ¡va a matarme! — le siguió diciendo en el mismo tono aterrado. Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón— dijo dándole la razón. Comenzó a comer del tazón que Teuchi acababa de colocar frente a ella. —me alegro tanto, Naruto-kun. Las cosas van bien.

—Gracias, Hinata-chan.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

¡Gracias por leer! Espero sus comentarios n.n

Lorss.


	13. Capitulo Quinto

¡Hola mundo! Se que me tarde un poco, pero acabo de iniciar la universidad y ya tengo tareas largas… lamento decirles que ahora no actualizaré una vez a la semana… sino más distanciado xD Porque la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo ni de subir ni de leer… así que les tocará esperar un poco más de tiempo n.n

Agradecimientos a:

**Sarah-Gothic**

**Niki Hyuga**

**Yukistar**

**Riuka-CC**

**Layill**

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración

—Dialogo—

—Pensamiento—

— _"frase anteriormente dicha por el u otro personaje" —_

_Resalte de palabras._

Sin más que decir: ¡A leer!

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

-Capitulo Quinto-

La noche caía con toda su fuerza sobre la aldea de Konoha, obligando a la mujer Uchiha a encender todas las luces de la gran mansión donde se encontraba sola. El cantar de los grillos y el ulular de algunas aves no alcanzables a su vista le hacían única compañía.

Faltaban pocos días para que Sasuke regresara, o eso pensaba Hinata, la misión se había extendido unos días, porque las tres semanas que pensaban se habían convertido en cuatro, su estado de ánimo decayó al recordar que ayer había terminado su periodo del mes ¿Qué más debía hacer para quedar embarazada? Estaba deprimida y preparaba la cena con algo de pereza. Es mas lo hacia por rutina, no porque tuviera hambre. Llamaron a la puerta y Hinata se dispuso a abrir encontrándose con Ino sosteniendo un gran ramo de flores.

—Ino-san, ¿que haces aquí a esta hora? —pregunto contrariada por la sorpresiva visita.

— ¿Me dejaras pasar? —le pregunto sonriendo. Hinata se hizo a un lado para darle paso.

— ¡Lo siento, Ino-san! Por favor pasa—siguió mientras le permitía el paso.

—La vez pasada dejamos un tema en el aire…— Hinata le miró confundida— ¡Me muero de la curiosidad en otras palabras! — le contesto dándole las flores a Hinata—Ten, para la mesa del comedor.

—Gracias, Ino-san.

—Bueno, esperemos a Tenten— dijo Ino mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

— ¿Tenten-san vendrá? —pregunto sorprendida.

— ¿No te lo dije? —Hinata negó con la cabeza—Bueno, seguramente se me olvido.

Ambas caminaron a la cocina a esperar a Tenten. Hinata comenzó a preparar más comida animadamente para sus amigas que seguramente le harían compañía para cenar. Ino se quedó arreglando el ramo de flores en el centro de la mesa.

Llamaron a la puerta e Ino se ofreció a ir. Al cabo de unos momentos las dos mujeres venían entrando por el umbral de la cocina.

— ¡Tenten-san! —saludó Hinata cuando entró en su campo visual.

— ¡Hinata-chan! —le respondió efusivamente mientras se acercaba para abrazarle. —Tengo mucho tiempo de no hablar contigo ¿Cómo vas con la vida de casada? ¿Cuándo regresarás a las misiones? ¿Cuan—se vio cortada por Ino:

—Ok ¡ya Tenten muchas preguntas! —Gritó separando el abrazo— cenar, después hablar.

Las demás asintieron.

—.—.—.—

— ¡…La cena estuvo deliciosa! —alagaron ambas a la anfitriona que agradeció el gesto. — bien, ya demasiado tiempo perdido, Hinata… ¿Recuerdas cuando tomamos el té con… Naruto?

—Claro, Ino-san, lo recuerdo—le contestó mientras servía té en tres pequeñas tazas.

—Bien, de eso ha pasado casi cuatro semanas, ése día yo te pregunté cómo iban las cosas— Hinata asintió recordando— Tú me dijiste que bien, pero yo me di cuenta que mentías… ¿Qué no está bien, Hinata?

—Ino-san, Tenten-san… Sasuke sale mucho de misión y me siento un poco sola, nada más— les respondió a ambas quienes se miraron entre sí y levantaron una ceja.

—Aquel día no parecía, Hinata—le contraatacó Ino.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hinata-chan? ¿No es lo que esperabas? — preguntó por primera vez Tenten con un deje de preocupación.

—No, Tenten-san soy muy feliz casada, me hacen falta las misiones, pero pronto regresaré con mi equipo—respondió.

—Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? —continuó la mujer de moñitos en la cabeza.

—Bu-bueno yo… Sasuke pasa tanto tiempo fuera…— comenzó a hablar bajando la mirada. —Lo he intentado, él no me dice nada, yo nunca le preguntaría, yo… yo

— ¿Qué es, Hinata? No nos asustes— pidió Ino.

— Quiero un hijo…— sentenció— pero nunca… yo debería estar…él nunca me lo exigiría pero… no se lo que me pasa. — termino diciendo con dificultad, bajando la cabeza. Ino y Tenten abrieron los ojos con asombro luego se miraron entre sí.

—Hinata-chan… todo a su tiempo. —le consoló Tenten mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de ella— ¿Sasuke… te ha comentado acerca de eso? — Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca hemos hablado de eso pero… ¿Todos lo sabemos, no? —Preguntó levantando la cabeza y mostrando las lágrimas que se corrían por su cara—Quiero decir, Sasuke quiere rehacer su clan, yo… han pasado casi cuatro meses y… ¿No es demasiado tiempo de intentar?

—Hinata, muchos matrimonios tienen hijos a los cinco años, realmente no entiendo a qué le tienes miedo, lo mejor sería que dejes de pensar en eso, no busques un embarazo, que el embarazo te encuentre a ti—concluyó.

—Ino-chan tiene razón, Hinata-chan, regresa con tu equipo, no es bueno que te mantengas en esta casa tú sola todo el tiempo, ve mañana a la Torre y regresa con tu equipo, te hará bien.

—Esta bien, yo soy una tonta—dijo limpiando las lagrimas con sus dedos— Debo dejar de pensar en esto, esperaré hasta que Dios me quiera dar un hijo… _Espero que sea pronto_—pensó para sus adentros.

—Mientras tanto… ¡Disfruta de Sasuke mientras puedes! —gritó efusivamente Ino asustando a las otras dos.

— ¡Ino-chan! Qué cosas dices…—le respondió abochornada la Uchiha. —Bien ya basta de mí ¿Cómo se comportó Naruto-kun la semana pasada?

— ¡Fue un encanto! — Alegó la rubia con las mejillas sonrojadas— Naruto me ayudó mucho ese día.

— ¿Y…?— insistió la peli azulada.

—Bu-bueno tú me dijiste que fuera considerado con él y… porque tú me lo pediste, le besé un poquito— terminó susurrando.

— ¿Que tú qué? —preguntó Tenten que se sentía excluida de la conversación.

— ¡Es cierto! Tenten-san tú no sabes nada—recordó Hinata— Naruto está enamorado de Ino-san, y hace poco Naruto ayudó a Ino-san a descargar unas cajas, fue como una cita… supongo.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Ino? —Preguntó sin terminar de comprender— Quien diría que los dos muñecos de Konoha terminarían juntos…— dijo sonriendo.

—Pero… ¿Le darás una oportunidad, Ino-san? — preguntó ilusionada Hinata con las manos juntas sobre su pecho.

—Bu-bueno… es lindo así que… creo que sí—contestó sonrojada desviando la mirada— ¡Pero sólo si él me lo pide!

— ¿hmm? — preguntó Tenten que no comprendía

—Me refiero a que… sí él me pide ser su novia, probablemente le diga que sí, ¡pero yo no diré nada hasta entonces! — las presentes asintieron dándole la razón.

—.—.—.—

A la mañana del día siguiente, Hinata era escoltada por Shizune a la oficina de la Hokage:

—Buenos días, Tsunade-sama— saludó Hinata haciendo una leve reverencia.

— ¿Hinata? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó un tanto sorprendida al ver a la, relativamente, recién casada, cuando le había excusado los primeros seis meses para que se adecuara a la vida de casada.

—Tsunade-sama, quiero regresar con mi equipo— le pidió tranquilamente.

— ¿Tan pronto? Pensé que tomarías los seis meses completos por tu boda—comentó mientras buscaba el expediente de Hinata. — ¿En realidad por qué quieres regresar a tu equipo?

—Sasuke pasa mucho tiempo de misión— alegó bajando la mirada.

—Lo siento, Sasuke es un ninja de élite y ahora como están las cosas no podía perder tanto tiempo de sus servicios— se defendió seria la mujer.

—No, no, no quiero que piense que le reclamo, a Sasuke le gustan las misiones y esta bien pero… paso mucho tiempo sola en casa, quiero salir un poco—le respondió nerviosa ante el cambio de humor de la Hokage.

—Bien, si eso quieres. ¡Oh mira! Tu equipo tiene una misión… salen ahora a las dos de la tarde— dijo entregándole un pergamino con la información— es la búsqueda de una pequeña, es la hija del embajador de la aldea del Rayo; al parecer le secuestraron por un poco de dinero, busca a tu equipo y reacomoden las cosas—le pidió Tsunade poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda a Hinata— Suerte y regresen todos.

—Hai!

_Continuará…_

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

¡Espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer!

Lorss.


	14. Capitulo Sexto

¡Perdón por la tardanza! Pero tengo muchas tareas en la universidad –cualquiera que esté en la U… me entiende-

Les agradezco a todas las personas que comentaros y a las que leyeron también.

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración

—Dialogo—

—Pensamiento—

— _"frase anteriormente dicha por el u otro personaje" —_

_Resalte de palabras._

Sin más que decir: ¡A leer!

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

-Capitulo Sexto-

El sol apuntaba al medio día en la calurosa aldea, la gente caminaba ajetreada entre las calles y Hinata sentía que iba en contra de la corriente de un río, finalmente pudo alcanzar la salida de la calle del mercado por donde caminaba, después de unas tres cuadras y dos giros encontró la enorme casa Aburame. Llamó a la puerta y una de las mucamas le recibió:

—Hinata-sama— saludo haciendo una reverencia.

— ¿Shino-kun está? —preguntó después de responder al saludo. La aludida asintió y le dio paso para entrar:

—Por favor pase, llamaré a Shino-san en un momento—y así como llegó se fue escaleras arriba. En unos minutos Shino bajaba lentamente seguido de la criada que una vez llegados al salón se perdió entre los pasillos.

— ¡Shino-kun! — Le saludo alegre Hinata. — ¡Regresaré al equipo! — le contaba saltando y aplaudiendo a su alrededor.

—Me alegro mucho, Hinata—le contestó con esa calma que lo distinguía. — Pero ahora tenemos misión.

—Si, Tsunade-sama me ha dejado ir, me pidió que me reuniera con ustedes para preguntar como harán las cosas.

— ¿Y Kiba? — preguntó con tranquilidad.

—Bueno, no lo he visto desde antes de la boda, así que preferí venir aquí primero, pero luego iré con él, no sé si él va a aceptarme ahora—le respondió un poco triste por la actitud de su amigo.

—Lo hará.

— ¿En serio crees eso, Shino-kun? —el aludido asintió.

Shino le explicó en qué constaba la misión y cómo pensaban actuar al respecto, Hinata sugirió cambiar unas partes del plan y Shino se vio complacido por las opiniones de la recién llegada.

—Creo que será mejor que me prepare para la misión—dijo Hinata levantándose.

—Cierto, tenemos poco tiempo para almorzar y… Yo le diré a Kiba de tu regreso, llega a las dos a la salida de la aldea—ordeno tranquilamente Shino como respuesta a la pregunta no dicha.

—Gracias, Shino-kun—agradeció Hinata caminando a la salida. El aludido simplemente asintió.

—.—.—.—

Hinata caminaba bajo el calor del sol de la tarde, el calor en esos momentos sobrepasaba por mucho las expectativas de los aldeanos, el verano ya había acabado o eso decían los calendarios.

Después de llegar a la entrada de la aldea y encontrarse con el siempre puntual Shino apoyado sobre un árbol se acercó para saludar:

—Buenas tardes, Shino-kun— saludo con una sonrisa a la cual el aludido respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Vámonos—indicó después de tomar camino atravesando la enorme puerta.

—Pero… ¿Y Kiba-kun? — preguntó al notar la ausencia del _chico perro._

—Se ha adelantado—respondió sin volver la mirada. Hinata bajo la mirada decepcionada, esperaba ver otra reacción en Kiba.

Tomo su camino siguiendo la sombra de Shino, Kiba era uno de sus mejores amigos, no podía creer que este actuando así, pero ella no iba a perder su amistad, ¡no señor!

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡Kiba-kun! — grito desesperada Hinata corriendo hasta su herido amigo. Kiba ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada. Hinata ignoro si indiferencia y comenzó a extraer el Kunai enterrado en su hombro derecho y comenzaba a sanarlo. Shino se acercaba caminando atrás de Hinata cargando a una pequeña niña que parecía de cinco años, la niña venia dormida y Shino sucio y con manchas de sangre por toda su chaqueta. Dos días les había tomado alcanzar a la niña, que estaba custodiada por mas hombres de los que esperaban.

—Kiba estará bien— afirmo Shino. Hinata asintió con un movimiento de cabeza dándole la razón.

—Kiba-kun dime si te duele— pidió Hinata mientras vendaba el hombro de Kiba, quien desvió la mirada.

— ¡Ya deja de preocuparte por mi, Hinata! —le grito alejando las manos de Hinata quien lo miro atónita.

—Eres mi-mi compañero de e-equipo, Kiba-kun— le contesto tartamudeando, Kiba la había asustado. Shino le dedico una mirada reprobatoria a Kiba.

—Me adelantare— dijo Shino llevándose a la niña dejándolos solos para hablar.

—Kiba-kun… eres mi compañero de equipo, además de mi ami-amigo… ¿Cómo no preocuparme por ti? — le pregunto tratando de mantener la mirada fija en sus castaños ojos. Kiba bufo.

— ¡Tu no te preocupaste por mis sentimientos! —volvió a gritar reprochándole

— ¿De que sentimientos estas hablando? ¡Eres mi amigo! ¡Si no me preocupo sería una mala amiga!— se atrevió a gritarle Hinata, quien se tapo la boca con ambas manos sorprendida por su comportamiento— Lo siento, Kiba-kun… yo no debí hablarte así.

— ¡Yo te amaba, Hinata!— concluyo dándole la espalda. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y deseando haber escuchado mal— Tú sufrías porque Naruto nunca volvió la mirada hacia ti, y yo sufría lo mismo por ti.

—Ki-Kiba-kun…—Hinata no salía de su asombro — Si me amaras… supongo que estarías feliz por mí…— se atrevió a susurrar, pero Kiba lo escuchó claramente.

— Pues supusiste mal, Hinata. Dime: ¿Qué sentirías si la persona con la cual has estado casi toda tu vida, ve a otro hombre con quien solo ha interactuado una semana? ¿Qué sentirías, Hinata? — le pregunto con tristeza y rabia en la voz.

—Yo…

—Solo olvídalo, ¿Sí, Hinata? — le pidió volviendo el cuerpo hacia ella con el delo pulgar e índice en el puente de la nariz. — Yo hare lo mismo y que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

—Lo mis-mismo te pido…—le contesto automáticamente. Kiba echo a correr dejando a Hinata sola en ese claro repleto de charcos de sangre. Espero un tiempo para que Kiba estuviera lo suficiente lejos para no alcanzarlo. Cuando comenzó a correr solo pensaba en qué tendría que hacer para que las cosas verdaderamente fueran como antes. —_Los siento, Kiba-kun… pero ahora nada podrá ser como antes_— concluyo después de analizar las cosas.

La noche era tranquila por las calles de Konoha, Hinata caminaba sin prisa hasta la residencia Uchiha, donde deseaba encontrarse con Sasuke, pero pensaba que seguramente la misión se había alargado y pasaría otra noche sola.

Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca pudo ver la luz que escapaba por las ventanas de su casa, el corazón regresó a latir con alegría y retomó la velocidad para llegar pronto. Saco las llaves de su chaqueta y abrió la puerta, encontró a Sasuke sentado en el salón tomando té, le sonrió cuando se encontró con su mirada.

— ¡Sasuke! — lo llamo gritando cuando lo estrujaba entre sus brazos.

— ¡…Ay! — lo escuchó quejarse.

_Continuará…. _

—.—.—.—.—.—

¡Gracias por leer!

Lorss.


	15. Capítulo Séptimo

Primero que nada… ¡Perdón! Pero no he tenido tiempo… la otra semana tengo parciales así que decidí actualizar hoy. Además comenzaré a estudiar otro idioma, es decir tendré mucho menos tiempo. Les agradezco a las personas que pasaron y leyeron mi trabajo *.* ¡Y a las que comentaron les agradezco mucho más!

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración

—Dialogo—

—_Pensamiento—_

— _"frase anteriormente dicha por el u otro personaje" —_

_Resalte de palabras._

Sin más que decir: ¡A leer!

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

-Capitulo Séptimo-

La noche era de lo más oscura en las afueras de Konoha, donde la luna solo iluminaba su entorno y sus ansiados rayos platinados no alcanzaban la tierra. El grupo de tres integrantes corría ansioso por llegar a su cercano destino. Kakashi, Sai y Sasuke regresaban de una misión de protección de un feudal de la aldea del rayo, al parecer había recibido amenazas de parte de una organización de secuestradores. Cuando atravesaron los enormes pilares de la entrada de la aldea Kakashi se despidió:

—Creo que ha sido todo, ¡nos vemos! —concluyo con su ojo arqueado, lo que indicaba que sonreía. Desapareció en una nube de humo. Sai miro a Sasuke y se despidió también.

—Nos vemos, Sasuke-san— dijo para después saltar por los tejados de la silenciosa aldea.

Sasuke tomo camino y corrió hasta su casa, no le sorprendió ver ni una luz salir de ésta, porque ya era muy tarde, Hinata debería estar durmiendo.

Si que había extrañado a Hinata, su comida, su cuerpo, su presencia. Pero para él era bueno hacer una que otra misión de vez en cuando. Tomo la llave que llevaba en el pequeño maletín ajustado alrededor de su muslo derecho y se dispuso abrir la puerta principal. Subió hasta su habitación y encontró la cama vacía, se pregunto donde podría estar Hinata. Se acerco a la mesita de noche y encontró una nota:

_Estoy de misión, te amo._

_Hinata. _

Entornó los ojos con preocupación, uno de los regalos de la Hokage había sido darle a Hinata seis meses para que se acomodara a la _vida de casada_. Supuso que su equipo había sido solicitado con urgencia y Hinata no pudo ignorar el llamado.

Se encerró en el baño y se adentro a la ducha, quería deshacerse de toda esa mugrienta tierra que cubría gran parte del cuerpo. Salió minutos después y bajó hasta la cocina para pensar en qué comer. Busco por todos lados y encontró la lacena llena, lo que faltaba era saber qué hacer con todo eso.

—_Joder…_— pensó al momento que tomó un sobre de Rameen instantáneo. Puso agua en el fuego y esperó paciente a que hirviera. Después de comer lo que para él era algo— _demasiado Naruto_— subió las escaleras y se dispuso a dormir. Sin Hinata ahí con él, no había mucho que hacer despierto.

—.—.—.—.—

La claridad de la avanzada mañana de colaba a través de las aberturas que las cortinas dejaban pasar por el viento. Sus oscuros ojos no lo hubieran percatado si sus oídos no hubieran escuchado un insistente ruido proveniente de la puerta, lo que lo obligo a abrir los ojos y dejar en el olvido la esperanza de volver a conciliar el sueño.

Con una expresión de _matare a toda costa_ se encamino hasta la puerta principal de donde los golpes y los inconfundibles "_¡Hinata-chan! ¡Hinata-chan!" _se hacían escuchar. Abrió la puerta aún mas irritado por el golpe directo de luz solar sobre sí, miró despectivamente el rostro del preocupado rubio y a éste le recorrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo al ser presa de esos ojos que miraban cortantemente su yugular.

— ¿Qué quieres aquí? — preguntó el anfitrión mostrando su no-felicidad de verlo.

—… Teme… — lo saludó nervioso Naruto— ¿y, Hinata-chan?

—No está— le respondió rápidamente.

—_Sasuke-teme… tan comunicativo_— pensaba con pesar— ¿Desayunamos?

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto al aire después de ver cómo su amigo le esquivaba y se adentraba en su casa—Fuera, Naruto.

Naruto le ignoró y comenzó a sacar varias cosas de la alacena. Puso varias cacerolas en la cocina y lo que picaba y condimentaba no olía mal, así que Sasuke a sus espaldas concluyó:

—_Por lo menos cocinará… _Nada de Rameen, Naruto— le exigió al ver que su amigo iba por esos caminos. Naruto le respondió con una risa nerviosa. —Algún día tu adicción a eso te llevará a la muerte.

—Ino-chan dice lo mismo— le contestó aun dándole la espalda— Pero eso no va a pasarme a mí.

Rodando los ojos por la ingenuidad de su amigo, Sasuke espero pacientemente sentado a que el misterioso desayuno hecho por él no fuera un desastre.

—.—.—.—.—

—Estar tanto tiempo con Hinata-chan me ha ayudado mucho a saber cocinar— alegaba orgulloso Naruto levantando los cubiertos.

— ¿Tanto tiempo? — preguntó receloso Sasuke ante la confesión del rubio.

—Sip— le contesto animado— he acompañado a Hinata-chan todo este tiempo, tu la descuidas mucho.

—Estaba de misión. — alego defendiéndose.

—El punto… es que… estaba sola— decía con comida en la boca— Además esta casa todavía tiene algo de… tétrico—finalizó tragando la enorme cantidad de comida en su boca.

— ¿Tétrico? — Re-pregunto el moreno mirando las paredes de la casa. —_hay recuerdos malos… sí, pero ¿Tétrico?_ — pensaba tratando de convencerse que a Hinata no le era tan incómodo vivir allí. Terminaron de comer en silencio después del comentario de Naruto.

Ya estando en la sala, Sasuke esperaba que Naruto se fuera y le dejara solo, pero como siempre el rubio iba contra la corriente y se sentó en las sala para _"deberíamos conversar, eres como mi hermano y tengo más conexión con tu esposa que contigo… ¿Cómo es eso?"_ y ahora se encontraba sentando frente a él esperando que hablara ya que él no tenia nada que discutir con él.

—Estoy saliendo con Ino-chan— soltó de golpe Naruto al ver que su amigo no mostraba intenciones de hablar. Sasuke levantó una ceja incrédulo.

—_Dos rubios juntos no presagian nada bueno_— pensó sin terminar de creer que a alguna fémina le gustaría pasar tiempo con él, estando él consciente. — ¿Ino? — Preguntó, Naruto asintió efusivamente con la cabeza— Ya era hora, me hacías preguntarme algunas cosas preocupantes sobre tu sexualidad, dobe.

— ¡Sasuke-teme! — Le respondió coléricamente rojo por la insinuación— ¡No digas esas cosas-ttebayó! Además si no he tenido novia antes es porque Sakura-chan estaba muy clavado contigo, teme. —Sasuke rodó los ojos— A Hinata no puedo verla de esa manera…— ahora levantó una ceja incrédula— Ino-chan es complicada de tratar, pero me gusta pasar tiempo con ella— terminó su discurso mirando el techo.

—Mmm…— asintió con los ojos cerrados el receptor— ya veo.

— ¿ya ves? — le pregunto curiosos— ¿Crees que hago bien… con Ino-chan?

—Si eso es lo que quieres, esta bien— le contestó indiferente.

— ¡Tienes razón, Sasuke-teme! — dijo elevando la voz y poniéndose de pie— Iré a visitarla ahora mismo.

— ¡Ve, Naruto, vete! —animó–falsamente- Sasuke a su amigo llevándolo hasta la puerta y sacándolo de su casa— Suerte— dijo para cerrarle la puerta.

— ¡eres un teme! — Le grito Naruto desde afuera para comenzar a caminar con las manos apoyadas tras su nuca —_Debería visitar más seguido al teme_— pensaba ingenuamente.

Porque Sasuke necesitaba socializar más…

—.—.—.—.—

Esta sería la segunda noche que pasaría sin Hinata en la casa.

—_Cuando regrese le pediré, no, le exigiré que la duración de las misiones sea menor a veinticuatro horas_— pensaba mientras preparaba té. Esa noche no cenaría, un tazón de rameen a la semana era una exageración para él, así que lo volvería a comer… dentro de un mes. Sí, un mes.

Al terminar de servir cuidadosamente el té –consciente de su inutilidad al servirlo- camino lentamente hasta los muebles del primer salón y se sentó a meditar un poco. Pero la tranquilidad no le duró mucho porque sintió el chakra de ella, y al escuchar el sonido del cerrojo de la puerta al abrirse quiso alejar la pequeña taza de su cuerpo lo más posible.

— ¡Sasuke! — escuchó decir muy cerca de su rostro, pero la alegría que sentía en su interior por verla era opacada por la enorme mancha marrón sobre su camisa de dormir.

— ¡…Ay! — gritó mudamente al sentir la elevada temperatura del té caer sobre su pecho desnudo.

_Continuará…_

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Lorss.


	16. Capítulo Octavo

¡Hola! Bueno aquí les dejo este cap., es corto… ¡pero quería subirles algo ya!

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración

—Dialogo—

—_Pensamiento—_

— _"frase anteriormente dicha por el u otro personaje" —_

_Resalte de palabras._

-Capitulo Octavo-

El frío recorrido de los dedos empapados de ungüento sobre la lastimada piel, hacía que al moreno Uchiha le dieran escalofríos. Su esposa sentada sobre su torso sólo atinaba a reír de sus reacciones.

—Terminaré pronto— le prometió Hinata.

—Hmp— asintió el aludido. Hinata cerró el frasco y lo dejo a un lado, se acercó a Sasuke y le besó en los labios:

— ¿Cómo estuvo la misión? —preguntó con preocupación bien disimulada.

—Larga… y aburrida— le contestó mientras buscaba los labios de su esposa. —Pero creo que encontré con qué desaburrirme—se dijo con picardía mientras le besaba.

—.—.—.—.—.—

La luz mañanera golpeaba de lleno el rostro de Sasuke quien se despertaba de mal humor. Buscó a Hinata en la cama y no le encontró.

—_Desayuno de verdad_—pensó sonriendo. Salió de la cama con mejor humor y entró en la ducha.

Hinata yacía cocinando felizmente en la cocina, había preparado comida como si dos Narutos vinieran a comer. Ella sabía que durante las misiones pocas veces se puede disfrutar de una comida decente, así que quería darle a su esposo algo bueno para iniciar el día.

Sasuke bajó y se encontró a Hinata sirviendo la comida, se acercó a ella y le besó la frente:

—Buenos días— le saludó. La aludida le respondió igual. Sasuke se sentó en la silla principal de la larga mesa y Hinata se sentó a su lado. Comenzaron a comer y llamaron a la puerta. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada acusadora a Hinata, quien sólo desvió la mirada inocentemente, sabía que era Naruto—Yo voy.

Al abrir la puerta una sombra amarilla pasó a su lado y cerró la puerta con una expresión de disgusto. Caminando de forma calmada volvió a sentarse en su silla, Naruto hablaba y hablaba con Hinata de la chica Yamanaka de Konohamaru etc. Mientras su esposa le servía un plato del desayuno que había preparado para él, no para Naruto. Sasuke se impuso ignorarlos para disfrutar el desayuno que tanto necesitaba, pero dentro de unos minutos no pudo seguir con su labor:

—Teme… ¡Teme! — Escuchaba fuertemente sobre su oído derecho— ¡Teme! — Sasuke miró a su esposa a modo de reproche y ella le miró con ojos brillantes. No supo porqué.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó al fin.

— ¿Iras? — preguntó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde?

—A comer ramen, en la cena de hoy. Hace mucho tiempo que no voy, aunque no me puedo quejar de la comida de Hinata-chan— invitó finalmente.

—Pues ve despidiéndote, ella es mí esposa… sólo yo disfruto de ella. — le exigió, Naruto le miró confundido. Hinata extrañamente se sintió orgullosa y feliz de escucharlo decir eso.

—No dudo de eso, teme. Pero cuando te vas de misión… pasa sola todo el día en esta enorme casa… ¿Quieres que se aburra aquí? ¡Yo no! Yo soy su amigo y ella es mi amiga… así que le haré compañía mientras tú no estés. — concluyó convencido. Hinata se conmovió por las palabras del rubio.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? — le preguntó fingiendo sorpresa. Naruto no supo que responder.

—Pues… desayunando— le contestó con una gran sonrisa. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—.—.—.—.—

Cuatro amigos estaban sentados en la barra de _Ichiraku Rameen_, esperando la orden. Una pareja estaban callados, la otra pareja ni siquiera se miraban en realidad.

—I-Ino-chan… ¿Cómo estuvo tu día en-en el hospital? — preguntó un rubio a la otra rubia que desviaba la mirada.

—Bien… un poco cansado… Sakura hace falta en el hospital, pero vamos bien—al mencionar que Sakura no estaba en la aldea, un cierto alivio invadió a Sasuke.

—Ya veo… ¿Cómo van las cosas en la florería? — preguntó sin saber qué más hacer.

—No lo sé… ahora paso mucho tiempo en el hospital, me he descuidado de la florería— le contestó en un tono desanimado.

—Me gustaría que pasaras más tiempo en la florería—le dijo mirando a la nada.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es lo que a ti te gustaría. — A Ino se le iluminaron los ojos por el romanticismo, Sasuke solo rodó los ojos ante tal hecho y Hinata sonreía al ver el desarrollo de esa pareja — _Que Casanova soy… ¡Dattebayó!_ — pensó orgulloso Naruto al ver el rostro de su amada.

—Yo jamás necesité de eso…— le susurró Sasuke a Hinata cayendo en la cuenta que nunca puso atención a eso. Asintió con la cabeza.

—.—.—.—.—

Había amenazas de golpes de Estado en otros países, y el país del Fuego requería ninjas de la Hoja para normalizar esas cuestiones. Tanto Sasuke como Hinata salían de misión alternadamente, pasaban poco tiempo juntos, lo más cinco días al mes. Pero ellos disfrutaban de esos cinco días como si fuesen los últimos, porque si bien no era una Guerra en toda su regla, no podían confiarse.

— ¿Sasuke? — llamó Hinata desde la puerta principal de la enorme casa.

Nadie respondió.

Supuso que estaría aún de misión, eso le entristeció, dentro de seis días ella regresaría a la Aldea del Rayo, como embajadora suplente del País del Fuego para mediar entre ambos bandos. Pensó que, quizá este mes, no vería a Sasuke un solo día.

¡Espero les haya gustado el cap.! Probablemente suba el siguiente dentro de dos semanas… estoy en dos academias y me queda poco tiempo. ¡Aguas con la vida!

Lorss.


	17. Capitulo Noveno

¡Bueno! Aquí subo un capitulo más de este FF, así que espero lo disfruten.

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración

—Dialogo—

—_Pensamiento—_

— _"frase anteriormente dicha por el u otro personaje" —_

_Resalte de palabras._

—.—.—.—.—

-Capítulo Noveno-

**Dos años después…**

(Hinata)

Ya han pasado casi dos años y medio… aunque mis amigas me dan una enorme calma, comienzo a sospechar que soy estéril… o por el contrario soy una mujer con la peor probabilidad de embarazo en la historia conocida. Es definitivamente ridículo es hecho de que de todas la veces que hemos estado juntos, no logre fecundar. Mis amigas tienen razón en que lo estoy tomando muy en serio, quiero decir… tengo 23 años, aún estoy a tiempo, pero, muy en el fondo, hay algo que me provoca este malestar, este sentimiento de que algo no anda bien en mi, que hay algo que me impide ser feliz y disfrutar plenamente mi vida con Sasuke… porque siempre pienso en si finalmente llegará… pero nunca lo hace. Porque siempre tengo esa preocupación… algún día Sasuke me pedirá ser padre… y yo no le podré responder a eso.

Ino y Naruto, unas personas maravillosas que he tenido el gusto de conocer, me da una alegría enorme que dos personas como ellas estén juntos, porque cada uno a sufrido por su cuenta, era hora que el destino les pasara su cuota de felicidad.

Lo que más me pesa… es que veo la felicidad en sus ojos cuando nos invitaron a su casa y nos contaron que esperaban su primer hijo, me pesa que la felicidad de esas personas me cause dolor y envidia. Me pesa que vi el asombro de Sasuke y la duda en su mirada cuando se encontró conmigo.

—.—.—.—.—

**Dos meses atrás…**

—Ya era hora de comer mejor…— dijo Naruto al aire mientras volvía a engullir un trozo de carne. Hinata le sonrió por el cumplido indirecto.

Sasuke, como siempre, meditaba acerca del por qué de la presencia del rubio. ¿Qué tanto hacía él en su casa además de comer? ¿Acaso la rubia de su _novia_ no podía cocinar? ¿Cuánto duraría esa costumbre? ¿Cuando Naruto se casara… la costumbre seguirá? ¿Por qué Hinata permitía tanta intromisión de parte de su amigo?... sin olvidar que fue su primer amor… observó a Hinata y encontró una secuencia de expresiones, iban desde el asombro… el miedo… la vergüenza… y algo parecido al terror… No pudo reconocer porqué. ¿Qué debía hacer para sacar ese manchón amarillo de su casa?... y de paso de su matrimonio.

—Teme…— escuchó desde su lado izquierdo… esta escena le parecía familiar.

— ¿Qué? — respondió preguntando.

— ¿Cómo que qué? Le he preguntado a Hinata cuándo tendrán hijos y no sabe qué responderme— Sasuke miró a Hinata y se dio cuenta de la situación.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? — preguntó contrariado.

—mmm no lo sé… solo… tengo curiosidad— le respondió masticando la comida.

—Tendremos hijos cuando Hinata quede embarazada— le contestó sabiamente— Y deja de hablar con la boca llena, por Dios.

Hinata repentinamente sintió una opresión en el pecho, como si lo que acabara de escuchar fuera imposible, como si la primicia "_Cuando Hinata quede embarazada" _fuera la cosa más ridícula que hubiera escuchado en su vida. Se levantó de la silla un poco mareada, los dos hombres frente a ella le miraron confundidos.

—Lo siento, debo hacer algunas cosas— balbuceó y se fue rápidamente dejando su plato a medio comer. Naruto miró desaprobatoriamente a Sasuke.

— ¿Qué? — le preguntó Sasuke confundido.

— ¡No puedo creer lo que dijiste! — le dijo indignado mientras seguía comiendo.

— ¿Y qué se supone que dije, dobe? — le preguntó enojado.

—No lo sé, teme. Pero mira cómo se puso Hinata-chan, por tu culpa— le acusó señalándolo con los palillos. Sasuke se imaginó golpeando a Naruto.

—.—.—.—.—

Hinata estaba encerrada en el baño de su habitación. Se miró al espejo retadoramente.

— _¿Por qué?_ — se preguntaba mentalmente. Se dio una mirada acusadora a sí misma y no pudo controlar por más tiempo las lágrimas. Hinata era una experta en llorar en silencio. La vida le había obligado a aprender, ahora era lo más fácil de hacer para ella. Pero lo que no había aprendido era controlar la expresión de sus ojos, su piel blanca y el color casi nulo de sus ojos no favorecían a la hora de ocultar los dejos del llanto. Intentó calmarse y tranquilizar las lágrimas, se le ocurrió ducharse un buen rato para desinflamar los ojos.

Al salir de la ducha, tomo una toalla y secó la mayoría de su cuerpo, se acercó a los diversos estantes y tomó de la crema que más le gustaba, fresas. Le encantaba ese olor, trató de pensar en eso para animarse un poco. Después de aplicar la crema humectante por todo su cuerpo, tomó una loción refrescante de la misma línea y ponerse un pijama azul… para pasar el tiempo se dispuso a ordenar todo. Desde los jabones, las toallas, las cremas, las cremas de Sasuke, algunas de sus joyas que heredó de su madre, cerca de éstas encontró esa cajita blanca con listón rosa que Sakura le había regalado el día de su boda. Lo abrió y se encontró con el encantador brazalete de plata con una gran piedra que parecía jade en forma de óvalo, pero con extrañas líneas curvas blancas que daban la impresión de ir hacia el centro. Hinata frunció el seño al intentar comprender el patrón y se aseguró a sí misma que las líneas en sí, se movían… como si fuesen miles de espirales juntos, girando en la misma dirección… en contra de las agujas del reloj.

Dejó el brazalete en la cajita y se dijo: — _necesito descansar_.

Salió del baño y se encontró a Sasuke acostado en la cama… leyendo unos pergaminos. Hinata no se atrevió a buscar sus ojos. Pero sabía que Sasuke le miraba. Se dirigió a la puerta… pensó que la cocina había quedado desordenada, pero antes de cruzar el umbral, Sasuke le detuvo diciendo:

—Ya he ordenado la cocina, ven y duerme— Hinata lo sintió como una orden un poco ortodoxa para la época, pero obedeció en silencio. A paso lento llegó al otro lado de la cama y se metió entre las sábanas. Ni siquiera tenía valor para desearle buenas noches, había llorado después de muchos años de la última vez. Así que no confiaba en su tono de voz. Le dio la espalda a Sasuke quien imaginó, que en verdad, Naruto tenía razón. — "_¡Discúlpate!"_ —Le había ordenado Naruto. Tratando de ser lo más suave posible, Sasuke le abrazó por la espalda y sintió cómo Hinata se tensaba, como si le tuviera miedo, eso no le gustó en absoluto —Perdóname, Hinata. No sé lo que hice o dije… pero no fue mi intención lastimarte.

—No eres tú…_soy yo_— concluyó mentalmente. Hinata volvió el cuerpo quedando frente a Sasuke y se abrazó a él. Era la única forma en la que sentía consuelo, no le diría nada a Sasuke. No podría. Suspiró aliviada contra el pecho de su esposo.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡Puedes creerlo, Hinata! — Le gritaba Ino mientras le zarandeaba por los hombros— ¡Hinata!

— ¡Ino! — susurró asombrada Hinata mientras le abrazaba. Más para ocultar su expresión de asombro que por felicitación. — Naruto nunca me dijo que comenzarían a vivir juntos, parece un poco apresurado… pero si eso es lo que quieres, yo te apoyo, Ino-san. — Sasuke se contuvo de opinar, Ino estaba junto a Naruto, así que corría el riesgo de ser abofeteado, sin importar la presencia de Hinata.

—Aah Hinata… no es como si tuviéramos planes de casarnos… —dijo Ino bajando la mirada, vio a Naruto y éste solo le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza— estoy embarazada.

Sasuke les miró como si sobre sus hombros descansaran un par de extraterrestres, no comprendía la situación.

— _¿Ino… embarazada? ¿Del dobe? Pero… no llevan más que nosotros viviendo juntos_— Sasuke se reprendió mentalmente por su falta de comprensión en lo que se refiere a la funcionalidad femenina. Miró a Hinata cuando sintió la espalda de ésta tensarse de manera incómoda, le vio con la mirada perdida y se preguntó se ella estaba pensando lo mismo— ¿Están esperando un hijo? — preguntó sin terminar de comprender. Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja e Ino avergonzada sólo asentía lentamente con la cabeza. Sasuke ladeo la cabeza, aún no era consciente de todo lo que ese estado implicaba. Volvió a ver a Hinata, luego el vientre aún plano de Ino y de nuevo a Hinata.

Algo no andaba bien para Sasuke. Mucho menos para Hinata.

(Sasuke)

No puedo quejarme de la vida desde que Hinata está conmigo, ella es todo lo que un hombre pediría en una esposa. Hasta ahora ha cumplido con cada uno de mis caprichos… nunca me ha levantado la voz y siempre discutimos de forma pacífica. Claro… Hinata tiene su forma pasiva de ser y eso me detiene a la hora de dejar salir mis impulsos. Yo no le he exigido nada… nunca le he reprochado nada relevante.

Pero ahora… van dos años que estamos casados, y no veo los famosos "frutos" de nuestro amor. Llevamos dos años de casados… y no tenemos un hijo. El dobe con la rubia tienen unos pocos meses de _relación _y ya esperan a su primer hijo. ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Quién se supone que va a explicarme esto?

Amo a Hinata como jamás imagine querer a alguien, pero deseo descendencia, quiero rehacer el clan, es mi deber como último de los míos. Pero Hinata no me ha dado eso. No voy para joven. No puedo hacerla sufrir teniendo hijos con otras mujeres… ¿Me atrevería yo a meterme con otras mujeres?... Esas mujeres no son Hinata.

¿Debería buscar el re-nacimiento de mi clan? ¿…o buscar mi felicidad y ser el fin de mi sangre? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Qué merece más prioridad? ¿Mi clan… o mi felicidad?

No lo comprendo. No quiero comprender. Sólo quiero saber qué hacer.

_Continuará…_

¡Mil gracias por leer!

Lorss.


	18. Capitulo Décimo

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración

—Dialogo—

—_Pensamiento—_

— _"frase anteriormente dicha por el u otro personaje" —_

_Resalte de palabras._

-Capítulo Décimo-

En la enorme mansión Uchiha, Hinata llora inconsolablemente mientras la luz de la luna se cuela entre los hoyuelos de las paredes. Sabía que algo andaba mal en ella, ella lo sabía pero se lo negaron, ahora había reconocido algo en los ojos de Ino que nunca quiso recibir... lástima. Lo notó cuando bajo la mirada, excusándose de tener sin pedir lo que ella tanto ha esperado. Se alertó y asustó al ver la mirada de incomprensión de su esposo, que pasaba de asombrada a acusadora. Hinata se sentía culpable de la situación, se sentía sola, sin solución, se sentía maldita. Maldita porque Sasuke Uchiha teniendo a medio Konoha, no completamente porque hay hombres, disponible y a sus pies, dispuestas a embarazarse como conejas, escogía a aquella incapaz de darle lo que más busca.

Descendencia.

Sasuke no estaba, salió sin decirle donde, no es que tuviera la costumbre de hacerlo, ella nunca dudaba… pero ahora había algo que le preocupaba, algo que como esposa le decía que algo grande iba a pasar.

Se prometió a si misma visitar a Tsunade-sama mañana y pedirle que le revisara, quería escuchar de los labios de una profesional que ella era estéril. Para Hinata lo que Tsunade-sama dijera sería ley.

Con ese pensamiento se fue a la cama, después de borrar los caminos secos de las lágrimas.

—.—.—.—.—

En uno de los bares más mal hablados de la Konoha se encontraba tomando descontroladamente Sasuke Uchiha. Estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de la barra, frente a él se podían ubicar aproximadamente unos quince vasitos de un trago -_shot_- vacíos y unos hasta volteados. Además de ésos venían los que Sasuke engullía ya sin sentir el ardor cruzar su garganta.

— _¿El dobe estaba esperando su primer hijo… y yo?_ — se preguntaba a la vez que terminaba un nuevo trago. Sus ojos rojos de tanto alcohol en su sangre revelaban el bajo estado de alerta que poseía en ese momento.

Y unos ojos verde esmeralda lo descubrieron.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? — escuchó que le llamaban. No era Hinata, _que bueno_, pensó. Si Hinata lo encontrara así pensaría que fue su culpa. Además no estaba de ánimos para ver a Hinata, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, muchas cosas contra Hinata. Volvió la mirada a la fuente de la voz y se mareó por la fluorescencia de los colores. Rosa y verde. Mala combinación para Sasuke.

— ¿Sakura? — preguntó desganado. La aludida le mantuvo la mirada sonriente. Se sentó junto a él sin haber sido invitada. Sasuke le mostró una mirada molesta y ella le ignoró el gesto. — ¿Qué quieres, Sakura? — le preguntó más para encontrar una razón para correrla que por entablar conversación.

—Sasuke-kun… me preocupas— le dijo mientras observaba fascinada la cantidad de vasitos en la barra— ¿Por qué estás bebiendo?

—No es de tu incumbencia. — le contestó sin mirarla.

—Somos amigos, Sasuke-kun. Claro que es de mi incumbencia. — le respondió acariciando el dorso de su mano. Sasuke la alejó por puro reflejo. — ¿Sucede algo con Hinata-chan? — preguntó con suspicacia. Sasuke no dijo nada acerca del sufijo _chan_ que manejaba Sakura para con su esposa.

—No.

— ¿Por qué otra cosa estarías aquí? ¿… y no con ella en casa? — siguió preguntando sin comprender la no grata aceptación del moreno respecto a su presencia.

—No te importa, Sakura.

—Si me importa y aunque no me lo quieras decir… sé que hay algo malo… algo malo está pasando contigo, Sasuke-kun. Pero no te presionaré, solo quiero decirte que puedes contar conmigo…— decía mientras le acariciaba el muslo —… para lo que sea.

—Vete, Sakura… no necesito _esos_ servicios. — le contestó tajante alejando su mano de su fisionomía.

—_Los pedirás a gritos, Sasuke-kun_— amenazó Sakura mentalmente antes de alejarse.

Sasuke se quedó solo frente a la barra, siguió tomando. Mientras pensaba si debía o no encarar a Hinata y preguntarle qué sucede. Nunca se han protegido… por lo menos no él. Pero… ¿y Hinata? La única respuesta posible para Sasuke es que Hinata se estaba protegiendo, Hinata no quería salir embarazada. El efecto del alcohol no le dejaba pesar bien las cosas, así que dejo de pensar y se quedó dormido sobre la barra.

Inconsciente no se percató cuando Sakura pagó la cuenta y alegando que era su amigo de equipo lo sacó del bar.

…

—_Ahora sí, Sasuke-kun_— se dijo mentalmente Sakura mientras trataba de besar a Sasuke que parecía sin vida. Éste, obviamente, no le respondía a los besos ni a las atrevidas caricias.

—.—.—.—.—

La luz del sol se hacía notar tenuemente a través de las blancas y limpias cortinas de la habitación, Hinata yacía despierta hace mucho, pensando en lo mismo desde que sus párpados se separaron.

—_Sasuke… no regresó. Sasuke… pasó la noche fuera. _

No es que Hinata lo tuviera corto y debiera pasar la noche –por ley- en casa pero, siempre había una razón; estaba de misión o comía con Naruto, entrenaba, se reunía con Hokage-sama… o algo por el estilo. Ahora no era el caso.

Hinata evitando tener malos pensamientos se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha. Ahora visitaría a Hokage-sama y le rogaría por un diagnóstico.

Se vistió, peinó y maquilló un poco. Salió de la enorme mansión con un extraño sentimiento de angustia en su interior. Miró sobre su hombro la enorme casa y se grabó en su mente el abanico blanco con rojo pintado rústicamente sobre la puerta. Sentía que algo iba a cambiar cuando regresara.

Caminó por las concurridas calles del mercado de Konoha. Encontrándose con unos conocidos de la academia, no se quedó a platicar más de lo necesario pues necesitaba urgentemente escuchar a Tsunade-sama, fuera para bien, fuera para mal. Llegando a la planta alta de la Torre Hokage, Shizune le saludo efusivamente cargando al pequeño cerdo rosa. Le hiso pasar una vez otros ninjas salieron de la oficina de la Hokage.

—Buenos días, Hokage-sama— dijo haciendo reverencia una vez estuvo dentro.

—Buenos días, Hinata— saludó asombrada— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Bu-bueno, Tsunade-sama. Yo vengo a pedir su ayuda. — contestó bajando la mirada.

—dime.

—Yo-yo… quiero que me examine. Quiero saber si puedo tener hijos. — dijo subiendo la mirada sin titubear. La Hokage se sorprendió. La infertilidad femenina en Konoha era casi nula. A no ser que un golpe que sobrepasaba lo normal lastimara algunos órganos importantes. Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

La Hokage se levantó y caminó hasta Hinata y le dijo: — sígueme.

Ambas salieron de la oficina, la Hokage pidió a Shizune que cancelara todas las citas de ése momento a dos horas. Guió a Hinata hasta una habitación que era como un espacio para descansar de la Hokage.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedes tener hijos, Hinata? — preguntó una vez se hubieron sentado.

—en dos años… no he podido quedar embarazada, Tsunade-sama— respondió sonrojada.

— ¿Tienes una vida sexual activa? — preguntó con semblante serio. Hinata asintió abochornada. — bien. ¿Has usado protección contra el embarazo?

—no.

— ¿Aunque sea una vez? — se aseguró.

—no.

—… ¿Y Sasuke? ¿Usa protección?

—No que yo sepa. — contestó contrariada. ¿Por qué debería Sasuke usar preservativo? Es él quien quiere hijos, no es que ella no quisiera, sino que para él era más que un deseo… era una prioridad. Tsunade asintió nuevamente con la cabeza y le pidió a Hinata acercarse. La aludida obedeció y la Hokage haciendo honor a sus cualidades de médico examino el cuerpo de Hinata. Cuando la esfera de chakra que despedía la mano de Tsunade se acercó al cuello de Hinata ésta se tensó y gimió como respuesta al dolor.

— ¿Te duele? — preguntó la Hokage.

—Un poco… debe ser algún golpe. — contestó Hinata no muy convencida, la Hokage se cuestionó; si fuera un verdadero golpe, Hinata anduviera incómoda y adolorida, no cuando una fuente de chakra desconocido se acercara a la zona afectada. Volvió a acercar su mano al cuello de la joven quien por el dolor alejó su cuerpo unos tres pasos de la Hokage.

—_Un sello. _Quiero analizar ése golpe, Hinata. Ven.

Hinata se acercó confundida y se acostó boca abajo como le había indicado. La Hokage hiso a un lado el largo cabello e hiso varios sellos con las manos. Con sus dedos delineó la parte del cuello que a Hinata le provocaba dolor y efectivamente. Los caminos de chakra que sus dedos iban dejando sobre la piel, revelaban el sello negro, aunque en su centro se podía ubicar un color verde en espiral. Tsunade pensó lo peor.

—_Sakura…_— pensó con tristeza. Después de revelar todo el sello Tsunade formó nuevos sellos de desactivación con sus manos y mentalmente los invocó: —_ ¡Sello liberado!_ — y colocó ambas manos sobre el cuello de Hinata quien gritó del dolor. — ¡Resiste Hinata! ¡Solo un poco más!

Cuando la Hokage terminó el proceso Hinata estaba inconsciente. Le peino los cabellos con sus dedos y se lamentó por que Hinata estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de un capricho de su alumna estrella.

Muchas gracias por leer, pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero he tenido que hacer mil cosas, ya estoy haciendo prácticas, clases de inglés, tareas… ¡en fin! Mil cosas que hacer y poco tiempo para publicar. Como ya les había mencionado el drama está comenzando y no se enojen que estoy vaya rápido pues a mi no me gusta mucho el relleno y si hay es porque de verdad hay ausencia de motivación XD muchas gracias a las personas que comentan, sé que la audiencia de este fic he ido decayendo pero sé que hay algunas por ahí que sí les parece y siguen leyendo y comentando. Este capitulo va para aquellas personas que comentaron el anterior… ¡Con todo el cariño de mi corazón!

¡Nos leemos luego!


	19. Capitulo Onceavo

¡Hola mundo! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo… leí que algunas de ustedes no querían ver el SasuSaku y pues… ¡JAMÁS! Yo en lo particular no comparto el gusto por el SasuSaku así que lean y verán lo que les tengo preparado. Agradezco mucho a las personas que comentan me hacen feliz y me dan las ganas de seguir publicando y escribiendo aunque tenga mil cosas que hacer.

¡Besitos y se me cuidan!

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración

—Dialogo—

—_Pensamiento—_

— _"frase anteriormente dicha por el u otro personaje" —_

_Resalte de palabras._

-Capítulo Onceavo-

Una luz amarillenta lo cegó sin importar que tuviera los ojos cerrados. Sintió la típica punzada en las sienes después de una noche de tragos. Estiró sus brazos buscando a Hinata y le encontró, se acercó a ella con intenciones de disculparse por el deplorable estado con el que seguramente _llegó a casa. _No reconoció el cuerpo como Hinata, ésta era sumamente delgada y lo más relevante…

...Prácticamente plana.

— ¿Hinata? — preguntó con la voz ronca. El cuerpo alejó su brazo de mala manera.

—Soy Sakura. — dijo con voz molesta. Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¿Sakura? —Preguntó confundido— ¡¿Qué demonios haces en _mí _casa? — le gritó, la aludida ignoró la grosería de parte del joven y le contestó:

—En realidad… tú estás en _mi _casa, Sasuke-kun— le corrigió. Sasuke finalmente abrió los ojos y observó la esbelta espalda de Sakura, su rosado y escandaloso color de cabello.

—_No puede… ser_— pensó para sus adentros, parpadeando varias veces para asegurarse que no era una mala jugada del trago. Levantó la sabana y, por primera vez en su vida desde que se casó, se abochorno por propia su desnudez y por la desnudez que revelaba la espalda de Sakura. —_ ¿Y Hinata? ¿Engañé… a Hinata?_ — se preguntó alarmado. Se levantó y buscó su ropa que estaba tirada sobre el suelo.

— ¿Ya te vas? — le preguntó con tono intencionalmente triste.

— ¿Por qué crees que me quedaría? — le contestó tajante. Sakura rodó los ojos.

—No te arrepientas de lo que has hecho, Sasuke-kun— dijo mientras volvía a cubrirse.

—No es como si lo hubiera querido hacer, Sakura— le respondió sarcástico mientras se colocaba las sandalias ninja. — Olvídate de cualquier cosa que sucedió porque no debió suceder. —salió de un salto por la ventana del apartamento de Sakura.

—_No es como si en realidad hubiera pasado algo, Sasuke-kun…_— pensó Sakura tristemente.

FLASH BACK

— ¡Sasuke! — le llamaba Sakura zarandeándolo por los hombros. El aludido no despertaba del sueño. — ¡Arrrg! ¡Joder! —gritó. Sakura observó a Sasuke, se preguntó qué le habría llevado a tomar en tan deplorable lugar.

Le sacó las ropas y disfrutó ver lo que era, por ley, de Hinata.

— _¿Qué tiene ella… que no tengo yo?_ —se preguntó mientras se desnudaba a sí misma. Se acostó junto a Sasuke y le intentó abrazar… cayendo en la cuenta que no sería correspondida, ni conciente ni inconscientemente, Sasuke no quería a la de pelo rosa, Sasuke quería a la de pelo azul. —_Pero eso… no va a durar. Soy el primer amor de Sasuke_— se dijo convencida mentalmente— _Sasuke es mi primer amor… los primeros amores nunca se olvidan. Por eso yo no olvidaré a Sasuke… y yo Sasuke-kun_— pensó mientras acariciaba el rostro sonrojado por el alcohol de Sasuke—… _no dejaré que me olvides._ — prometió mientras dejaba un pesado beso sobre los labios inertes del moreno.

FIN FLASHBACK

—.—.—.—.—

Hinata iba caminando desorientadamente por las calles que hace algunas horas recorrió en sentido contrario. Ya era tarde y el cielo se tornaba rojizo por la ansiedad del sol por partir. Le incomodaba la gasa que Tsunade le había dejado en el cuello al despertar. Se preguntó cuándo pudo haberse golpeado el cuello.

FLASHBACK

— ¿Hokage-sama… qué es esto? — preguntó alarmada Hinata al tocarse la gasa un poco desorientada por despertarse.

—No lo toques, Hinata— le reprendió la Hokage— creo que tenías una infección en el torrente sanguíneo, sospecho que eso influyó en tu inexplicable infertilidad. — le mintió sin querer hablar del sello. La Hokage sabía que Sakura era, posiblemente, la culpable por el sello. Igualmente sabía que la mayoría de mujeres encarceladas… habían cometido crímenes pasionales, lo que apoyaba su teoría. — Te aconsejo retomar tu vida sexual como siempre, recuerda que esas cosas son más de sentir que de pensar. Así que ve con Sasuke y deja de pensar en el embarazo… mi pronóstico es muy esperanzador— terminó sonriendo nerviosamente.

— ¡¿Se-segura, Hokage-sama? — le preguntó entusiasmada Hinata poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

—Totalmente segura… ahora sólo déjate llevar y no pienses en los deberes como esposa, piensa en lo que mereces sentir— le sugirió mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Hinata, la aludida solamente asintió.

FIN FLASHBACK

— _¿Infección en el torrente sanguíneo?_ — pensó intrigada Hinata. Le pareció ilógico el diagnóstico… pero la Hokage era la médico, no ella.

Después de caminar todo el trecho hasta su hogar, entró y supo que Sasuke había regresado. Emocionada aligeró el paso y subió con un poco de dificultad las escaleras pero, finalmente llegó a su habitación. Sasuke estaba en la ducha. Hinata sonrió avergonzada recordando los consejos de la Hokage. Hinata se sentó en la cama nerviosa, recordando que Sasuke en la luna de miel estuvo esperando, como ella ahora, a que saliese del baño.

Pero el baño estaba tomando más tiempo del necesario… y Sasuke no solía tomarse mucho tiempo en bañarse… ni que tuviera tan largo el cabello. Y comenzó la impaciencia. El pie de Hinata comenzaba a moverse descontroladamente, muy dentro de ella moría porque Sasuke saliera sólo con una toalla cubriéndole, pero otra parte le decía que debía evitar el contacto con él por un tiempo.

— _¡Ahora no tengo tiempo!_ — se reprendió a sí misma. Hinata estaba ansiosa por tocar a Sasuke, porque él le tocara.

— ¿Hinata? — llamó Sasuke desde el interior del baño. Hinata corrió a la puerta.

— ¿sí? — contestó de manera algo desesperada.

—Quiero cambiarme… ¿Me dejas solo un momento? — preguntó con el tono monótono que hace mucho no utilizaba, Hinata sintió rechazo.

—Por supuesto…Prepararé la cena. —susurró. Caminó en silencio hasta el umbral de la habitación y caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos. Sasuke salió de la puerta del baño con su ropa puesta, aliviado que Hinata le haya obedecido por esta vez.

— _¿Acaso parecí tan desesperada?_ — se cuestionaba internamente Hinata mientras bajaba las escaleras. Sasuke nunca le había rechazado, primero porque pocas veces ella tomaba la iniciativa y segundo… esta vez Sasuke ni siquiera conocía sus intenciones, los separaba una puerta. — _nos separaba una puerta… ¿cómo lo supo?... ¿y desde cuándo le molesta que lo vea cambiarse?_

Lo que Hinata no sabía era que Sasuke no lo sabía.

Llegó a la cocina y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes del refrigerador. Cortó varios vegetales; brócoli, zanahoria, chile, ejotes chinos… y carne, además del infalible arroz. Cocinó en silencio, concentrándose en la comida. Colocó agua en una tetera y lo puso al fuego. Espero hasta preparar el té.

Sasuke observaba a Hinata cocinar y el sentimiento de culpa le mordía el cerebro.

— _¿Cómo pude… con Sakura?_ — se preguntaba más indignado que al principio. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano y Hinata se sobresaltó por el sonido.

— ¿Desde cuando estás aquí? — preguntó colocando una mano en su acelerado corazón. Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Hinata regresó a su quehacer, incómoda, siendo observada.

Hinata sirvió la cena y el té, Sasuke se sentó lentamente, al tomar la sal y los palillos trató, tan obviamente, de evitar el contacto con Hinata. Quien se dio cuenta de la notable acción. Comieron en silencio y sin verse a los ojos.

—Gracias… Hinata— dijo dudoso al final, no quería que Hinata levantara la mirada y lo viera, no en ese estado tan culposo. Pero como la suerte no es una propiedad que sea segura y durable para todos, Hinata levantó la mirada y notó que Sasuke ocultaba algo. Asintió con la cabeza no queriendo divagar en el tema. Sasuke se fue escaleras arriba mientras Hinata observaba la cocina de principio a fin. ¿Cocinará para Sasuke toda la vida? ¿Nunca habrá un pequeño tercero que vendrá y pedirá sus alimentos?

Lavo los platos y ordenó la mesa. Satisfecha con su labor subió las escaleras con un extraño hormigueo recorriéndole las manos. Entró a la habitación, encontrándose con la espalda de Sasuke en la cama, caminó hasta el cuarto de baño y cepilló sus dientes, se peinó el cabello y se puso el pijama.

Al acostarse y cubrirse con la fresca sábana lo primero que sintió fue a Sasuke tomando sus labios de una manera brusca y descontrolada. En su interior algo brincó y le borró de sí todas las pequeñas dudas que hace poco había generado. Esa vez intentó por todas sus fuerzas entregarse a Sasuke como si fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida. No importaba si no había embarazo, después de hacerlo no habría más.

—Te amo, Sasuke— le susurró Hinata una vez hubo alcanzado el clímax. Sasuke solo sintió que Hinata dejaba caer sobre sus hombros el mayor peso de culpa que jamás sintió, ni cuando sintió odio por su propia familia, ni cuando casi asesina a Naruto, ni cuando asesinó a Itachi, pues antes las personas amadas por él le habían defraudado… pero ahora él era el ser amado que había decepcionado al amante.

Por eso no le respondió la muestra de amor, por eso se quedó callado y dejó a Hinata recuperándose sola. Por eso corrió y se encerró en el baño sin mirar atrás cuando Hinata estiró un brazo hacia él buscando una explicación. Porque todo cuanto podía hacer era huir.

Hinata sintió que volvía a ser la tonta enamorada.

_Continuará…_

¡Me leen dentro de dos semanas!

Lorss.


	20. Capitulo Doceavo

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración

—Dialogo—

—_Pensamiento—_

—_"frase anteriormente dicha por el u otro personaje" —_

_Resalte de palabras._

Sin más que decir… ¡A leer!

—.—.—.—.—

-Capítulo Doceavo-

Corría desesperadamente por las calles de Konoha buscando a aquel pelinegro. Hace un mes que había _estado_ con Sasuke… era hora de poner evidencias. Pero… ¿Cómo poner evidencias de un crimen que no se cometió? Por eso buscaba como un policía a aquel que podría ayudarle, ella iba muy bien preparada: "_Proceso de Apareamiento Humano ¿Es necesario el amor?"_ se leía en el libro que llevaba entre sus brazos. Él jamás le diría que no, quizá se mostrara un poco suspicaz y renuente al principio, pero ella sabía que terminaría cediendo. Siempre era así.

_Debe ser hoy… ¡Debe ser hoy! ¡No puede ser mañana! ¡NO PUEDE!_

— ¡Sai!... ¡Sai! — gritaba mientras tocaba fuertemente la puerta. — ¡Sai!... — esperó que alguien le respondiera y como si la luz de la luna -que era poca- cayera sólo para ella, la puerta se abrió y el joven aparentemente anémico apareció inexpresivo frente a ella.

— ¿Sakura… qué haces aquí tan tarde? —preguntó pareciendo _casi_ sorprendido.

—Bu-bueno… buenas noches, Sai-kun— dijo un poco nerviosa. Si bien Sai no consideraba el significado afectivo de _kun_, sí consideró que Sakura lo utilizó después de su nombre. Sakura nunca hacía eso.

—Buenas noches, Sakura— devolvió el saludo. — ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? — volvió a preguntar

—Te traje algo— le respondió colocando el libro frente a su cara. Sai incómodo tomo el libro que casi le golpeaba la nariz.

— _¿"Proceso de Apareamiento Humano ¿Es necesario el amor?"?_ — preguntó.

—mmhm— gimió Sakura al tiempo que asentía.

— ¿Por qué me lo traes? — preguntó sin ser afectado por el bochorno. Sakura agradeció eso.

—Pues quiero aprender… y como no puedo sola… yo-yo pensé… en ti— terminó diciendo.

— ¿En mí? —Sakura asintió. — ¿Es una clase?

—No, Sai-kun, bueno sí pero…— dijo ocultando su desesperación—…es práctica.

— ¿Por qué tan tarde?

—He escuchado que es el periodo más común para hacer… estas… prácticas. Son muy necesarias en la vida con las personas.

— ¿Aquí o en tu casa? — preguntó ya interesado en que aprendería algo nuevo esa noche.

—Mejor aquí. — le respondió al tiempo que entraba en su casa. Sai cerró la puerta luego de ver pasar a Sakura junto a él. — Lee el resumen— dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

Sai comenzó a buscar el resumen: _"Deseo"*_se leía como una etapa:

—Esta fase consiste en fantasías sobre la actividad sexual y el deseo de llevarlas a cabo. —leyó obedientemente. —… ¿Cómo practicarás esto?

—Fácil— dijo al momento que miraba con lujuria el abdomen desnudo de Sai, aunque siempre usaba la misma indumentaria hasta ahora lo tomaba en cuenta. Sai por primera vez se sintió _raro. _Raro en el sentido de normalmente deseado.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó parpadeando torpemente.

—Deseo… ¿sabes qué es una fantasía sexual, Sai-kun? — Sai negó con la cabeza. Sakura rió— Sigue leyendo.

En el resumen del libro, seguía: _"Excitación"*_

—Esta fase consiste en la sensación subjetiva de placer sexual y va acompañada de cambios fisiológicos. Los cambios más importantes en el hombre son la tumescencia peneana y la erección. Los cambios más importantes en la mujer son la vasocongestión generalizada de la pelvis, la lubricación y expansión de la vagina, y la tumefacción de los genitales externos. — Sai terminó al tiempo que miraba a Sakura.

— ¿Has tenido una erección, Sai? — preguntó descaradamente poniéndose de pie y acariciando con los dedos el abdomen de Sai. El joven negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Has tenido una vasocongestión generalizada, Sakura? — le preguntó en defensa.

—No… pero podría— susurró cerca de su boca— Lee la siguiente.

"_Orgasmo"*_

—esta fase consiste en el punto culminante del placer sexual, con la eliminación de la tensión sexual y la contracción rítmica de los músculos de pirineo y de los órganos reproductores. En el hombre existe la sensación de inevitabilidad eyaculatoria, que va seguida de la emisión de semen. En la mujer se producen contracciones (no siempre experimentadas subjetivamente como tales) de la pared del tercio externo de la vagina. Tanto en el hombre como en la mujer el esfínter anal se contrae de manera rítmica.

—Supongo que has escuchado lo que es el orgasmo… ¿No Sai?

—He escuchado que es… bueno, pero nunca lo he experimentado.

— ¿No te da curiosidad… saber qué se siente?

—Algunas veces… pero no sé como sentirlo.

—Lee la última— le pidió sin dejar se tocar la piel de Sai.

"_Resolución"*_

—esta fase consiste en una sensación de relajación muscular y de bienestar general. Durante ella los hombres son refractarios fisiológicamente a la erección y al orgasmo durante un periodo de tiempo variable. Por el contrario, las mujeres son capaces de responder a una estimulación posterior casi inmediatamente.

—Suficiente teoría… Comencemos con la práctica— ordenó Sakura mientras le quitaba el libro de las manos y lo lanzaba al sofá. Besó a Sai como si fuera lo último que haría en su vida. Sai tardó un poso en captar el sentido de la acción y correspondió. Sakura tomó las rígidas manos de Sai y las colocó en sus pechos— Tócame— le ordenó.

Sai mantenía sus manos sobre los pechos de Sakura, pero no mostraba amago de disfrutar el hecho. Sakura metió su mano en el pantalón de Sai y lo tocó donde ni siquiera Sai lo haría con fines curiosos.

— ¡Sa-Sakura! — se sorprendió al saber que no era indiferente a ése tipo de caricias. Y así como comenzó, con subidas y bajadas, movimientos bruscos y sin sentido, Sakura logró que Sai dejara una semilla dentro de ella dando un ronco gruñido. Sabía lo que quería y lo conseguiría, porque Sakura tenía todo controlado, siendo médico conocía muy bien su ciclo y podría apostar su banda de Konoha que estaba embarazada. — ¿Qué-qué fue eso, Sakura? — preguntó Sai una vez el sexo hubo terminado.

—Eso… mí querido Sai: fue sexo. Recuérdalo bien.

—.—.—.—.—

La pareja de esposos Uchiha se despertaba lentamente al sentir la intromisión de la luz… cuatro semanas habían pasado de desde la última vez que Sasuke había tocado a Hinata. Quien tenía más que un gusano de duda en la cabeza. Volviendo la cabeza Hinata veía a Sasuke mirar el techo… estando conciente que ella lo miraba no mostraba intención de devolver el gesto.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

*Trastornos Sexuales y de la Identidad Sexual _DSM-IV Manual Diagnostico y Estadístico de los Trastornos Mentales. _

¡Mundooo! He intentado poner un poco de escena ¡wohoo! En el capítulo. Pero saben que no puedo escribir Lemmon. Así que usen sus cabecitas para imaginar el SaiSaku. Espero ver sus comentarios muy pronto.


	21. Capitulo Treceavo

¡Bueno! ¡Ahora se viene lo malo! El mero drama comienza aquí, espero les guste.

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración

—Dialogo—

—_Pensamiento—_

— _"frase anteriormente dicha por el u otro personaje" —_

_Resalte de palabras_

-Capítulo Treceavo-

Sasuke Uchiha iba caminando de regreso a su casa después de una solicitud de parte de la Torre Hokage, era justo medio día y el sol no era convaleciente con los pobres humanos que como hormigas buscaban sombra para protegerse del rastrero calor. Pasó junto a una vitrina que estaba repleta de armas extrañas y Kunais multi-uso, quedó fascinado con tanta novedad, pero el buen rato pasó cuando en su reflejo observó una melena rosada acercársele por atrás.

—Estoy embarazada.

—Felicidades— le contestó seco, guardando el horrible temor que lo quemaba por dentro. — _no es mi hijo, no es mi hijo, no lo es. _— se repetía mentalmente mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de Sakura a través del reflejo de la tienda.

—Recuerda… tú pasaste por mi casa. — y Sasuke sintió que el peso que Hinata había dejado sobre sus hombros, era la mitad comparado con el peso de culpa que sentía ahora.

—.—.—.—.—

Ahora todo lo que ella temía estaba sucediendo, ahora ella era la comidilla de la gente de Konoha. Ahora la gente hablaba de ella; de la honorable y educada primogénita Hyuga: La Cornuda.

Porque pensaba en su padre, en su hermana, en su casi-hermano Neji, pensaba en todas aquellas personas que la consideraban una niña bien… ahora qué pensarán de ella.

No es que ella haga caso a todo eso, cuando comenzó su relación con Sasuke no fue como si toda la aldea lo tomara como lo más hermoso del mundo, aunque para ella lo fuera. Pero ahora el tema era más delicado, porque era la confirmación de todas las cosas que dijeron cuando empezó.

—"_Él un traidor… ella una niña de clase… eso no terminará bien"… "Les doy tres años juntos a lo mucho"… "Dejó de ser un traidor para la aldea, pero con su esposa quién lo sabe"_ — recordaba Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos frente al espejo— _"Viene un Uchiha Jr.… ¡Y Hinata no es la madre!"… "No sorprende… ése hombre solo quería una incubadora, y como hasta ahora su señora no lo hace… bueno, algo tuvo que hacer el hombre ése"… "Hinata la princesa Hyuga bajada" "La han timado"_ — las lágrimas de Hinata corrían con libertad por sus mejillas mientras ella secaba entretenida las que goteaban por su barbilla.

Ella sabía que le habían advertido pero ella no escuchó, su ceguera pasional se convirtió en sordera e ignoró todas las señales que le dieron antes de contraer matrimonio.

Porque Sasuke estaba raro, ella lo sabía. Estaba más raro que lo acostumbradamente raro después de volverse más raro de lo normalmente raro en él. Justo desde ése día que ella fue donde la Hokage para examinarse, justo desde ésa noche en la que él no llegó a dormir… justo desde ésa noche en que él le dejo claro que ya no le amaba… él cambio.

Hinata estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo, muy comprensiva podría ser… pero ser Hyuga le había enseñado a tener dignidad. Y aunque perdiera el sueño de ser madre, no perdería la dignidad por un hombre.

No otra vez.

Se limpió las lágrimas, salió del baño y vio que Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama sin hacer ningún tipo de contacto con ella. Sabía que él no hablaría, ni siquiera le desearía buenas noches, porque ahora hasta esos extremos había llegado él. Sí, en singular. Porque era él quien no saludaba, era él quien no respondía a sus saludos ni besos. Él se había alejado de ella. Y Hinata quería saber por qué.

—Sasuke…— le llamó. Sasuke levantó la mirada y Hinata notó ojeras demasiado marcadas para él— Dime que no es cierto…. — Sasuke sintió perder la última energía que le quedaba. El momento de enfrentarlo había llegado.

—Hinata… yo puedo expli— Hinata le cortó.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! — Hinata se llevó ambas manos al rostro tratando de evitar el llanto. Hinata no sintió que se caía al suelo… sintió que Sasuke le dejó caer. Sasuke se levantó y trató de hablar.

—Déjame explicarte.

— ¡No te he pedido una explicación!

— ¡Yo quiero dártela! — le dijo subiendo el tono de voz y asustando a Hinata. Hinata entró corriendo al baño y sacó una maleta. Comenzó a sacar la ropa violentamente de los cajones y del armario sintiéndose detenida por Sasuke.

— ¡Deja eso! — le gritó mientras le sostenía los brazos en un abrazo rudo.

—Por favor, Sasuke… solo déjame ir. — le dijo entre sollozos. Sasuke relajó el abrazo pero no le dejó ir.

—Solo escúchame…— le dijo al oído a Hinata. Hinata negó con la cabeza. Porque Hinata _sabía, creía que sabía_ por qué Sasuke había hecho eso.

—yo tengo la culpa, Sasuke. —Le dijo llorando— Déjame ir. Déjame ir.

— ¿Cómo puedes tener la culpa? ¿No ves que yo cometí el error? — le dijo tratando de obtener más tiempo con Hinata. Obligó a Hinata a girar para verle de frente, zarandeándole los hombros suavemente le decía: — ¿No ves que yo debería estar en el suelo pidiéndote perdón?

— ¡No quiero que lo hagas! — le dijo soltando su agarre. Siguió recogiendo sus cosas.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo hecho— le confesó con sus dedos en el puente de su nariz.

—Por favor… cállate, Sasuke. — le pidió mientras cerraba la maleta. Entró al baño y tomando un pequeño neceser recogió algunas cremas y cosas necesarias.

—No puedes irte… estás casada conmigo— usó su último recurso para retenerla.

—No por mucho tiempo. Iré donde la Hokage… no podemos seguir juntos.

— ¡¿Acaso no puedes perdonarme? — le gritó haciendo que Hinata se sintiera mal.

— ¿Yo, perdonarte? — le preguntó incrédula. Sasuke no le reconocía esa actitud a Hinata. — ¿No lo ves, Sasuke? Tú… tu hiciste lo que debías hacer para cumplir tu objetivo, yo no pude ayudarte porque…— Hinata guardo silencio unos minutos— porque… yo creo… que no puedo tener hijos.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Sasuke minutos después de asimilar la confesión.

—Tsunade-sama… ella me revisó… y aunque ella me dijo que tenía buen pronostico, aún no pasa nada y… —no quiso hablar más de eso: — Ya no estamos bien, Sasuke. Además de esto, mira lo obvio… en menos de tres años ya no es lo mismo. ¿Por qué no me dejaste antes de esto?

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — preguntó sin haberle escuchado realmente. — ¡Jamás te hubiera dejado sola por eso!

—Ya lo hiciste. —Dijo mientras levantaba la maleta y caminaba lejos de él— Hablaré con Tsunade-sama… para nuestro divorcio.

— ¡Hinata perdóname! — le gritó interponiéndose entre ella y la puerta.

—No, Sasuke. Tú perdóname a mí… siento no haberlo dicho antes; te hubieras separado de mí —dijo limpiándose las lagrimas de las mejillas— y hubieras buscado a alguien más. Espero que encuentres con… _ella___lo que no pudiste encontrar conmigo— a Hinata le constaba aceptar el hecho que con Sakura hubiera pasado todo aquello.

— ¡Deja de decir eso! ¡¿Podrías dejar de aparentar culpa? ¿No ves… que sólo me haces sentir peor?

— ¡Esta bien! —Explotó Hinata— ¿Eso quieres?... bien, dejémoslo en que ambos tenemos algo que ver, yo te guarde ese secreto y tú… ¡Tu te revolcaste con ella! — Le gritó con gruesas lágrimas en las mejillas— por eso ya no podemos seguir juntos. Yo ya lo acepté, acéptalo tú también, Sasuke.

Hinata salió de la casa y ni siquiera le dijo adiós. Sasuke caminó hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua para calmarse y asimilar lo reciente. Se culpó a sí mismo por su desgracia y se prometió no hacer nada para que Hinata no fuera feliz. Le dejaría el camino libre, si quería que le firmara el divorcio; lo haría. Si le pedía la mitad de sus propiedades; se las daría. Todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudarle a ser feliz; lo haría.

Porque Sasuke se había impuesto un castigo: ver a Hinata feliz, aunque no fuera junto a él.

Se preguntó cómo queriendo desesperadamente un hijo con Hinata, ahora que Sakura esperaba uno… no se sentía feliz precisamente.

—.—.—.—.—

Hinata aparecía en la Torre principal de Konoha. Solicitó una cita con la Hokage y esperó su turno. Al pasar se encontró con Tsunade-sama sentada con la mayoría de su cuerpo cubierto por columnas de papel.

—Buenos tardes, Tsunade-sama. — dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia, aunque la aludida no pudiera verla.

— ¿Hinata? — pregunto un poco entusiasmada la Hokage. — ¿Cómo han ido las cosas? ¿Alguna novedad? — preguntó mientras salía del escritorio y se acercaba a Hinata. Verle los inflamados ojos le bastó para sospechar— ¿Qué ocurrió, Hinata?

—Tsunade-sama… —dijo hopando — Yo quiero divorciarme. Y… demás quiero una misión lejos de la aldea, por un buen tiempo. Por favor, por favor se lo suplico.

— ¿Divorcio? — preguntó sorprendida, sospechando la causa.

—Las cosas no dan para más tiempo, Tsunade-sama. Además… ha pasado cosas y eso cambia el panorama. — dijo ella sonriendo con tristeza y sorbiendo su nariz.

—El divorcio tomará tiempo… ¿Lo has pensado bien?

—No importa, quiero comenzar con el papeleo. —le indicó rápidamente ignorando la pregunta.

—Con respecto a la misión…— comenzó a decir sintiéndose mal por la chica, comenzó a buscar rápidamente los expedientes y encontró el más aplicable— Creo que sustituirás a Ino Yamanaka, ella debía partir ahora con el escuadrón de visita de Suna… pero me ha dicho que está embarazada— dijo con cautela para no lastimar a Hinata.

—Lo sé. —Le dijo sonriendo con dificultad— ¿Cuánto tiempo durará la misión, Tsunade-sama?

—en realidad es por tiempo indefinido… se suponía que Ino iría a un curso médico, puede durar unos meses… o años. Ahora en tu caso, no necesitas más instrucción por lo que enviaré contigo un mensaje al Kasekage para informarle que irás como trabajadora social de parte nuestra. ¿Te parece?

—Acepto la misión, Tsunade-sama.

_Continuará…_


	22. Capitulo Catorce

Sé que no tengo perdón, y más estando en vacaciones, pero ni modo aquí viene el nuevo capitulo, me he retrasado porque no he avanzado en los capítulos y no los quiero hacer mal. Gracias a las personas que comentaron que quieren que lo siga, de verdad sonrío cuando los leo, gracias y mil gracias.

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración

—Dialogo—

—_Pensamiento—_

— _"frase anteriormente dicha por el u otro personaje" —_

_Resalte de palabras._

-Capitulo Catorce-

En ese momento cuando Hinata divisó su apretada maleta frente a sus pies que las cosas habían tomado un curso diferente al planeado. Otra vez volvía a perder un poco de su dignidad frente a un hombre. Otra vez decepcionaría a su padre. Otra vez la gente comentaría de su, ahora, fracasado matrimonio. Con el dorso de su mano limpio de manera ruda la lágrima que corría lentamente hasta su barbilla.

Por eso se marchaba.

Porque no quería ver a Sasuke pasearse frente a ella ignorando el gran amor que siente por él.

Porque no quería escuchar los te lo dije de toda la población de Konoha.

Porque no quería recibir otra bofetada de parte de su padre cuando las cosas habían mejorado.

Porque no quería recibir las burlas de su hermana.

Porque quería olvidarlo todo antes que ocurriera.

Y dando el primer paso fuera de la aldea, Hinata se prometió a sí misma nunca volver a rebajarse ante un hombre.

Nunca.

—.—.—.—.—

Porque Sasuke sabía las implicaciones que conllevaba no tener a Hinata junto a él. Estaría solo y desamparado de todas las cosas de las que Hinata lo protegía sin ser consciente de ello.

Porque ahora la casa se volvería tétrica como realmente era.

Porque volvería a tener esas pesadillas cuando los brazos de Hinata no lo abrazaran por la cintura en la noche.

Porque dentro de poco tiempo perdería la razón estando solo es esa casa.

Sasuke retomó la botella gris y se sirvió otro trago de sake. Hinata no regresaría al fin y al cabo.

Porque en la mesita de la sala descansaba un sobre amarillo requiriendo su firma para el divorcio y Sasuke no se atrevía a leer las causas de la petición.

—.—.—.—.—

Hinata llegó a las enormes puertas de Suna después de maldecir cada paso a través del desierto. Algo raro en ella pues rara vez algo era tan malo como para maldecirlo. Se reportó como practicante de medicina de Konoha y después de que revisaran su equipaje –el cual era pequeño- entró sin mayor obstáculo.

Se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría el Kasekage al verla nuevamente. Después de su obvio cortejo fallido qué pensará ahora al verla cuatro años después, divorciada.

Ignoró el hecho que le preocupaba lo que pensaran los demás.

Siguió caminando con más postura y seguridad hasta la torre del Kasekage. Al llegar se encontró con una joven castaña que le saludó cortésmente. Esperó por ser atendida y finalmente se presentó frente al Kasekage que la miró confundido.

— ¿Hinata?

—Buenas tardes, Kasekage-sama. —Quiso poner distancia profesional desde un principio —Tsunade-sama envía esto para usted. — dijo avanzando hacia él que la miraba levemente sonrojado hasta recibir el pergamino. El Kasekage desbloqueó el sello y leyó el contenido en silencio. Levanto la mirada hacia Hinata y pensó por un momento.

—Creo que ya sé qué plaza darte… ven conmigo. — Le indicó para luego salir de la oficina— Meiko— llamó Gaara para que rápidamente apareciera la joven castaña— cancela las siguientes dos citas. Regresaré en un momento.

La aludida sólo asintió con la cabeza. Sonrojada.

—Bueno… ¿Quién no se sonrojaría con Gaara? — pensó Hinata mientras miraba la espalda andante del aludido.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡Y una mierda! — gritó Naruto cuando Sasuke se atrevió a abrirle la puerta de su casa.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y lo dejó entrar, no estaba en la mejor condición, pero tampoco era para tanto.

Bueno, en realidad sí, si era para tanto.

—Tienes una pinta… ¿Qué? ¿Al fin te dejó Hinata-chan? — bromeó poniendo sus manos atrás de su nuca de manera relajada. Sasuke solo bajó la mirada y como si poco a poco fuera perdiendo la postura, su cabeza quedó tan gacha que Naruto pensó lo peor. — ¿Qué? — preguntó incrédulo.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar con la misma postura de jorobado hasta la sala donde se encontraban botellas de licor rodando por el suelo, estrellándose contra la pared mientras él las aventaba de una patada para abrirse paso.

—Nos dejamos— le dijo para después tirarse de golpe sobre el mullido sillón.

— ¿Tienen algo que ver esos ridículos rumores?

—De ridículo lo tienen todo…. —dijo con la mirada fija en el vasito que acababa de llenar.

— ¿Pero…?—preguntó viendo que su amigo no iba a continuar.

—Pero son ciertos… Me acosté con Sakura— confesó con desagrado—Dice que está embarazada.

— ¡¿Qué?

— ¡Ah! Y Hinata dijo que no puede tener hijos… —soltó de golpe como si lo hubiera recordado en ese instante. Se tomó de un trago el amargo contenido del vaso.

Naruto se sentó y se sirvió un vaso con sake, iba a acompañar a su amigo. Tenía que hacerlo, era como su hermano y ver el enorme cambio positivo que Hinata provocó en él, volvía amargo el saber que Sasuke, su hermano, volvería a hundirse.

—La cagaste, hermano. — Le dijo mientras se tomaba el licor— Te acompañaré todo el tiempo que pueda, pero te recordaré todos los putos días de tu vida lo que le hiciste a Hinata.

—Me parece bien que lo hagas— dijo pensando que ése sería un buen castigo para su consciencia. El nunca poder ignorar la culpa. — ¿A qué venias, Naruto?

—Pues… Ino-chan me dijo que Hinata-chan le va a sustituir al viaje a Suna… No podía creerlo, por eso vine a preguntar porqué. — terminó sirviéndose un trago más.

— ¿Suna? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? — Preguntó tratando ocultar la negra curiosidad.

— ¡Indefinido! ¡Si Ino-chan no estuviera embarazada no sé cuándo la volvería a ver! Por eso… —tomó el trago de golpe— no podía creer que la dejaras ir… pero ahora que me dices eso… ¡No me pasa teme!

— ¿mm? — Preguntó —Naruto… es la historia de mi vida. No tienes porqué asombrarte.

—Sasuke-teme no pierdas la esperanza… Hinata es la prueba de eso. Deberías estar agradecido y buscarla. Tráela contigo de nuevo.

—No voy a humillarme. — respondió con un hilo de voz.

—No es humillación, si la amas no lo es. — Sasuke rodó los ojos al escuchar el romanticismo de su amigo.

—.—.—.—.—

—Serás médico y asesorarás a los practicantes de medicina. Lastimosamente no contamos con el mejor sistema de asistencia médica. Nos serás de mucha ayuda. — le dijo Gaara a Hinata mientras abría la puerta.

—No se preocupe, Kasekage-sama, recuerdo la situación. — dijo mientras caminaba inspeccionando su consultorio, era más que suficiente para trabajar bien.

—Bien, ahora que conoces todo el hospital, te llevaré a tu apartamento. Será el mismo que la vez anterior, ése es el destinado para los enviados de Konoha.

Hinata asintió más por respeto que por gratitud. Sabía que estar en ese apartamento no le haría bien. Llegaron a aquel edificio donde una vez comenzó lo que hace poco terminó.

Gaara dejó a Hinata sola en la sala del apartamento y Hinata apretaba los ruedos de su ropa como lo hacía antes, como lo hacía cuando era niña.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—

¡Bueno! Es corto, lo sé, pero esperen con paciencia para ver más drama. ¡Les cuento que ya cumplí años! Cumplí años en fin de año, así que como regalo les dejo este cap.

¡Feliz año nuevo y que todos sus fics se hagan realidad!


	23. Capitulo Quince

¡Hola! Bueno amigs, acá les dejo el capitulo 15, desde ya les digo que a mi no me gustan los rellenos, trato de utilizarlos lo menos posible, así que desde aquí se viene pura acción, puede que a alguien no le guste que todo esto vaya muy rápido pues les digo que se acerca el final, ¡unos cinco capítulos más y esto se va! Así que espero les guste este capitulo lleno de drama y nostalgia, ¡cuídense!

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración

—Dialogo—

—_Pensamiento—_

— _"frase anteriormente dicha por el u otro personaje" —_

_Resalte de palabras._

HERENCIA MAS AMBIENTE IGUAL… ¿AMOR?

-Capitulo Quince-

Cinco meses habían pasado desde la partida de Hinata mientras que en Konoha una pelirosa planeaba cómo hacer que Sasuke se responsabilizara de su estado. Ella esperaba un hijo, quizá no de él, se dijo a sí misma, pero si él pensaba lo contrario. ¡Que así sea!

Caminaba sin rumbo por las calles del mercado, siendo consciente de las miradas reprobatorias que toda la gente, en su mayoría mujeres, le dedicaba. A ella no le importaba lo que la gente pensaba, lo único que importaba era estar con Sasuke-kun, sin importar los medios. Se acercó a un establecimiento de frutas y se percató de como la dependiente le miraba, sonrió mentalmente y se acarició el, levemente abultado, vientre de manera descarada. La mujer negaba con la cabeza de manera doliente.

-Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Hinata-sama?- le preguntó lamentando hacerlo, Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, pensaba que las tontas de Konoha estarían celosas porque ella _pasó_ una noche con Sasuke, que la reprendieran por hacerle daño a Hinata la tonta niña que nadie veía, era algo que no lo esperaba, francamente.

-Sasuke-kun lo hizo, no yo.- le contestó dándole la espalda. Frunció el seño al darse cuenta que se estaba lavando las manos usando a Sasuke. Porque lo que Sakura quería era tener a Sasuke sólo para ella, no pensó en lo que le causaría a Hinata la intromisión. -_yo solo quiero a Sasuke-kun, Hinata nunca me importó, ella puede hacer su vida con otra persona. Aunque ella se metió entre mi Sasuke-kun y yo, así que no se merece mucha felicidad, pienso. Esa es la Ley de Sakura._

-¡Por Dios, Sasuke-kun! ¡Espera!- gritaba una agitada Sakura desde la esquina de uno de los tantos campos de entrenamiento.

Un cansado, pero no físicamente, Sasuke se detuvo en medio del campo suspirando con fastidio.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Sakura?- escupió sin molestarse en volver a verla.

-¡¿Cómo me preguntas eso, Sasuke-kun?- ese _kun _lo estaba hartando.

-Si es lo que llevas pidiéndome todos estos meses, no creas que tienes oportunidad de convencerme.- le dijo de la manera más tranquila posible- Solo... Deja de fastidiarme, Sakura.

-¡Es tu hijo, Sasuke-kun! ¡¿Vas a dejarme tirada así por así? Ahora _yo soy _tu familia.- y eso fue lo que cabreó a Sasuke.

-¡¿Mi familia?- le preguntó volviendo su cuerpo hacia ella, asustándola- Tú arruinaste mi familia, mi familia es Hinata!- y sin dejar que Sakura respondiera le advirtió- ¡Y no te atrevas a pensar que eres más que una molestia para mí, mucho menos mi familia!

Sakura se quedó como piedra al notar como sus planes se iban por el caño, pero Sasuke estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que Sakura Haruno se iba a dar por vencida, Sasuke no podrá resistirse a tener un hijo.

-Tú me buscarás, Sasuke-kun, recordarás este día cuando yo te dije que tú me rogarías para que viviera contigo, éste bebé, Sasuke-kun- dijo acariciando su abultado vientre- es tu hijo, tarde o temprano tendrás que responder por él.

Y así como Sasuke sentía la molesta presencia de Sakura así desapareció. Sasuke se estaba cansando de esta situación, por su propia voluntad jamás llevaría a Sakura a su cas, mucho menos hacerla la Señora Uchiha... Segunda. Pero lo que Sasuke temía era que Sakura, siendo la mimada no hija de la Hokage, obtuviera una orden legal contra el por la paternidad de esa criatura, aunque Sasuke dudaba de Sakura, ¿cómo no hacerlo?, él anteriormente con su equipo Taka había pasado bocharreras mucho más fuertes que la de ésa noche, pero recordaba si pasaba la noche con Karin o con cualquier otra chica, pero esta vez fue diferente... No recordaba tan siquiera haber ido a la casa de Sakura, o haberla besado, por lo menos.

-_Maldita Sakura...-_pensó molesto_ - Maldita Hinata, también.- _agregó. Sasuke retomó su camino de regreso a su casa, mientras caminaba por la zona de restaurantes, tenía pensado comprar comida, ya que desde que Hinata se había ido, las horas de la comida ya no eran las favoritas para él, pero en el restaurante tradicional en el que Sasuke solía comprar, encontró a Akamaru en la salida, Akamaru al verlo movió la cola y gimió para que Sasuke lo acariciara. Sasuke observó que era tarde y muy, pero muy pocas personas transitaban la calle, se dio el permiso y acarició la cabeza del animal. Recordó la vez en que este enorme perro le tomó cariño... Fue una vez en la que este perro se había escapado para ver a Hinata.

FLASH BACK

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de su sala, cuando repentinamente algo comenzó a arañar la puerta principal. Sasuke, extrañado, se levantó con su enojo creciendo y cuando abrió la puerta un enorme manojo de pelos blancos se adentró a su casa haciéndolo a él a un lado. Sasuke siguió al perro con sinceras intenciones de sacarlo a patadas, pero se sorprendió al verlo olfateando en todas partes; los sillones, el piso, los libros, los adornos, todo. Hasta que en el suelo, supuso Sasuke, encontró lo que buscaba, ya que gimió feliz y subió corriendo las escaleras. Sasuke aún más enojado siguió al perro, si apenas y permitió que entrara en su casa, no lo dejaría entrar a su dormitorio.

Cuando Sasuke alcanzó al perro se dio cuenta que estaba olfateando su cama, pero del lado en que Hinata dormía, a la izquierda, como, obviamente, Hinata no estaba el perro comenzó a lo que Sasuke creyó que era llorar, aullaba y gimoteaba dejando su cabeza en la cama.

-¡Ven acá, perro insolente!- dijo Sasuke quien agarró al enorme perro del cuello y, aunque el perro gruñía y ladraba, lo llevó hasta la sala de regreso,- Si lo que quieres es ver a mi mujer, ¡esperarás aquí!- le regañó.

El perro agitó la cola al ver que podría ver a lo que un día fue su enfermera personal. El perro se echó a los pies de Sasuke, que incómodo por la actitud del perro, dejó de beber el té, pues seguro que con el gran ajetreo con el perro más de un pelo blanco encontraría en él si se animaba a tomarlo.

Varios minutos después, cuando el perro se había aburrido de Sasuke y comenzado a dormir, Hinata regresó de su visita a la casa Hyuga.

-¡¿Akamaru?- preguntó sorprendida, el perro al escucharla y sentir su presencia se levantó y corrió feliz hacia donde Hinata que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos- ¡Hola, Akamaru! ¡Tiempo sin verte!- decía mientras lo abrazaba y lo acariciaba.

Hinata dejó a Akamaru para encontrarse con Sasuke tranquilo observando la escena desde el sillón. Hinata se acercó a Sasuke y se sentó junto a él:

-Sasuke... ¿Qué hace Akamaru aquí?- le preguntó mientras dejaba pequeños besos en la pálida mejilla del hombre.

-No tengo idea- le respondió el hombre disfrutando de las atenciones de su esposa.

El perro comenzó a aullar y a cojear de manera sobreactuada. Hinata dejó a Sasuke y se acercó alarmada al perro que yacía a sus pies, Hinata observó que Akamaru estaba herido en el pata derecha, estaba por en interior así que no era muy visible. Hinata activó si Byakugan y notó que la herida tenía varios días. Se levantó y fue por uno de los tantos ungüentos que tenía en el botiquín. Regresó y terminó de curar a Akamaru dejándole una venda al final. Akamaru dejó a la pareja agitando su cola y ladrando en despedida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando?- preguntó Hinata una vez el perro se hubo marchado.

-Treinta minutos, a lo mucho- le contestó el hombre.

-Pobrecito- se lamentó Hinata- Supongo que tienes hambre, Sasuke-kun... ¿Qué quieres de cenar?- le preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

-Sí tengo hambre, no te lo voy a negar- le dijo Sasuke para después abrazarla por la espalda- ven acá... Tengo mucho tiempo sin tenerte así y de otras maneras.

-Sasuke-kun!- le reprendió abochornada Hinata haciendo que él sonriera y continuara con su cometido. -¡Solo tengo horas fuera!

FIN FLASHBACK

Sasuke continuó acariciando la cabeza del perro, recordando que eso sucedió hace casi dos años, cerca del cumpleaños de Hinata. Ahora que lo pensaba bien Hinata cumplió años hace una semana y él estaba muy ocupado en una misión encuentra-y-mata en el país de las Olas. Siguió pensando qué habrá hecho Hinata para su cumpleaños, hasta que escuchó:

-Akamaru!- llamaba un conocido Kiba desde adentro del restaurante. El perro, como respuesta, aulló y siguió ladrando. Sasuke rápidamente retiró su mano de la cabeza de Akamaru. Kiba salió del restaurante al momento. Observó a ambos alternadamente. Sasuke se dio cuenta de la mirada de rabia que Kiba le dedicaba, pero se hizo el desentendido-Vámonos, Akamaru.- dijo quizá con demasiado enojo, el perro aulló hacia Sasuke, el aludido pensó que era una manera de despedirse.

Sasuke entró al restaurante antes que amo y perro se marcharan. Ordenó su comida para llevar y así, lentamente, llegó hasta su enorme casa.

El eco de la puerta al abrirse rebotó por las maderadas paredes chocando contra la cara de Sasuke haciéndole rememorar lo solitaria que estaba la casa.

*.*.*

Unas semanas habían pasado después de esto y Sasuke se sentía mareado y débil... Comía muy poco y pedía muchas misiones para evitar dos cosas:

Uno: escapar de Sakura, que con su enorme vientre buscaba 'coincidencias' para encontrarse con él y exigirle hacerse cargo de la paternidad que él, por sorprenderte que pareciera, no sentía.

Dos: pasar el menor tiempo posible en su casa, era tan grande y sola que había pensado en conseguir un gato... Y eso le comenzaba a asustar.

Estando fuera de la aldea pensaba en otras cosas, evitaba pensar tanto en el problema de Sakura como en Hinata. A Sasuke ya le tocaba regresar a la aldea, corrió, como si su vida dependiera de ello, hasta llegar a la torre Hokage y entregar un informe que había redactado fuera de la aldea para así evitar el contacto con cualquier persona. Eran las dos de la tarde por lo que el sol calentaba fuerte y no le era tan fácil pasar desapercibido. Cuando llegó a la oficina esperó unos minutos pues Tsunade estaba atendiendo a Naruto que gritaba en la oficina y que era perfectamente escuchado por ambos. Shizune se levantó cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió y apareció un rubio:

-¡Teme! ¿Vienes de misión, verdad?- le preguntó alegre de ver a su ahora desolado amigo. Sasuke solo asintió como respuesta. Naruto se dio cuenta que éste no pensaba hablar así que se despidió:- Bueno... Tengo que irme, Ino me encargó unas cosas, los antojos y eso. ¡Adiós, Shizune-chan!

Y así el rubio dejó a ambos morenos en silencio hasta que Shizune entró en la oficina y salió para decirle a Sasuke:

-Puedes pasar, Sasuke.- el aludido asintió y se dirigió al interior de la oficina repleta de archiveros y papeles.

-Aquí esta el informe, Hokage-sama- dijo Sasuke al tiempo que le ofrecía un pergamino a la adulta mujer.

-Sasuke, espera...- lo detuvo la rubia antes que éste diera media vuelta y se fuera- he recibido noticias y creo que te conciernen en gran medida- dijo solemnemente. Sasuke se quedó esperando.

-¿Qué?- preguntó al ver que la señora dudaba si hablar o no.

-¿Qué pensarías si te digo que Hinata está embarazada?- Sasuke abrió los ojos incrédulo sin importarle que la señora estuviera absorta viendo la reacción del moreno. No había sido la mejor idea decírselo así de golpe.

Espero les haya agradado este capitulo, esperen a ver la reacción del pobre Sasuke, oowww.

Lorss.


	24. Capítulo Dieciséis

Hola a todos, he actualizado pronto, ¿Verdad? ¡Jajajaja! Bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo que se desarrolla mayoritariamente en Suna, la trama de este capitulo es un poco confusa así que si tienen preguntas de cómo van pasando los sucesos no duden en preguntarme. ¡Espero les guste!

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración

—Dialogo—

—_Pensamiento—_

— _"frase anteriormente dicha por el u otro personaje" —_

_Resalte de palabras._

HERENCIA MAS AMBIENTE IGUAL… ¿AMOR?

Capitulo Dieciséis

Hinata odiaba su vida, odiaba siempre ser la estúpida que queda como la tonta. Mientras ordenaba los archivos de medicina comenzó a sentirse débil, se detuvo un momento y respiró profundamente pensando que estaba tomando el trabajo muy en serio. Dos meses habían pasado desde que dejó la aldea, Hinata no sabía cómo sentirse, por una parte sentía alegría, puesta había hecho muchos amigos en Suna, aquí le respetaban mucho más que en Konoha, la gente no conocía su situación reciente y estaba agradecida por eso. Hinata se mostraba tímida y dulce frente a las personas. Pero por otro lado ella se sentía enferma emocionalmente, y, recientemente, también estaba afectando su salud, pensaba Hinata. Se sentía mareada y con náuseas por las mañanas, pensó que se trataba de su estado de ánimo que la tenía así.

Regresó a los archiveros donde buscaba el expediente de un señor con un extraño problema en su sangre. Necesitaba saber su historial clínico para saber si era un problema congénito o un virus o cualquier otra cosa. El señor no sabía cuando habían comenzado los síntomas, pues presentaba, además, un extraño tipo de amnesia. Este confuso caso tenía tanto a Hinata como a los practicantes de medicina cansados y con la autoestima baja. Era frustrante para el equipo sentir esa impotencia en el hospital y tener a esa familia todos los días preguntando por el progreso de la investigación, lo que hacía que Hinata se sintiera aún peor... Si no puede controlar sus nervios en el trabajo, ¿Cómo pudo manejar su matrimonio los últimos dos años? ¿Cómo era que, si ella se mantenía en constante chequeo médico, no supiera que era estéril?

Dejó de buscar desahuciada y pensó en sacarle información a la familia y hacer a su vez que éstos se sintieran útiles en el proceso. Se despidió de su grupo y les deseó suerte a la pareja que le tocaba turno esa noche. Hinata decidió pasar al supermercado, se venía el fin de semana y Gaara le había indicado que era un fin de semana libre para ella. Pues, aunque Hinata no lo sabía, Tsunade le había pedido a Gaara en el pergamino que cuidara de la salud de Hinata, pues ella misma le había practicado un tratamiento (la extracción del sello, entiéndase) que afectaba su cuerpo de manera leve pero crónica, así que un fin de semana libre de vez en cuando le vendría muy bien.

Hinata iba caminando por las opacamente iluminadas calles de Suna y entró al supermercado que quedaba en el camino a su departamento. Tomó una carretilla y se dispuso a recorrer los pasillos del cálido súper. Tomó carnes, vegetales, frutas, café, azúcar hasta que finalmente fue al pasillo de limpieza. Cogió un paquete de detergente, jabón de tocador y suavizante para ropa. Se disponía a dejar el pasillo cuando frente a ella se presentaba una pirámide hecha de paquetes de toallas sanitarias. La oferta era 'ridícula' según la publicidad. Hinata, pensó, en la fecha, estaba a principios de mes así que su periodo debería venir en los próximos días, nunca fue una chica regular, lo que le disgustaba. Finalmente tomó dos paquetes pequeños de toallas y partió a la caja registradora. Sorprendida por el elevado precio de las verduras y las frutas regresó a casa pensando en eso; en Konoha las frutas y verduras eran cultivadas en las afueras de la aldea, muy cerca de los vendedores, sino ellos mismos. En cambio en Suna, éstos alimentos eran exportados de otras colonias fuera del desierto, muy pocas cosas pueden cultivarse aquí por lo que necesitaban pagar el transporte de las verduras... Y todo ese dinero suponía gastos, que suprimían las ganancias, sí, por eso las verduras y frutas en Suna eran caras, concluyó.

Entró a su apartamento y comenzó a sentirse sola, como todas las noches que regresaba al apartamento, lo peor era al momento de irse a la cama. Extrañaba a Sasuke más que a nada en el mundo, lo odió por un momento, si él nunca la hubiera metido en ese mundo de la intimidad... Ahora no sufriría de esos sueños de elevada temperatura con él como su verdugo.

Movió la cabeza violentamente para apartar esos pervertidos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero a quién quería engañar... Vivía sola, así que no tenía que disimular frente a alguien, pero era tan difícil aceptarse a sí misma queriendo que su ex-esposo le hiciera el amor tantas veces como en su luna de miel, y los días después de la luna de miel. Lo peor de todo, pensaba Hinata, era que se había entregando tan profundamente a Sasuke que ahora aunque el hombre más atractivo del mundo conocido la sedujera, ella no haría otra cosa que pensar en Sasuke y en todo aquello que él le hizo conocer.

Comenzó a sentir calor por lo que decidió hacer la comida y después tomar algo de jugo para dormir bien. Terminó el día, y lo que sucedió ese día lo repitió como una rutina las siguientes tres semanas. Hinata estaba preocupada, dos semanas de retraso no eran algo para ignorar, había pasado el tiempo pensando en que seguramente el siguiente día se presentaría pero ya era demasiado tiempo para ella así que decidió hablarlo con Temari, que en este corto tiempo se había hecho muy cercana a ella, quizá porque ella le hablaba cosas acerca de Shikamaru que a ella le parecían interesantes.

-Hinata-chaan- le reprendió- ¿Pero que no es obvio a tus ojos?- Hinata respondió:

-Creo que es por el divorcio y esas cosas que me siento débil y mi cuerpo no se siente fuerte para que tenga mi periodo- respondió muy convencida a lo que la rubia le atajó:

-Hinata-chan, si eso fuese cierto tú hubieras bajado de peso, pero te mantienes, así que yo que tú pensaría en hacerme una prueba de embarazo.

-No pensé en eso, Temari-san...- le dijo algo triste.

-Hinata-chan, eres un médico calificado, ¿Cómo no pensaste en eso?- le preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

-Temari- le llamo con voz ahogada- nunca te dije por qué de mi divorcio, ¿cierto?- la Rubia negó con la cabeza- Yo... No puedo tener hijos, cuando me di cuenta que Sasuke me había sido infiel... Le dije la verdad y después lo mejor fue separarnos.

-Hinata-chan...- le llamó con asombro combinada con tristeza- eso debió ser muy duro para ti, ¿No? ¿Es por eso que sigues triste?

-Sí, Temari-san... Es que- comenzó a temblarle la voz- yo lo quería tanto... Quería darle todo y lo único que él quería… yo no pude dárselo, Tsunade-sama me dijo que yo en realidad no tenía ningún impedimento para tener hijos pero, era algo obvio, Temari, era obvio.

Temari se acercó a ella y le abrazó:- Dios, Hinata... Lo siento tanto, pero dejemos de pensar en eso, vamos a hacerte unos exámenes de sangre para ver cómo está tu azúcar, ¿Bueno?- la aludida asintió con la cabeza y limpiándose las lágrimas salieron del despacho hasta el laboratorio. Temari se encargó de tomarle la sangre a Hinata que se veía pálida. Temari sospechaba que era un embarazo... ¡Los síntomas eran notorios! Y, aunque Hinata asegurara que no, si Tsunade había dicho que sí podía era porque tenía grandes fundamentos para decir eso, así que en la lista de chequeo incluyó el test de embarazo sin que Hinata se diera cuenta. -Estarán listos mañana por la mañana. Descuida, Hinata-chan, todo estará bien.

-Gracias, Temari-san.- le agradeció Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Shikamaru!- gritaba un castaño mientras tocaba la puerta de una casa. Su perro ladraba con él para llamar más la atención.

-Ya voy… ya voy- se escuchaba dentro de la casa- Joder, Kiba, qué problemático eres.

-¡Oye cabeza de piña!- le retó- ¡tengo noticias!

-¿Noticias?- pregunto desinteresado.

-¡Vamos, Shikamaru, déjame pasar!- le exigió.

-Esta bien, pasa.

Una vez dentro de la cálida sala, Kiba se dispuso a hablar:- He recibido una carta de Hinata, me dice que extraña la aldea y me ofrecí para ir a visitarla, ya sabes su cumpleaños se acerca y me gustaría llevarle algo.

-Kiba, me alegro mucho, pero tengo que preguntarte; ¿Por qué estas diciéndome esto a mí?

-Bueno... Ella me dijo que estaba bien, que le alegraba mucho, pero me pidió llevarte conmigo.- terminó confundido.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?- preguntó analizando si tenía trabajo pendiente para esa semana.

-No lo sé, pero en la carta decía que serías de mucha ayuda a... Déjame ver... Temari-san- dijo leyendo la carta nuevamente- 'Temari-san estará feliz de platicar con otro estratega', eso dice... Aunque no se por qué alguien se alegraría de hablar contigo.

-¿Temari?- se preguntó a sí mismo- ¿Cuando partirás?

-Pues, tenía pensado salir ahora, el nacimiento de los cachorros de Akamaru está previsto dentro de tres semanas- Akamaru ladró en respuesta- ¡Y no puedo perdérmelo!

-¿Ya le has dicho a la Hokage?- preguntó.

-¡Lo he olvidado!- le gritó alarmado.

-Descuida, yo lo hago, a qué hora nos reunimos.

-Llega a las dos de la tarde a la salida, ¡llega temprano!- le gritó mientras salía de la casa.

-Temari...- pensó sonrojado.

-¡Lleva un buen regalo, Shikamaru!- escuchó que le gritaron, Kiba, obviamente.

-.-.-.

Pasaron cuatro meses y Hinata no se podía creer que tuviera un enorme vientre que no le permitía ver sus propios los pies. Temari se había disculpado repetidas veces al ver que ella no respondía a la noticia, no lo podía creer, dos pequeñas personitas de ella y Sasuke crecían en su interior y esperaba que nacieran en primavera, muy pronto. Según Temari ella tenía seis meses de embarazo, no podía creer que la última vez que estuvo con Sasuke, ellos habían concebido. Nuevamente, Hinata no sabía cómo sentirse, en esa ocasión si bien ella pudo, por fin, quedar embarazada, también fue la última vez que ella le declaró sus sentimientos al moreno y éste no le respondió. En ese momento, recostada en su cama y acariciando su enorme vientre se preguntó: ¿Qué pensaría Sasuke si supiera que ella esta embarazada? ¿La buscaría?... Pero, Hinata pensó, ¿y si está con Sakura? Sakura, por lo que ella podía calcular, tendrá a su bebé mucho antes que ella. Se preguntó además qué sentiría Sasuke al saber que espera el nacimiento de sus hijos de dos mujeres casi al mismo tiempo. Hinata sabía que Sasuke era una persona de buenos sentimientos, que por muchos errores que él haya cometido, era un buen hombre y que se sentiría miserable si supiera el hecho de que ella, una mujer recién divorciada, estaba embarazada de él, pues esa fue una de las causas de su divorcio y no quería escuchar los 'Si tan solo hubiera...' Porque para Hinata los 'hubiera' no existen. Se sintió triste y desdichada al darse cuenta de la historia de vida que ella tenía, la que un día sus hijos querrán saber. Así que por el bien de Sasuke y su hijo con Sakura y mucho más por sus propios hijos, Hinata había decidido sólo contarles de esto a Kiba, que vendría a visitarla y que por medio de él se enterara Shino, decidió no decirle nada a Sasuke hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando él haya hecho su familia con Sakura, no se rebajaría a regresar y pelear por un hombre. Mucho había sufrido ya como para castigarse ella sola y a sus pequeños.

Porque sí, Hinata esperaba gemelos.

El teléfono de su apartamento sonó y Hinata contestó: -¿Aló?

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Ahora vienen Kiba y Shikamaru!- le chilló feliz, Temari- ¿Te vienes a mi casa para recibirlos?- le preguntó entusiasmada.

-En realidad, Temari... Yo... Me gustaría hablar con ellos a solas primero, tú sabes, quiero aclararles mi embarazo, no quiero que malinterpreten.

-ooow, Hinata-chan, lo siento, tienes razón, cuando lleguen los llevaré hasta tu apartamento y luego nos vemos para cenar, ¿si?

-¡Me parece muy bien, Temari, gracias!

-Descuida, para eso están las amigas- y luego colgó. A Hinata le pareció gracioso que sus dos mejores amigas fueran rubias.

-.-.-.-

-Shikamaru, no recuerdo haberte citado- le dijo una asombrada Tsunade.

-Sí, vera... Kiba y yo tenemos planeado salir a Suna a visitar a Hinata. Kiba dice que muy pronto será su cumpleaños y queremos visitarla.

-¿Eres cercano a Hinata, Shikamaru?- preguntó curiosa.

-No realmente, pero Hinata me invitó así que me gustaría verla.- confesó un poco sonrojado, no diría nada acerca de Temari.

-Bien, Shikamaru. Pueden ir, pero necesito un favor tuyo- el moreno asintió con la cabeza- observa bien a Hinata, quiero saber bien cómo se encuentra, dime si no está llevando este divorcio bien.

-Lo haré, Tsunade-sama.

Ése mismo día partieron a Suna, y como ambos tenían apuro para llegar temprano, llegaron a la tarde del día siguiente. Se identificaron en la entrada y fueron recibidos por la guardia que rápidamente los escoltaron a la casa de Temari. Shikamaru estaba nervioso, sudaba y el calor de Suna no serviría de excusa.

-¡Kiba!- gritó emocionada Temari y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo y besarle en la mejilla.

-¿Temari-san?- preguntó sonrojado y confundido, si mal no recordaba esta mujer lo había tratado como un gusano para los exámenes Chuunin. Shikamaru estaba igual de asombrado.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, Kiba, es que Hinata-chan me ha hablado tan bien de ti que ¡ya te siento mi amigo!- se defendió Temari, pero lo que ambos jóvenes no sabían era que Temari había abrazado tan efusivamente a Kiba para poder hacer lo mismo con Shikamaru.- ¡Shikamaru, hola!- y lo saludó de la misma manera y con un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Ho-hola, Temari-san- contestó nervioso Shikamaru correspondiendo torpemente el abrazo.

-¡Bueno! Hinata me pidió que los llevara a su apartamento, dice que quiere aclarar unas cosas con ustedes antes de cenar.

Y así Temari llevó a ambos hasta el edificio de Hinata, donde ésta les recibió escondiendo su cuerpo tras la puerta.

-¡Kiba-kun, Shikamaru-kun!- los saludó sin salir de su escondite, pero con lágrimas en los ojos.- Pasen, por favor. Temari estaba a punto de partir pero Hinata le detuvo:- Temari, quédate, creo que me serás de mucha ayuda.- la aludida asintió y entró para ver la cara de terror que ambos ninjas tenían, acababan de ver el cuerpo de Hinata.

-¡Estas embarazada!- gritó Kiba señalando su vientre con el dedo.

-.-.-.-

Gaara estaba mirando a través del enorme ventanal de su oficina y se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto, pensó que lo mejor hubiera sido preguntarle a Hinata cuáles eran sus intenciones, ella no platicaba mucho de las implicaciones de su embarazo, solo hablaba de ello cuando estaba segura que toda la conversación giraba en todo lo que sus bebés aprenderían si serían médicos o ninjas, que ella los convertiría en hombres de gran corazón, etc., etc. Pero el mismo Gaara había hablado con ella respecto al nacimiento de los pequeños, pues no era algo esperado en su misión, si Hinata decidía que los bebés nacerán en Konoha; no existía mucha complicación más que escoltarla segura hasta la aldea. Pero si decidía que los bebés nacieran en Suna, eso sí sería complicado, tendrían que pedir consentimiento de la Hokage ya que Hinata era una kunoichi en misión embarazada cosa que no sabía, Hinata le dijo una vez que faltaba mucho tiempo para que ella diera a luz, pero ahora estaba en su sexto mes así que muy pronto será peligroso hacer que recorra gran distancia, más aún si debe atravesar el desierto.

Por eso escribió esa carta hoy por la mañana, necesitaba la opinión de la Hokage pronto, pues de ella dependía el lugar de nacimiento de los pequeños, le costaba decirlo pero, Hinata no podría hacer nada contra las órdenes de su Hokage. Gaara no negaba que sentiría gran orgullo que dos pequeños que seguramente serán muy fuertes sean pertenecientes a Suna, pero si no lo comunicaba a la Hokage, ésta podría pensar que él se aprovechó de la situación y crear discrepancias entre ambas aldeas, así que decidió consultarle, pero ahora pensaba si era algo que estaba en contra de los deseos de Hinata.

Llamaron a la puerta y Gaara ya sabía que se trataba de su hermana mayor, Temari, así que le indicó que podía entrar.

-Hola, hermanito- saludó la rubia.

-Temari, qué bueno que vienes, necesito comentarte algo- le dijo serio- por favor, siéntate.

Temari tomó asiento y preocupada le preguntó:- ¿Qué sucede, Gaara?

-He pensado que lo más prudente en estos momentos es comunicar a Konoha el embarazo de Hinata.-Temari le vio enojada y le dijo:

-¡Sabes que Hinata no desea eso! ¡Gaara, no puedes hacerle eso! Tú sabes por todo lo que ella pasó en Konoha.

-Temari...- le reprendió por haberle subido el tono- Soy el Kasekage y estoy al tanto de una Kunoichi de Konoha en misión y con un embarazo Hyuga/Uchiha que se desconoce en Konoha, si los bebés nacen aquí, qué crees que pensará Konoha o Tsunade-sama? Temari, ellos pensarán que me aproveché de la situación de Hinata para poder fundar un clan poderoso que por ley será de Suna. Eso arruinaría nuestra alianza más importante, somos una nación pequeña, Temari, y como Kasekage no puedo arriesgar nuestras relaciones diplomáticas. Lamento decirte que por mucho que comprenda la situación de Hinata, yo no puedo hacer mucho por ella y los pequeños.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

L.


	25. Capítulo Diecisiete

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración

—Dialogo—

—_Pensamiento—_

— _"frase anteriormente dicha por el u otro personaje" —_

_Resalte de palabras._

Sí, fueron casi dos meses en los que desaparecí, pero tuve una buena razón. Gracias a las personas que comentaron el capítulo pasado, me alegra que les guste como va esto.

Bueno, ustedes saben que odio el relleno, pero ahora las cosas aquí irán más despacio, ¡así que advertidos!

Capitulo diecisiete

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo, Gaara, pero...-le miró con tristeza- ¿Por qué no esperas a saber qué es lo que quiere Hinata-chan para sus hijos? Quiero decir, ella parece entusiasmada al pensar que sus hijos serán de Suna, ella adora Suna. -trató de convencerlo.

-Además de que no lo ha discutido conmigo- aclaró- Hinata sigue estando de misión, Tsunade-sama sigue siendo su líder, no es algo en lo que yo pueda opinar, si Lady Tsunade-sama ordena escoltarla de regreso a Konoha, no seré yo quien lo impida. -al ver que Temari no contestaba, Gaara intentó convencerla:- Temari, muchos negocios en Suna dependen del abastecimiento que Konoha nos da, compréndeme, no puedo dejarlos sin conexiones. ¿A qué venias antes de esto?

-Kiba y Shikamaru parten en unos minutos, querían saludarte antes de partir- le contestó resentida.

-Qué bien, hazlos pasar, Temari.- le contesto sereno ignorando el estado de su hermana. Temari salió de la oficina y segundos después entraron los dos jóvenes ninjas.

-¡Gaara! ¡Qué bueno verte viejo!- le saludó efusivamente Kiba dándole la mano.

-Hola, Kiba. Me alegra verte- le respondió un poco confundido por el amable trato.- Shikamaru, ¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó ofreciéndole la mano, que el aludido aceptó.

-Bien, Gaara-sama, gracias.- le saludó cohibido recordando que era el hermano menor de la chica que le gustaba.

-Así que... ¿Cómo ha sido su estadía en Suna?-preguntó interesado.

-Bueno...- comenzó Kiba- La noticia de Hinata nos sacó de combate en un principio, pero además de eso; ¡ha sido genial! Estoy seguro que Akamaru le habría encantado venir... Pero no podía dejar sola a su mujer.

-¿Mujer?- preguntó Gaara confundido.

-Perra, su perra está a punto de tener a sus cachorros, no mal interpretes.- bromeó.

-Tú me das razones. Y qué tal tú, Shikamaru... ¿Shikamaru?- le llamó- ¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo nervioso...

-¡No es nada!- alegó sonriendo exageradamente- solo pensaba en Hinata, sí, eso.

-Ya veo, bueno, también veo que el embarazo de Hinata les ha sorprendido mucho, ¿Qué les ha pedido Hinata ahora que ustedes van de regreso?- preguntó cauteloso. Kiba y Shikamaru se dedicaron miradas sospechosas que Gaara no pudo ignorar, suspirando comenzó a explicarse:- Shikamaru... Tú vas a comprenderme, Temari no lo hizo, pero sé que tú lo harás... Ahora que saben la situación de Hinata, supongo que ella les habrá pedido que no contaran nada en Konoha,-ambos hombres asintieron- pero Shikamaru, ¿Qué crees que piensen los diplomáticos de Konoha y el clan Hyuga si Hinata tiene a sus hijos aquí y no en Konoha... Estando yo al tanto que ella sigue siendo, embarazada o no, una kunoichi en misión?

-...-Shikamaru lo analizó un momento, y concluyó lo siguiente- Creo que pensarán que usted sacó ventaja de Hinata y su estado.

-Exactamente- le felicitó el Kasekage- Ustedes se habrán dado cuenta que Suna es una nación pequeña... Nuestra ubicación no nos permite la agricultura por lo que dependemos de las exportaciones de otras aldeas en más óptimas condiciones para eso, y la que más nos aporta es Konoha, yo le he tomado un cariño muy fraternal a Hinata y respeto su decisión, pero no comunicarlo a Konoha... Sería visto como una ofensa y yo no puedo permitir que Suna pierda las conexiones con Konoha.

Ambos ninjas asintieron comprendiendo.

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos?- preguntó directo Kiba.

-Quiero que le entreguen este mensaje a Tsunade-sama, en este le explico brevemente la situación, pero quiero pedirles además... Que le expliquen la opinión de Hinata y que muy a mi pesar he ido contra ella.

-Hinata no quiere que Sasuke lo sepa.- reto Kiba.

-Sasuke es el padre... Legalmente él tiene todo el derecho de saberlo, ni Hinata ni Tsunade-sama pueden evitarlo- les recordó Gaara.

-Pero ése no sabe que es el padre.- dijo Kiba. Gaara entrecerró los ojos.

Eso era muy cierto.

*.*.*

Repentinamente una brisa helada se pasó por el rostro de Sasuke que con torpeza se acercó al escritorio de la Hokage apoyándose con ambas manos.

-Tsunade-sama... No le veo lo gracioso.- le dijo tratando de manejar el tono robótico, la Hokage observó la palidez extrema en el rostro del Uchiha.

-Sasuke, yo he recibido un mensaje del Kasekage y no creo que él intente bromear con un asunto tan complicado... -Sasuke comenzó a retroceder alejándose de la señora que hablaba, huyendo de lo que ella decía, para Sasuke eso era simplemente imposible. ¡Hinata no podía tener hijos! Le hubiera dolido menos saber que ella comenzó otra relación que saber que ella estaba embarazada.

-Usted me está probando, Tsunade-sama, usted me está probando.- decía desconcertadamente mientras retrocedía- Ella no puede tener hijos... Eso significaría que ella me mintió. ¡Ella me mintió!

-¡Sasuke! ¡Tranquilízate! No entiendes lo que te intento...- Sasuke salió de la oficina antes que la señora terminara de darle la noticia- Bien, Sasuke... Rechaza a tus hijos, después todos lo lamentarán.- susurró tristemente- ¡Shizune!- gritó llamándola.

-¿Sí, Tsunade-sama?- respondió entrando a medio cuerpo.

-Llama a Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shikamaru Nara, ¡Ahora!

-¡Sí, Tsunade-sama!- respondió asustada la morena.

*.*.*

Sasuke caminaba sin prestarle mucha atención al camino. La gente lo observaba y sentía lástima por él, porque él había lastimado el corazón de la dulce y querida Hinata, y eso le traería un horrible karma, una multa que se podía leer en sus ojos.

Su cabeza maquinaba descontroladamente para encontrarle un sentido a lo que la vieja rubia le había dicho. "_...Hinata está embarazada." _Esa corta frase le estaba calando los huesos, Hinata no podía tener hijos, ella nunca podría quedar embarazada. Por su cabeza pasaban mil razones por las cuales la Hokage le pudo haber dicho eso... O se estaba vengando de él, o le estaba diciendo la verdad, que era algo ridículo para sus ojos.

Pero, ¿Y si era verdad?... ¿Si Hinata en verdad estaba embarazada? ¿Qué haría ahora? Las pertenencias que Hinata había dejado en su casa permanecían intactas, justo donde ella las dejó. Pero si Hinata estaba embarazada eso cortaba cualquier pequeña posibilidad que él pudiera recuperarla, no es que haya hecho grandes esfuerzos por hacerla volver, pero era un deseo que mantenía guardado. ¡Dios! ¿Qué haría si Hinata estaba embarazada? ¿Se olvidaría de ella? Difícil. ¿Dejaría de quererla? Imposible…. Pero comenzaría a odiarla.

Porque, ¿Cómo seguir queriéndola, cuando ella ya se había entregado a otro? Cuando ya lo había olvidado y ahora estaba esperando los hijos de _otro..._ Su cerebro no quería crear imágenes de Hinata con otro hombre que no fuera él. Todo lo que su cerebro sabía era que: Hinata nunca quedó embarazada con él, Hinata lo dejó por eso (y otras cosas), Hinata se fue de la aldea, Hinata estaba embarazada, obviamente no de él.

Las cosas estaban cuadrando horriblemente justas en su cabeza: Hinata nunca lo quiso de verdad, porque Hinata nunca quiso tener hijos con él. Nunca quiso amarrarse a él por voluntad propia... Pero algo le faltaba a sus conclusiones; ¿Qué motivos pudo tener Hinata para casarse con él y después hacerle eso?

Sasuke ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando había entrado a su casa, todo lo que sabía era que sus manos tomaban las pertenencias de Hinata y las metían en cajas. Las cajas las lanzaba a una bodega que quedaba atrás de la casa principal. Sasuke tenía el mismo rostro demacrado, pero su ahora ceño fruncido dejaba en claro que la amargura estaba tomando el lugar de la tristeza.

Finalmente terminó de sacar todas las cosas del armario y del clóset, se sintió extraño al estar tomando la ropa íntima que Hinata había olvidado, normalmente ella las llevaba puestas y él... Sasuke dejó de pensar en eso, para él Hinata dejaba de merecer sus pensamientos, por muy pervertidos que fueran. Dejó la caja en el suelo y se encaminó al baño, sacó todas las cremas de Hinata, las lociones, todo. Se encontró con dos cajas medianas, uno era, obviamente, un joyero, y el otro sólo una caja blanca. Abrió la caja blanca y pudo fácilmente reconocer el regalo de Sakura, lo cerró de golpe y tiró la cajita a la caja del suelo repleto de cosas. El joyero más grande le resultó delicado y un poco viejo, por lo que lo abrió con cuidado y se encontró con joyas mucho más valiosas que el regalo de Sakura, estas joyas, le había contado Hinata, eran regalos de su padre por cumpleaños y las más valiosas eran joyas que su madre dejó para ellas al morir. Sasuke tomó la joya más preciada de Hinata, que por la rabia del momento, supuso Sasuke, lo había olvidado por completo. Era un delicado relicario en forma de óvalo, al abrirlo se encontraban dos fotografías, una de Hinata cuando pequeña y la otra era de su madre cargándola. Las fotografías estaban un poco roídas, lo que le daba un aspecto de reliquia. Observó a la madre de Hinata y sin quererlo y proponérselo:

-Perdóneme, por culpa de su hija yo estoy como estoy- le susurró a la foto como si ésta fuera a responderle alguna excusa. Después observó el rostro de la pequeña Hinata- Pareces tan inocente y buena, mi amor/Hinata- se retractó rápidamente frunciendo el seño.

Cerró el relicario rápidamente y lo dejó en uno de los compartimientos del joyero. Cerró el joyero y no lo tiró en la caja como tenía planeado, no, Sasuke era inteligente. Sabía que Hinata seguramente querría esta cosa de regreso, así que cuando ella regresara de Suna él mismo, sólo por ver la expresión de ella cuando le viera, iría donde ella y se lo devolvería y le exigiría una explicación, también.

*.*.*

Gracias por leer, espero sus opiniones.

L.


	26. Capítulo Dieciocho

Hola… como siempre yo tomándome mi tiempo . Pues por aquí saludando y pidiendo disculpas por la tardanza. Tengo mil explicaciones, pero sé que no les importa XD así que vamos directo al grano, directo al capítulo.

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración

—Dialogo—

—_Pensamiento— _

— _"frase anteriormente dicha por el u otro personaje" —_

_Resalte de palabras._

HERENCIA MAS AMBIENTE IGUAL… ¿AMOR?

Capitulo dieciocho

Neji, Kiba y Shikamaru se encontraban en la oficina de la Hokage esperando que ésta dijera algo. Pero ella estaba con el rostro sobre las muñecas y los codos sobre la mesa, con la mirada perdida y muy metida en sus pensamientos. Repentinamente sonrió y se acercó a un archivero viejo, abrió la tercera gaveta y sacó una botella de lo que parecía ser sake.

-Hokage-sama, ¿Podría decirnos qué sucede?- preguntó Kiba tratando de controlar su impaciencia.

-Espera, Kiba, necesito pensar.

-¡¿Y en qué estaba pensando justo ahora?- preguntó exaltado, tanto Shikamaru como Neji le dieron un codazo en las costillas para que se tranquilizara.

-Pensaba en dónde podría Shizune haber guardado el sake, es una muchacha muy predecible.- decia riendo mientras servía licor en un pequeño vaso.- Neji, hay algo sobre Hinata que te concierne tanto a ti y a tu familia...- dijo cambiando e tono repentinamente- Como a Sasuke, pero éste ni siquiera me dejo terminar lo que tenía que decir, pequeño insolente.

-¿Hinata-sama? ¿Qué sucede con Hinata-sama? ¿Ella está bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-¡Ella está bien, escucha lo que ella tiene que decirte!- le contestó Kiba enojado. Neji estuvo a punto de replicarle cuando la señora los cayó:

-¡Cállense los dos! Neji... Puede que te muestres incrédulo, pero... Hinata, ella... está embarazada.-La Hokage esperó a que Neji le contestara algo, pero el joven de cabello largo solo perdió el color y negó con la cabeza.- ella tiene casi los siete meses de embarazo, lo que sólo puede indicar...

-Que el Uchiha es el padre.- concluyó asombrado Neji- Pero eso es imposible, Hokage-sama... ¡Hinata-sama me confesó que ella no podía tener hijos!

-Tranquilízate, Neji. La Hokage nos ha explicado algo que responde a todo esto.-Le dijo aburrido Shikamaru.-Tsunade-sama Neji es una persona de fiar, si Sasuke no quiso saberlo, Neji es la persona más inmediata y necesaria para saber lo del sello.

-¿Sello? ¿Qué sello?-preguntó alarmado el aludido, él mas que nadie conocía el dolor de las aplicaciones de sellos. No podía imaginar a la sensible de Hinata sufriendo el proceso.

-Neji...- le llamó la Hokage- tienes toda la razón, Hinata no podía tener hijos, pero no por una incapacidad orgánica... los Hyuga han desarrollado a través de los años costumbres desde la dieta hasta los ejercicios en las mujeres para procurar la fertilidad y crecimiento del clan, así que cuando Hinata acudió a mí para un examen de fertilidad... Lo pensé ridículo, por lo que la examiné de rutina y encontré un sello en su cuello, ése sello fue desarrollado por mí y algunas ancianas de varias aldeas. Lo creamos para que, supusimos, cuando capturásemos a Orochimaru aplicarlo en él y así evitar que él pudiera embarazar a cualquier mujer, pero este sello que encontré en Hinata había sido modificado, pues ella es una mujer, el sello funciona a través de dos fuentes; o que la persona que tiene el sello se esté re-aplicando cada cierto tiempo como un tratamiento anticonceptivo o que ésta persona posea un artefacto que mantiene la funcionalidad de sello intermitentemente.

-Pero... Hinata-sama en realidad deseaba tener hijos, ¿Por qué haría algo así?- preguntó Neji.

-En realidad, Neji... -comenzó a narrar la parte más difícil- Sospecho que a Hinata se lo aplicaron contra su voluntad, su matrimonio terminó por esa causa, algo que dudo mucho que Hinata provocara- indicó. Neji no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Hinata que era tan buena y tan dulce había sido ultrajada de una manera tan bárbara.

-¿Quién le aplicó el sello? ¿Orochimaru?- preguntó lleno de rabia Neji.

-Nunca capturamos a Orochimaru, Neji. Sasuke lo mató- dijo con tristeza que Kiba y Shikamaru comprendieron pues ya sabían la verdad, o lo que suponían que era.- Dentro de la aldea, la única que conoce el sello original... Es Sakura.

*.*.*

-¡Sakura!- gritaba Sasuke golpeando la puerta del pequeño apartamento. Ya había comenzado a oscurecer por lo que no había mucha gente fuera del condominio.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sakura después de abrir la puerta.

-¡Tienes cinco minutos para arreglar una maleta y venirte conmigo!- le ordenó elevando la voz.

-¿A qué te refieres, Sasuke-kun?- le preguntó ilusionada, negando la agresividad de Sasuke.

-¡¿No entiendes?- le gritó- Te vienes conmigo.

-Te dije Sasuke-Kun que tú-

-Ya Sakura, ¿vienes o no? No lo repetiré- le interrumpió bruscamente, Sakura entró apresurada al apartamento y preparó una maleta con lo pura y literalmente necesario.

Finalmente Sasuke había buscado a Sakura, si bien no le había rogado, había tomado la iniciativa de buscarla, cosa que a la chica le bastaba. Sakura iba caminando con la cabeza en alto, atrás de Sasuke Uchiha su gran amor, finalmente caminaría a su lado, porque ese era su destino, los dos ser felices porque estaban junto al otro. Llegaron a la enorme casa y Sakura se dio cuenta del polvoso estado de la misma, aun con las luces apagadas, parecía abandonada otra vez. Sasuke entró sin molestarse de lo que la chica pensara.

-Sakura- le llamó para que le siguiera, pues aún estaba observando la sala. Sakura le siguió hasta la segunda planta, donde Sasuke abrió una puerta y entró, Sakura fue tras él.-Aquí dormirás.

-¿Y tus cosas, Sasuke-kun?- preguntó dulcemente por curiosidad, esperando que él dijera algo como 'no necesito nada si tú estás aquí'.

-Están en mi habitación... ¿Qué esperabas?- le preguntó de manera retorica, pues se fue antes de escuchar la respuesta de Sakura.

-No sabes cómo lo vas a pagar, Sasuke-kun- pensaba la peli rosada observando la puerta cerrada - ... Un día de éstos me pedirás muchos besos y yo te castigaré hasta que tengas que rogarme- planeó suponiendo que Sasuke la quería, pero que éste no era consciente de ello.

Sakura ordenó sus cosas, las pocas que traía, y para la mañana siguiente se levantó con fuerzas nuevas, con la luz de la mañana se dio cuenta de cuán vieja era la habitación, se dijo a sí misma que ahora arreglaría todo lo malo. Se levantó y meditó si podía ir al baño de esa habitación, después de pensarlo abrió la puerta y se encontró con una habitación que algún día fue muy decente.

La habitación del baño fue en algún momento blanca o crema, pensó Sakura, porque en algunas zonas parches limpios dejaban ver un claro color, pero eran opacados por la suciedad y el desgaste de la madera, las telarañas y el polvo. Con un poco de asco, Sakura abrió el grifo y agradeció a cualquier fuerza superior por el agua clara que salía de este. Se lavó la cara y, después de buscar en sus cosas, se cepilló los dientes y el cabello. No se duchó, pues quería hacer limpieza antes en el piso. Al terminar todo lo que pensó debía hacer en su habitación se arregló el cabello para, según ella, llamar la atención de Sasuke.

Salió de la habitación y sintiéndose una reina, pensó en prepararle el desayuno a 'su Sasuke-kun', caminó hasta la cocina y encontró muchas cosas en la alacena, algunas echadas a perder y otras tan frescas como el rocío de ésa misma mañana. Tomó las verduras, sacó un poco de carne y pensó en preparar una nutritiva sopa.

Afanada, Sakura terminó de servir la sopa en dos recipientes y mientras servía el té, escuchó los pasos de Sasuke y puso su mejor sonrisa para decirle:

-He... He preparado el desayuno, Sasuke- le anunció con la voz más dulce que logró articular.

-Comeré fuera.- le respondió el joven sin siquiera mirarla a ella o al desayuno. Y así como apareció por las escaleras así desapareció por la puerta principal.

Sakura no pudo reprimir quebrar del pequeño bowl que tenía en las manos, empuñando el pan que contenía con cólera entre sus dedos.

-Sasuke-kun... Por qué no aceptas que yo si te amo de verdad, y que yo sí haría cualquier cosa por ti... Cualquier cosa- pensaba con rencor Sakura observando los trozos de delicada cerámica en el suelo.

*.*.*

Bien… creo que regresé a los capítulos cortos jajajaja, gracias por leer y de antemano gracias por comentar.

L.


	27. Capítulo Diecinueve

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración

—Dialogo—

—_Pensamiento— _

— _"frase anteriormente dicha por el u otro personaje" —_

_Resalte de palabras._

HERENCIA MAS AMBIENTE IGUAL… ¿AMOR?

Capitulo diecinueve

Un grupo de personas se encontraban dentro de la oficina diplomática más importante de toda la aldea de Konoha. Uno de los jóvenes, de entre ellos el más fuerte quizá, mantenía la mirada baja, como analizando un problema. El problema era que no recordaba a la chica dueña del nombre, Sakura.

-¡¿Sakura?- susurró incrédulo cayendo en la cuenta de la niña de pelo rosado.

-No sabes cómo me cuesta aceptarlo también, Neji- le correspondió la Hokage, cubriendo su rostro con una mano.

-¿Cómo es posible que Haruno le haya podido aplicar ese sello a Hinata-sama sin que ella se diera cuenta?- volvió a preguntar tratando de encontrar una falla en ésa hipótesis loca que justo le acababan de plantear.

-El sello fue creado para que Sakura lo aplicara- comenzó a explicar- emm... Como todos ustedes recordarán, Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi eran prácticamente los encargados de luchar contra Orochimaru y, por consiguiente, encontrar a Sasuke.

-Por favor, Tsunade-sama... Vaya al punto- le suplicó implacable el de ojos blancos.

-El sello puede ser aplicado en menos de un segundo con la capacidad necesaria, Sakura tiene esa capacidad... Con lo fuerte que era Orochimaru en aquel entonces un segundo que Sakura tuviera disponible y lo suficiente cerca ella podría aplicar el sello sin problema. Hinata lo pudo recibir en cualquier momento en el tuvieran contacto.

-¿Cómo es posible que Sakura Haruno haya modificado el sello sólo para Hinata?- siguió preguntando- No puedo entenderlo, qué pudo haberle hecho Hinata-sama a alguien como ella, Hinata-sama lo tiene todo.

-Hinata tenía algo que Sakura quería.- mencionó triste al darse cuenta de la inmadurez de su pupila.

-Neji... ¿Que acaso nunca te diste cuenta?- preguntó irritado Kiba por tanto balbuceo- Sakura estaba, y creo que está, perdida y locamente enamorada del Uchiha... Crimen pasional. Punto.

-Hiashi-sama tenía razón... Ése Uchiha no le traería nada bueno a Hinata-sama... Por mucho que asegurara amarla. Tsunade-sama... ¿Qué tiene que decir en su defensa?- la señora le miró confusa- Haruno es su alumna, usted debió prohibirle utilizar el sello, ¡¿Qué nunca le enseño lo que es la ética?- preguntó exaltado- ¡Hinata-sama en una ninja de su misma aldea, una compañera!

-Neji no hagas esto- le ordenó tranquilo Shikamaru- estoy seguro que Tsunade-sama ya tiene suficiente culpa sobre sus hombros como para seguir escuchándola de afuera.- La Hokage le agradeció mentalmente el gesto al manipulador de sombras.

-En clan debe saberlo, cada Hyuga irá a por Haruno.- amenazó respirando pesadamente, todos levantaron la vista asombrados- Usted lo sabe, Hokage-sama... Haruno ha agredido a un Hyuga y ni el rey del país del fuego puede evitar que nuestro clan responda a la ofensa de esa mujer.

-Neji... Debes dejar esto en mis manos- le ordenó con voz temblorosa la mujer.

-Ella morirá de la peor manera, porque no es solo un Hyuga... Ella atacó y ultrajó a la heredera principal de manera directa, yo no puedo y no voy a quedarme callado. La Haruno pagará- juró con las venas que rodeaban sus ojos medio activas del enojo incontrolable que sentía.

-Kiba, Shikamaru... ¡Deténganlo!- ordenó en un grito que no tuvo negativa como respuesta. Neji que iba retrocediendo lentamente hacia la puerta, concentrado en los dos hombres frente a él, no se dio cuenta del movimiento de la Hokage que ahora lo encarcelaba entre sus brazos.

-Déjeme ir, Hokage... ¡Esto es ir contra las políticas de clan!- trataba Neji de controlarse.

-Neji, por favor, compréndeme. Sakura es como mi propia hija, es mi responsabilidad, lo acepto- dijo resignada- pero también es mi gran tesoro y como tal debo cuidarla y corregirla.

-Tsunade-sama, sepa usted que no estoy en condiciones de comprender a nadie.- le respondió sincero el Hyuga.

-Te lo suplico, Neji. Déjame resolver esto a mí.- Le volvió a pedir la Hokage. Neji comenzó a tranquilizarse pero en sus ojos se notaba lo difícil que le resultada mantener el control.

-¿Qué me ofrece?- preguntó toscamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó asombrada la señora, ella no era la que accedía a las condiciones de otros.

-¿Cuál es la sanción para Haruno?- concluyó- Comprenderá que no puedo esperar menos que el castigo que el clan supone por ley.

-Neji, estás pidiéndole que mate a su propia hija… ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?- preguntó asombrado Kiba al escuchar la petición del joven.

-Kiba, Shikamaru, ustedes no lo comprenden. Cada clan se defiende a sí mismo, Hinata-sama no era ningún delincuente para recibir cualquier maltrato, pero Haruno se ha sobrepasado, además de lastimas a Hinata-sama de la peor manera, ha ensuciado su reputación, y en nuestro clan la reputación es casi lo más valioso que tenemos.- se explicó.

-Mira, Neji…- comenzó a hablar Shikamaru- Comprendemos tu enojo, incluso yo lo sentí cuando me di cuenta. Hinata es una mujer demasiado buena para merecer la picada de una abeja, nunca me habría cruzado por la cabeza que alguien pudiera tener algo contra su persona, muy lejos de querer robar el Byakugan, algo contra Hinata. Era algo imposible para mi cabeza. Pero ahora debes ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de la Hokage, Sakura, por muy mal que haya actuado, es casi su hija. Sólo te pido que veas las cosas desde ése punto.

-Shikamaru… gracias.- dijo la Hokage. Shikamaru sólo asintió con la cabeza. – Neji… yo corregiré a Sakura como sea debido. Pero te pido, no esperes que muera.

-El hijo que espera Haruno, ¿Es del Uchiha?- preguntó Neji conteniendo la rabia.

-Sakura ha cambiado mucho, yo no controlo su embarazo.- susurró derrotada conteniendo las lágrimas- … La he perdido.

-¿Podrían, por favor- preguntaba con sarcasmo Kiba- dejar de hablar de Sakura? ¿Qué haremos con Hinata? Ella esta con una barriga de siete kilos encima y ¡En Suna!

-Kiba tiene razón- afirmó Shikamaru- El poco tiempo que tenemos no podemos desperdiciarlo en Sakura, ya habrá momento para eso. Tsunade-sama- le llamó, la aludida levantó la mirada acuosa hacia él- El Kasekage necesita una respuesta.

-Lo sé- susurró, parecía que la señora ahora realmente no tenía fuerzas para continuar- Llamen a Naruto y a Hiashi-sama, por favor.

A los tres les sorprendió escucharla tan decaída, ni siquiera les gritó "¡Fuera!", los tres asintieron y salieron lentamente de la oficina. Neji se dirigió a los terrenos Hyuga y los otros dos, Kiba y Shikamaru, tomaron otra ruta sin rumbo, pues no sabían dónde se encontraba Naruto.

*.*.*

-¿Qué pasa con Hinata-chan?- preguntó Naruto despreocupado manteniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca.

-Sólo sigue caminando y la Hokage te lo dirá, impaciente- le contestó de manera grosera Kiba.

-Te enoja que yo esté con Ino-chan… ¿Verdad?- Le preguntó de manera fastidiosa a Kiba.

-¡Cállate, imbécil!- le gritó molesto en respuesta.

-¿Naruto?- escucharon los tres, Naruto sonriente volvió su cuerpo para encontrarse con la dueña. Los otros dos jóvenes se mantuvieron tensos volviendo lenta y acusadoramente su mirada.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Qué gusto verte!- saludó el rubio acercándose- ¡¿Estás embarazada?- trató de sonar sorprendido, pero todo lo que consiguió fue sobreactuar. Los otros dos jóvenes se asombraron, realmente, al ver el estado tan obvio de la joven.

-Sí, Naruto…- le respondió sonriente, obviando el hecho de su mala actuación- Sasuke y yo seremos padres…

-Felicidades, Sakura.- fue todo lo que Naruto pudo decir, Sakura era su amiga y Hinata también, así que no podía darle la espalda a cualquiera.

La joven buscó la mirada de los otros dos compañeros, esperando que le felicitaran por su estado, más solo encontró dos pares de ojos marrones acusadores sobre ella. Deliberadamente levantó el mentón como retándoles a decir algo, los jóvenes respondieron con miradas de lástima, cosa que molestó a la Haruno. Dio media vuelta y los tres observaron su espalda marcharse del lugar.

-¿Se habrá enojado conmigo?- preguntó ingenuamente Naruto, mientras se rascaba su cabeza.

*.*.*

-Hiashi-sama, la Hokage me ha ordenado llamarle, pues necesita hablar algo muy importante con usted.- dijo solemnemente Neji, que mantenía su cabeza baja, en señal de respeto.

-Levanta la cabeza, Neji.- el aludido obedeció rápidamente- No lo hagas porque te lo ordeno, sino porque no mereces bajar la cabeza ante mí… ¿Sabes para qué quiere verme?

-Está relacionado con Hinata-sama, señor.

-¿Hinata?- preguntó desconcertado el anciano- ¿Acaso ha bajado su rendimiento?

-No creo que sea por eso, Hiashi-sama.- le respondió triste el joven.

*.*.*

Un rubio y un moreno se quedaron helados frente a la Hokage que mantenía una pose neutral después de finalizar el cuento. En la oficina se encontraban, además de la Hokage, el líder del clan Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shikamaru Nara. Los tres últimos sólo bajaron la cabeza con tristeza al escuchar otra vez la fatídica historia.

-No…- susurró Naruto posando su vista en el suelo- ¡El teme debe saberlo!- gritó poniéndose de pié.

-Él no quiso escucharme, no me creyó.- le advirtió la rubia con tristeza en la voz.

-¡Es algo demasiado imposible para creer!- siguió defendiendo a su amigo - ¿Quién pudo hacerle algo así a Hinata-chan? Tengo que hablar con el Teme, ¡Él va a creerme a mí!

-Mira, Naruto, tranquilízate… estamos investigando eso, ahora necesitamos saber qué opinan de Hinata, yo tengo planeado dejar que ella siga su embarazo en Suna, pero la decisión no es sólo mía.- dijo buscando la mirada de Hiashi, quien mantenía su dura mirada al suelo. Repentinamente, el líder de clan se puso de pié y dijo:

-Tsunade-sama, le solicito exonerar al clan de cualquier misión por la siguiente semana.- terminó con voz fúnebre.

-¿Qué pretende, Hiashi-sama?- preguntó ocultando su nerviosismo.

-Neji preparará un grupo, irán a por Hinata mañana mismo.

-Yo no le recomendaría eso, Hiashi-sama. Hinata casi cumple los siete meses, no es nada recomendable que viaje a través del desierto en esas condiciones.

-Ningún Hyuga nacerá fuera de Konoha, normas de clan.- sentenció indicando que no esperaba réplicas. – Y a ti, Naruto. Te exijo mantengas esta información fuera de los oídos de tu _amigo_, Hinata y su hijo regresarán y pertenecerán a mi clan. No quiero intervenciones de ése sujeto.

-¡Pero Sasuke es el padre!- gritó Naruto, tratando de probar su punto.

-El no ha querido ser el padre, Naruto.- respondió enojado Kiba- ¿Por qué está con Sakura, entonces?

-¿Qué?- preguntaron con coraje el líder del clan Hyuga y Neji. Los demás bajaron la cabeza sin querer afirmar lo que escucharon. El hombre mayor levantó el mentón imponente y replicó:- he cambiado de opinión, los hijos de Hinata nacerán en Suna. Quiero que ése sujeto se formalice con esa jovencita para que no pueda regresar con Hinata. ¿Neji?

-¿Sí, Hiashi-sama?- respondió rápidamente.

-Tú serás el padre de ésos niños.- toda la habitación se quedó en silencio, como no comprendiendo todo lo que esa orden de siete palabras implicaba. Naruto frunció el seño más que todos, ahora sí, su amigo no tenía oportunidad de recuperar a Hinata.

Cuando todo el debate en la reunión había finalizado, Hiashi se marchó alegando asuntos más importantes.

–Hey, Neji – lo llamó Naruto en la salida del edificio, Neji paró y volvió la vista hacia él, esperando– ¿Podrías darle un mensaje a Hinata?

*.*.*.*

Gracias por leer… ¿Cuál creen que es ése mensaje? :D

L.


	28. Capítulo Veinte

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración

—Dialogo—

—_Pensamiento— _

— _"frase anteriormente dicha por el u otro personaje" —_

_Resalte de palabras._

HERENCIA MAS AMBIENTE IGUAL… ¿AMOR?

Capítulo Veinte

Una lágrima traicionera salió de sus ojos blancos. Hinata se encontraba sentada en el pequeño comedor para cuatro personas dentro de su apartamento, que resultó ser más permanente que temporal, en Suna. Miraba hacia la ventana con melancolía y tristeza. En sus manos tenía el documento que anunciaba legalmente, que ella y Sasuke estaban divorciados.

-Jamás pensé que un documento así llegara a mis manos...- pensó mientras regresaba su mirada a los primeros renglones:

"Según el decreto *** del País del Fuego, que indica que los cónyuges casados dentro de la ley del Estado, pueden separarse alegando causas que sean consideradas suficientes o significativas para su efecto, o según el acuerdo de solicitud de ambas partes..."

-Ambas partes...-Hinata se quedó en esa frase, ¿Por qué Sasuke no intentó detener el proceso? ¿Había perdido la esperanza con ella? ¿O simplemente prefería seguir su vida sin ella?

Hinata no podía evitar maquinar acerca de Sasuke. En su cabeza no entraba la posibilidad de que Sasuke, el hombre al que tanto amaba, dejase de amarla. Que Kiba y Shikamaru supieran de su embarazo le quitaba cierto peso de encima, aunque sea dos personas hacían a Konoha sabedora de su estado, pero deseaba tanto decirle a Sasuke de su embarazo, quería verle la cara, quería saber por sí misma si se alegraba o si no. Mientras acariciaba su enorme vientre pensaba en los nombres que les pondría a los niños. Uno se llamaría Hizashi, en honor a Neji y su padre. Hinata le debía mucho a Neji, aunque en algún momento hubieron discrepancias entre ellos, Neji fue una de esas personas que la apoyaron cuando ella decidió dejar las misiones y adentrarse totalmente en la medicina. Pero quedaba el segundo niño... Sasuke lo nombraría, a menos que no quisiera.

El llamado de la puerta le obligó a parar el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Con lentitud y cuidado se encaminó hasta la puerta, encontrándose con una agitada Temari.

-¡Oh, Hinata! -le llamó con angustia.

-Temari... ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó preocupada, mientras la rubia se adentraba en el apartamento.

-Hinata... Gaara, hay Hinata, ¡Dime que me perdonas!-Le pidió realmente preocupada.

-Temari, voy a perdonarte cuando sepa lo que hay que perdonar.- le intentó consolar.

-Dios, Hinata, no era eso lo que quería escuchar pero... Gaara aviso a Konoha.- Hinata palideció al escuchar aquello, ella podía deducir que se refería a su embarazo- ¡Hinata debes perdonarme a mí y a mi hermano! Él tenía buenas razones para hacerlo...

-Temari... No, no, no, no, por favor dime que no es cierto...- le suplicó cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

-Hinata, no pude evitarlo. Dime que me perdonas.- le pidió observando que Hinata dejaba de ponerle atención.

-No, esto no me puede estar pasando- decía ignorando a su amiga y llegando al sofá más cercano.- Konoha no es tan grande- decía para sí misma con lágrimas en los ojos - ...Sasuke se enterará en unos días.

-Oh, Hinata todo saldrá bien.- trató Temari de consolarla.

-No, Temari. Esto no puede salir bien. No hay manera.- Hinata ya no podía detener el llanto- Sasuke me odiará, yo quería explicárselo, aunque no entienda cómo se dieron las cosas, pero...

-Hinata, una explicación debe haber. Y él te escuchará...

-Temari, necesito estar sola. Por favor, si no es mucha molestia.- le pidió en un susurro.

-Claro, Hinata... Pero primero debes perdonarme.

-Te perdono, Temari... A Gaara también- le dijo melancólica- pero, por favor, Temari... Déjame sola.- le pidió desesperada.

-Claro, nos vemos Hinata.- se despidió apenada.

-Ve despreocupada, Temari.

Y Temari se fue, Hinata dejó salir todas las lágrimas. Su dolor no era que se supiera en Konoha, ni que Sasuke lo supiera, sino la forma en como se enteraría. Ni ella misma comprendía cómo se dieron las cosas, entonces; ¿Cómo iba a comprenderlo Sasuke? Más aún, si ella no estaba ahí para explicar lo poco que comprendía. Seguramente pensaría que ella lo traicionó.

Hinata comenzó a sollozar más fuerte, Sasuke comenzaría a odiarla. Y ella se odiaría a sí misma por ser lo que ella nunca decidió ser.

*.*.*

Varios días habían pasado y Gaara deseaba darle a Hinata la noticia de la decisión que Konoha y su clan habían escogido. Aunque no sabía cómo ella lo recibiría, seguramente estaría enojada. Aunque Hinata había cambiado mucho, una imagen de ella enojada le resultaba difícil de reproducir.

Tocó la puerta, sabiendo que Hinata estaba en el apartamento. Unos segundos después, Hinata se encontraba frente a él abriéndole la puerta con una mirada neutra.

-Buenos días, Kasekage-sama- saludó la joven.

-Buenos días, Hinata- saludó él con mas confianza.-Debo comunicarte algo.

-Pase por favor.- ambos llegaron a la pequeña sala.

-Hinata, la Hokage ha decidido dejar que tus hijos nazcan aquí, incluso tu familia lo aprueba.

-Está bien- respondió Hinata tratando de sonreír.

-Hinata, espero que no haya asperezas en nuestra relación, me refiero a que tú conoces las razones por las cuales yo actué de la manera que lo hice. Finalmente, tus pequeños nacerán aquí, que es lo que tú querías.

-Creo que no sabe mis verdaderas razones- comenzó a hablar Hinata.- Pero gracias por venir- concluyó para dejar cerrado el tema.

– Bueno, además debo comunicarte que Neji y un grupo de tu familia viene en dos días. Creo que envían a personas que te atenderán.

– Entiendo, gracias. – habló por hablar.

Después de un rato de silencio, Gaara se despidió asintiendo con la cabeza y Hinata lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

Gaara se fue con un mal sabor de boca del apartamento de Hinata, si bien sabía que su relación no estaba en la mejor condición del mundo, esperaba que Hinata tuviera una mejor actitud respecto a las, que él consideraba, 'buenas noticias'. Hasta donde él sabía, Neji era una persona importante y muy querida de Hinata... Y que ella reaccionara de manera tan seca, le había sacado de su zona de comodidad.

*.*.*

Neji no podía creer la orden que el líder del clan le había dado, él... ¿Padre? Él... ¿Esposo de Hinata? No había idea más retorcida que entrara en su cabeza además de esa. Lo peor de todo, para él, era que hace pocos días atrás decidió aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Tenten. Estuvo tan cerca de declararse, pero pensando con la cabeza fría dedujo que fue mejor no haberlo hecho, sino ahora sería más doloroso aceptar el hecho que no podrá estar con ella.

Corriendo hacia Suna iba él y un grupo de quince Hyuga totalmente a disposición de Hinata.

*.*.*.*.*

Sí, sí, sé que me tardé un mundo, pero… ¿Qué les pareció?

L.


	29. Capitulo Veintiuno

Capítulo 21

En la ahora fresca Konoha el invierno estaba haciendo mella en los árboles que desde hace mucho dejaron ir sus hojas. El sentir de Naruto no estaba tan alejado del ambiente externo, estaba desayunando con su amada novia que tenía contados los días del embarazo. Esta noche se irían al hospital a pasar la noche y esperar a que la pequeña naciera. Ino había aceptado que la niña se llamara como su madre, Kushina, cosa que había llenado de felicidad al rubio.

Pero de igual manera no podía dejar de pensar en la suerte de su mejor amigo, Sasuke, le picaba la lengua y los pies por contarle toda la verdad, Hinata era una gran chica, pero para él Sakura también lo era.

Naruto se sentía halado por Hinata y por Sakura, ambas se beneficiaban o perjudicaban con su silencio o con su sinceridad. También estaba Sasuke, su hermano merecía saber la verdad, pero nuevamente afectaría a Sakura, cosa que le costaba aceptar. También estaba Ino, su novia a quien no le guardaba secretos de tal importancia. Pero, sabiamente, Naruto decidió que las cosas cayeran por su propio peso, que el destino se encargara de darle a cada quien lo que le tocaba.

-Amor, ¿Qué te sucede? No has probado el desayuno... Y eso que es rameen, otra vez- comento una derrotada Ino que se sorprendió del plante pensativo de su novio.

-¡No es nada, Ino-chan, es que estaba pensando en la carita de Kushina-chan, me muero de ganas por conocerla!- engaño perfectamente a Ino ya que ésta le sonrió tiernamente.

*.*.*

Tenten estaba en una refinada casa de té, esperando que le sirvieran su usual té de la mañana. Normalmente Neji y Lee le acompañaban, pero ambos estaban de misión y ella se encontraba sola en esa ocasión. Y, aunque ella odiase ir sola a ese lugar, estaba regresando de una misión muy larga, por lo que acudió a ese bar con mucha desesperación.

-¡No sé cómo puede pavonearse el vientre esa muchachita!- escuchó decir a una muchacha que estaba en la mesa de atrás, inconscientemente llamando su atención.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, pobre Hinata-chan, ella es tan linda, no se merecía esa apuñalada en la espalda- comentó una segunda mujer.

-Sí, espero que nunca tenga a esa mujer como jefa de hospital, esa Sakura debería ser expulsada de la aldea- respondió la primera que al parecer era una enfermera.

– Dios, me pregunto dónde estará Hinata-chan... Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo en la aldea. – seguían platicando, dejando fría la sangre de Tenten, así que lo que Ino no quiso contarle en aquella carta era eso, Sakura tuvo la culpa del divorcio de Hinata.

Tenten pidió el té para llevar, y pidió más té y pastelitos, debía hablar con Ino. Se dirigió rápidamente a la casa de Ino, encontrándose con su madre cerrando la florería.

– Yamanaka-san... Buenas tardes, emm ¿Puedo hablar con Ino-chan, por favor?

– ¡Oh, Tenten-chan!- la saludó cariñosamente – Ino-chan está en el hospital, su niña está dispuesta para ahora en la noche. ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

– Sí lo sabía, ¡Pero no sabía que ahora tendría a su bebé!- – gritó emocionada, abrazando a la señora.

– Yo ahorita voy hacia el hospital, mi esposo ya está ahí, así que si gustas puedes ir conmigo– le invitó acariciando el hombro de la chica.

– ¡Eso me encantaría, Yamanaka-san!

*.*.*

Ya estando en el hospital Tente se pudo dar cuenta que la mayoría de enfermeras hablaban acerca del 'supuesto' regreso de Sakura como jefa de la escuadra de emergencias. Todas estaban de acuerdo en una cosa; no la querían de regreso. La población femenina del hospital había creado un rencor tal contra dicha mujer que algunas aseguraban que si ella regresaba a su antiguo puesto, renunciarían a su cargo. Cuando finalmente Tenten y la madre de Ino llegaron al piso de maternidad, escucharon la inconfundible voz de Naruto, y sin necesidad de preguntar a las enfermeras dieron con la habitación donde estaba Ino.

– ¡Tenten! – gritó Ino emocionada desde su camilla al verla.

– ¡Hola, amiga! – saludó ella de regreso, acercándose y abrazándola– ¡Si no fuera por tu madre, no me doy cuenta que ahora tendrías a tu bebé!- le reclamó.

– Lo siento, Tenten, dejé de escribirte desde hace tanto tiempo que se me fue la noción del tiempo– se excusó.

– Lo importante es que estoy aquí y voy a conocer a tu pequeña. – trató de quitarle importancia al asunto–... Ay Ino, ¿Dónde está Hinata? –preguntó sin poder resistirse. Le alarmó el cambio de actitud en Ino.

– Hinata-chan la ha pasado muy mal, Tenten... – le dijo en un suspiro.

– ¿Qué sucedió?

– No lo sé, pero al parecer Sakura hizo de las suyas, ella espera un hijo de Sasuke.

Naruto apareció corriendo y se encontró con su novia contando ese tema a la castaña que se cubría la boca sorprendida.

– ¡Entonces es cierto! – Casi gritó de la sorpresa – escuché a un par de señoras hablando mal de Sakura, pero yo no lo creía. ¡Pobre Hinata! Imagino que la está pasando muy mal...

– Ino, el teme está afuera... – se rascó la nuca incómodo – creo que será mejor que hablen en otro momento. – trató la mejor forma de reprender a su novia.

– Oh, lo siento, Naruto... – se disculpó Ino con notoria sinceridad. – Ven, Tenten – la castaña se acercó hasta sentarse en un lado de la cama – ¿Qué te parece Kushina para mi pequeña? ¿No es hermoso?

– ¡Pero qué nombre tan peculiar! Jamás en mi vida lo había escuchado, ¿De dónde lo sacaste? – Naruto sonrió mientras acomodaba una maleta de ropa para bebé al lado de la cama.

– Ése fue el nombre de la mamá de Naruto – confesó sonrojada.

– Oh, ya veo, me parece perfecto, ¿y dónde vivirán cuando nazca Kushina? – preguntó para sacar conversación, hablaron del apartamento que Naruto había comprado recientemente y de las cosas que habían recibido de regalo.

*.*.*

Sasuke prefirió quedarse fuera de la habitación. Si la vida no fuera tan retorcida con él, los protagonistas en este hospital no serían Naruto e Ino, sino Hinata y él. Pero en el peor de los casos serán Sakura y él. Dudaba mucho que cuando llegara el día, él se mostrara tan entusiasmado como Naruto.

Que Ino fuera cuasi sermoneada por Naruto, no le molestó en absoluto, pero que Tenten viera a Hinata como la víctima... ¿Por qué todo el mundo estaba en su contra? Sí, lo aceptaba, lo de Sakura fue el peor error de su vida, y se lamentaría hasta la tumba por ello, pero nada podía hacer, Hinata lo botó y lo único que le quedaba era esperar que el hijo de Sakura no tuviera el cabello rosa.

Sakura había preferido no ir al hospital, cosa que no comprendía. Se suponía que Sakura e Ino siempre habían sido amigas, pero después se dio cuenta que Ino se acercó más a Hinata. Supuso que Ino estaba en un dilema, ya que entre sus dos amigas, si apoyaba a una estaba en contra de la otra.

Esperó que Naruto saliera de la habitación y se percató de la mirada significativa que éste le envió, entre lástima y disculpa. Odió reconocer esos sentimientos de Naruto por él.

-¿Qué sucede, Naruto?- preguntó cansado.

-Es sólo que Ino es un poco imprudente a veces...- se disculpó, fue entonces que Sasuke descubrió el nivel de madurez que Naruto poseía, se alegró de no reconocerlo como aquel niño latoso.

-No pregunté por Ino, ¿Qué me estás ocultando?- volvió a preguntar sin siquiera mirarlo. Aburrido por toda la atmosfera de amor materno.

-Teme, se supone que no debo decirte esto, pero...- Sasuke lo interrumpió:

-Si es algo acerca de Hinata, ahórrate el tiempo. No me interesa.- decidió aunque en su interior deseaba saber un sólo dato de la vida de Hinata.

-A ti no te interesa, pero a mí me interesa que lo sepas.- continuó Naruto.- Tsunade me contó que...

-¿Ella te envió?- Naruto negó- Pues ya lo sé, y no me interesa, si Hinata está embarazada, no me interesa, está bien que rehaga su vida, yo estoy haciendo lo mismo.

-Pero Teme, es tu hijo, no le puedes hacer esto a Hinata-chan, te la van a quitar para siempre.- advirtió sin mencionar el tema de Neji.

-No me la quitarán, Naruto… tsk, ella se fue sola. Además es imposible que ése sea hijo mío, ya déjalo, Naruto. ¿Crees que no me molesta pensar en eso? Sólo déjame morir en paz, por Dios.- le pidió pasando sus manos sobre su rostro. Naruto se sintió tan mal por su amigo que dejo las cosas así.

*.*.*

Dos días de viaje habían pasado y Neji y su grupo estaban identificándose en la enorme entrada de Suna. La documentación era poco necesaria, ya que Temari estaba en la entrada esperando por ellos.

-¿Neji-san?- preguntó al notar el cabello largo del que Hinata tanto le había hablado.

-Soy yo, usted es Temari-san, ¿No es así?- respondió educadamente el aludido.

-Sí, Hinata-chan me ha hablado mucho de usted. Pero antes que nada, los llevaré a su casa a todos, aunque Hinata-chan me pidió que usted se quedara con ella en su apartamento.- se explicó para después ordenar a un par de Ninjas de la Arena que se encargaran del equipaje.

Cuando Temari y Neji llegaron al apartamento de Hinata, Neji no pudo ocultar su asombro ante la Hinata que tenía frente a él. Esa panza era enorme.

-Son gemelos, Neji- le explicó Hinata cuando Neji se atrevió a acariciar el enorme vientre con recato.

-¿Gemelos?- preguntó retóricamente, sin esperar respuesta de su prima- Uchiha es el padre.

-S-sí, Neji...- logró articular con nerviosismo. Neji no había preguntado, había dicho.- Pero no hablemos de eso, ¿Cómo está Hanabi?- intentó cambiar rápidamente de tema.

-Bien, aunque Hiashi-sama le cuida más de lo usual.- dijo espontáneamente, descubriendo que había cometido una imprudencia, se limitó a sonrojarse levemente y bajo la mirada.

-Descuida, nissan... Es normal que padre no quiera lo mismo para mi hermana, no te culpes.- trató de consolarlo.

-Hinata-sama...- comenzó a sincerarse- Su padre me ha ordenado algo.

-¿Qué es, nissan?- preguntó sin prisa.

-Quiere que... Que yo sea el padre de sus hijos.- Notó la sorpresa y confusión en el rostro de su prima- No sé todas las implicaciones, Hinata-sama, pero temo que nos fuerce a hacer algo que...

-¿Crees que nos obligue casarnos?- preguntó alarmada.- Neji-nissan... ¿Qué le respondiste? ¿Aceptaste?- lo interrogó histérica.

-Hinata-sama, sabe que yo no tengo opción.- se explicó dejando ver que no había negado la orden.- Pero, quizá si usted habla con él…

-Él no cederá, pero te prometo que no nos casaremos, no me llevaré tu felicidad conmigo, nissan.- le aseguró. Neji sonrió internamente, sabía que su prima jamás aceptaría que a él le forzaran hacer algo.

–Por cierto– recodó llamando la atención de su prima– cuando salí de Konoha, Naruto me comentó que estaban muy cerca de esperar a la hija de Ino, me pidió que le dijera.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó emocionada– ¿Es en serio? ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Debería enviarles una carta! ¡Oh, gracias por decirme, nissan!

–Además me pidio que le dijera, que ambos desean que usted sea la madrina. –Neji guardo silencio al ver que su prima se estaba emocionando demasiado.

*.*.*.*

¡Sí! ¡Lo sé, me tardé un mundo! Pero… tengo una explicación, ESTOY TRABAJANDO, ¿Pueden creerlo? Estoy trabajando y estudiando y estoy super feliz por eso, y efectivamente como ustedes ya se dieron cuenta estoy reatrasada con mis historias, but, I can't help it! No tengo mucho tiempo.

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, es largo así que aprovecharé eso para advertirles que me tardaré un rato el volver a actualizar X.X Lo sé es odioso, pero no hay manera que pueda acelerar las cosas. Muchísimas gracias a las personas que comentan mi trabajo, me encanta. Saludos y cuídense de los Kunais de la vida ;)

L.


	30. Capítulo 22

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración

—Dialogo—

—_Pensamiento— _

— _"frase anteriormente dicha por el u otro personaje" —_

_Resalte de palabras._

HERENCIA MAS AMBIENTE IGUAL… ¿AMOR?

Capítulo 22

La hermosa mañana del veinte de noviembre el mundo conoció por primera vez a la hija de Naruto, era hermosa con un grueso cabello rubio y ojos azules como los de su padre. Naruto había estado tan emocionado que no pudo cargar a su hija, en cambio Sasuke, tranquilamente se acercó a Ino y ésta le ofreció cargar a la pequeña cosa. Sin mayor problema Sasuke acomodó a la niña en sus brazos y notó que ésta le sonreía, o hacía el intento. Trató de tocar su mano y la pequeña le apretujó un dedo sin querer soltarlo.

– Serías un excelente padre, Sasuke– le reconoció Ino. Quien observaba cómo a la niña parecía agradarle alguien con rasgos tan fuertes como Sasuke.

– ¡Ya, Teme! ¡Devuélveme a mi hija! – reclamó Naruto. Quien al lograr que la niña soltara el dedo de Sasuke, cargó a la niña quien se durmió en sus brazos.

–Ya debo irme. – dijo Sasuke al notar la densa atmósfera de familia. Cuando vio que Naruto iba a replicar, Sasuke le señaló a Ino quien quería a la niña de regreso, en eso aprovechó escaparse. Pero no lo logró ya que la madre de Ino llegó corriendo empujándolo a él dentro de la habitación.

– ¡Ino-chan!– gritó la madre agitando una carta en su mano – ¡Hinata-chan ha enviado una carta para ti, acaba de llegar!

Sasuke sintió que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones. Observó en cámara lenta cómo la carta llegaba a las entusiasmadas manos de Ino. Ésa carta era la prueba que Hinata sí había sido real. Que sí fue suya y que también así se fue. Sin aire para hablar salió de un salto por la ventana. Naruto observó preocupado la ventana, pero alentó a Ino que la leyera.

–Lo siento, Naruto, no debí entrar de esa manera– se disculpó la señora.

–No se preocupe, Yamanaka-chan, usted es inocente de todo, ¡Vamos, Ino-chan lee la carta-dattebayó!- intentó animar el ambiente.

Sasuke llegó a un claro en las afueras de la aldea, observando la dirección en la cual, estaba seguro, en dos días podría llegar a Suna.

–Sasuke– le habló Naruto con cautela, aunque él lo había notado buscándole – ¿Quieres ver la carta?

–No.– le respondió fríamente. Naruto esperaba esa respuesta de su orgulloso amigo.

–¿Ni siquiera un vistazo?– trató de convencerlo sonando divertido.

–No, Naruto, no me interesa. – replicó enojado, Naruto no se sorprendió y le propuso:

–Voy a dejar la carta aquí, por si quieres leerla, sino, la recoges y me la entregas después. – dijo dejando la carta sobre una alta raíz que sobresalía del suelo.

–Llévatela, Naruto, no quiero verla .– ordenó, pero Naruto ya se había ido. Volteo su cuerpo a la carta y la observó fijamente. Se acercó a ella y la tomó con calma. – "_Para Ino Yamanaka. Hinata Hyuga, Suna." –_Sasuke reconoció rápidamente la delicada caligrafía de Hinata.

Con picazón en las manos, Sasuke observó a su alrededor buscando al metiche de Naruto. Con tranquilidad de saber que le había dado privacidad, abrió lentamente el sobre.

"Querida Ino.

Me siento muy feliz que ya tengas a la pequeña Kushina contigo, no imagino la felicidad tuya y de Naruto. Neji me comentó que desean que sea la madrina, con toda la alegría de mi corazón les digo que sí. Aunque creo que deben convencer a Sasuke, él nunca pareció muy paciente con los niños. Pero tarde o temprano aceptará.

Aunque no lo creas, estoy embarazada y muy pronto regresaré a Konoha. Saludos de parte de los tres. Nos veremos luego.

Hinata Hyuga"

El latir del corazón le zumbaba en los oídos, por ser mencionado en la carta. La felicidad de ser recordado por Hinata se esfumó rápidamente cuando leyó el final de la carta. Se preguntó quienes eran esos 'tres' que envían saludos. ¿Eran ella, su hijo y el padre? Se preguntó colérico empuñando el sobre. Más no la carta pues recordó que Ino seguramente la quería de regreso.

– ¡Hey, hey!– trató de calmarlo Naruto que aparecio de la nada – Cuidado con la carta, dámela.

Sasuke le dio la carta, pero el sobre seguía hecho nada en su mano. – ¿Se supone que yo seré el padrino de la niña? – preguntó Sasuke antes que Naruto se burlara de él.

–Bueno, se suponía que Hinata y tú serían los padrinos, lo teníamos planeado desde mucho. ¿Qué dices? Hinata-chan ya dijo que sí, dime si le tengo que preguntar a Kakashi-sensei.

–No es necesario, voy a aceptar– prometio frío rápidamente. Haciendo sonreír a Naruto.

*.*.*

La mañana había traído la bienvenida al enternecedor mes de diciembre, Hinata ya había cumplido los siete meses, por lo que estaba dado que sus hijos nacerían a principios de febrero. Con Neji cerca, Hinata no sabía cómo sentirse, él era una gran persona y durante las dos semanas que llevaba viviendo con él, se dio cuenta de la permanencia de Tenten en los pensamientos de este.

Bebía chocolate caliente frente a uno de los ventanales del apartamento, meditando. Agradecía no tener tiempo para pensar en Sasuke y en Konoha, pero la comisión Hyuga no se lo hacía fácil. Estaban sobre ella casi todo el tiempo, cosa que la hacía sentirse inútil. Acarició su vientre por milésima vez en el día y no pudo evitar reír, Temari le había regalado tantas cremas para la piel que había una capa pegajosa en su vientre que no le permitía deslizar su mano. Se puso a pensar qué ojos tendrían sus hijos, no quería que los doctores investigaran eso. Pensaba en la reacción que mostraría su padre si sus pequeños poseían únicamente el Sharingan, cosa poco probable para ella. Escuchó que abrían la puerta principal y agradeció que fuera Neji y no Temari con otra capa de crema anti-estrías.

– Hinata-sama, ¿Qué hace? – le preguntó cuando se acercó a ella lo suficiente para sentarse a su lado.

– Sólo pienso, nissan. – le respondió tranquilamente dando un sorbo al chocolate.

– ¿En Uchiha? – continuó con cuidado y preocupación. Hinata suspiró resignada, Neji siempre hacía lo mismo.

–No, nissan… – repitió el tono.

– ¿Está enojado conmigo, Hinata-sama? – preguntó Neji con un gesto de preocupación. Hinata ya sabía a lo que se refería.

– Creo, nissan… que si padre quiere que me aleje de Sasuke por un tiempo, debe ser bueno. No estoy enojada contigo, gracias por no dejar que enviara esa carta, seguramente traería más problemas. – se explicó tratando de olvidar el tema. Había escrito esa segunda carta con tanto esmero, pero debía de aceptar que si Neji no la hubiera detenido, Sasuke estaría al tanto de todo y quién sabe qué haría con Sakura y Hinata se lo había prometido: ella no iba a interferir.

–Pero sigue pensando en Uchiha ¿Cierto, Hinata sama?- insistió Neji.

– Neji-nissan… te lo he dicho, no pienso mucho en él, tengo otras cosas en las que pensar- explicó intentando acariciar su vientre– Además… ¿Por qué me preguntas de Sasuke, cuando sé que quieres hablar de Tenten? – trató de evadir el tema, observando ganadora el sonrojo en el paralizado rostro de su primo.

– ¿De-de qué habla, Hi-Hinata-sama? – Alegó alarmado – No sé a lo que se refiere…

– Nissan… me has hablado de la vida de Tenten cuando solamente te pregunté cómo estaba, no me hablas de nadie más y se nota que te gusta pensar en ella. – Le indicó– Sé que te aflige que te descubra, pero me siento feliz que tan buena persona se haya ganado tu atención.

– Hinata-sama yo… Dios no sé que decirle– logró hablar después de un momento.

– Dime si ella sabe lo que sientes– le pidió, Neji negó con la cabeza- Pues deberías apresurarte, Tenten es una mujer muy hermosa, no quiero que la gane otro que no seas tú. – terminó poniéndose de pie con lentitud, dejando sólo a su primo para que planee su futuro.

– Hinata-sama…– le llamó él, haciendo que Hinata volviera la vista a él – en verdad necesito saber si usted todavía quiere a Uchiha, en realidad debo saberlo.

– ¿Por qué? – respondió con otra pregunta antes de contestar.

– Hinata-sama, no quiero saberla sufriendo por él. Conteste, por favor– le pidió.

– No pienso en él muy a menudo, nissan, pero no puedo asegurarte que he dejado de quererlo. Te agradeceré no hablar más del tema. – dijo con miedo pero seguridad en la voz.

– Sólo no quiero que se ilusione, él…– se vio interrumpido por Hinata.

– Sé que Sakura espera un hijo de él, y que seguramente esta con ella, pero no quiero saberlo de ti, nissan. – Neji asintió con la cabeza y la dejo ir.

*.*.*

Sasuke observaba incrédulo la figura de Sakura pasearse frente a él, mientras escupía un tipo de discurso del cual el tema le parecía de lo más ridículo.

–… Y por eso y muchas otras cosas, Sasuke-kun, debemos casarnos. – concluyó el discurso, dejando a Sasuke sorprendido.

– Debes estar bromeando, Sakura, no me volveré a casar, mucho menos contigo. – le explicó de manera indiferente.

– ¡Pero, Sasuke-kun!- explotó- Soy la madre de tu hijo, ¿Cómo va a crecer nuestro hijo en una familia así? Debemos casarnos, será lo mejor para todos, Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué no puedes ver las cosas a mi manera? – siguió tratando de convencerlo. – Además…

– Sakura – le interrumpió de manera autoritaria, logrando que ella se detuviera– Que te quede claro una cosa… estás aquí porque _se supone_ que yo soy el padre de ése hijo tuyo. – le escupió sin prudencia.

–Es _nuestro _hijo, Sasuke-kun, ¡Y no se supone, lo eres! – se defendió.

–El punto es – suspiró resignado– que nunca quise un hijo contigo, ¿Cómo esperas que quiera casarme? – concluyó haciéndolo ver lógico.

–No es algo que quieras, Sasuke-kun, debes hacerlo, es por el bien de nuestro hijo, ¿Crees que lo hago sólo por mí? ¡No! ¡Mi hijo va primero! – trató de sonar convincente.

–Sakura, si no te parecen mis condiciones, puedes irte ¿Crees que estás aquí porque yo quiero? Estás aquí por el bebé. – dijo mirando con fastidio el vientre abultado de Sakura y yéndose escaleras arriba.

– ¿Es por ella?- gritó Sakura. Sasuke sólo volvió la vista enojado, asustándola.

– No, Sakura… eres tú la que se cree muy importante.

Sakura quedó enojada en el salón principal, aún no lograba lo que quería, pero de una cosa estaba segura, ella no se iba a rendir. Tenía seis meses de embarazo y su vientre ya se hacía notar a distancia. Le resultaba cansada la maternidad, ya que tenía que hacer todo el trabajo de la casa, aunque Sasuke jamás se lo pidió, además de eso debía controlar sola su embarazo. Para Sakura, lo que estaba haciendo era justicia divina, Tsunade la juzgaría, y eso era algo que según ella no merecía. Se dio cuenta que muchos estaban en su contra. Naruto se había alejado de ella, ni siquiera le declaraba su amor como antes, aunque estaba con Ino y eso explicaba las cosas. Ino era otra, fue su amiga por mucho tiempo y repentinamente se acercó más a Hinata y se alejó de ella, aunque ella estaba de misión en aquel tiempo. El punto era que no tenía a nadie con quien contar. Sabía que en hospital nadie le ayudaría a atender su embarazo, las enfermeras no eran lo suficiente inteligentes como para comprender sus razones. Todo el mundo estaba con Hinata.

Tocaron la puerta y Sakura recibió al uno de los conserjes de su anterior edificio. – Ésta carta ha llegado para usted, pero creo que no sabían que usted cambió de domicilio. – le explicó el señor.

–Muchas gracias por traerla– agradeció despidiéndose.

"Sakura,

He conocido muchas cosas en esta misión, me han explicado muchas cosas en relación con el sexo, te buscaré y las practicaremos. Regresaré muy pronto.

Sai."

–_Imbécil._ –pensó Sakura mientras rompía la carta. – _Espero que no me encuentres, idiota._ – Siguió pensando alarmada, – _¿Y si Sai me busca? ¿O si comenta algo a la gente? Sai es tan idiota que podría hablar de sexo con cualquiera sin sentirse abochornado o fuera de lugar. Tengo que casarme con Sasuke-kun lo antes posible. _

Sé que todo el mundo aquí quiere matarme. Pero aún con sus malos deseos y todo les subo el siguiente capítulo. Sí, el rollo con Sai va para mal.

L


End file.
